Le Dogue d'Eire, T1, Les Egarés
by Denielle-Law
Summary: Après plus de mille ans d'attente, Merlin apprend enfin le retour de ses amis. Réincarnés, ces derniers sont piégés entre deux vies et doivent faire un choix. Mais ils ne sont pas les seuls à être de retour. Le Dogue du mage et la grande prêtresse semblent aussi avoir suivit ce chemin. Emmêlés entre souvenirs et réalité, nos héros pourraient bien oublier la raison de leur retour...
1. Préface

Hello there !

Bienvenue sur ma première fanfiction sur Merlin! Je pense ne pas être la seule à ne pas avoir supporté la fin. Déjà parce que c'est le désespoir total x") mais aussi parce que la série est tout simplement fini alors qu'une suite aurait été possible et surement aussi géniale que les cinq saisons précédentes. Une trilogie cinématographique été prévue mais n'a jamais vu le jour. Après, je suppose que c'était aussi une question de budget et de contrats au niveau des acteurs, mais ne sont que des suppositions.  
Enfin bref, vu que j'aime fourrer ma plume dans les affaires des autres, voici ma propre saison six!

Je vous préviens tout de suite j'ai changé quelques éléments, que ce soit pour la légende du dogue (Cúchulainn, je vous conseille d'aller checker le truc, cette histoire déchire) ainsi qu'à la série originale.

Parmi ces éléments:

-Si Guenièvre s'est certes mariée avec Arthur, sur une demande de celui-ci, mais ce ne fut pas un mariage d'amour. Principalement parce qu'elle est et sera toujours fidèle à Lancelot.

-Attendez vous à du Merthur, il va se mettre en place et n'est pas arrivé dans "la vie antérieure".

-L'âge des perso, ils ont (quasiment) tous le même age, à savoir entre 20 et 25 ans.

-Et bien entendu mes perso rajoutés. Je ne vous en ferez pas la liste, vous les découvrirez au fur et à mesure ^^.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira.

P-s:

Je le mets là au cas où parce que j'vais surement l'expliquer dans la fic' mais Eire, c'est l'ancien nom de l'Irlande.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Il attendait. Il attendait depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Toujours entrain de fixer l'horizon de ce lac. Il était là depuis tellement de temps. Plus de mille années s'étaient écoulées depuis sa mort. A un moment, il avait pensé à voyager. Il était parti pendant cent ans. Cent années à chercher un moyen de le faire revenir. Mais jamais ses pensées n'avaient quitté cet sorcier se laissa tomber au sol. Il était fatigué.

Au loin, on apercevait les ruines de la capitale de ce qui avait été le plus grand des cinq royaumes. Mais, encore plus près, on entendait des voitures par intermittence. Pourtant, malgré la modernisation et les nombreuses villes qui étaient apparues près d'ici, le lac restait tel quel. Personne n'avait jamais osé s'en approcher ou s'y installer. Il n'y avait que lui. Les autres étaient tous partis.

Un battement d'ailes se fit entendre près de l'eau. Des rides apparurent à la surface et un léger vent se mit à souffler. Le jeune homme ne leva pas les yeux de sa contemplation. À quoi bon ? Il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait.

"-Combien de temps encore comptes-tu l'attendre, jeune sorcier ?" Demanda la voix grave du dragon.

Un sourire amer apparut sur les lèvres de celui qui attendait : « Jeune sorcier »... Il avait désormais plus de mille ans. Il n'y avait que Kilgharrah pour continuer de dire ça.

"-Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra." Répondit il simplement, son sourire disparaissant aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Le grand dragon souffla. À chaque fois qu'il venait ici, il posait la question. Et à chaque fois, Merlin lui répondait la même chose. Kilgharrah secoua la tête et reprit son envol. Cela ne servait plus à rien d'essayer de raisonner le sorcier. Ce dernier continuerait d'attendre son roi.

Toutefois, une année plus tard, il revint. Le dernier seigneur des dragons n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bougé depuis. On aurait facilement pu croire que leur dernière rencontre avait eu lieu hier.

"-Tu ne devrais pas rester ici jeune sorcier." Dit simplement le dragon en se posant à ses cotés.

La forêt entourant le lac lui permettait largement de se dissimuler aux yeux des humains. Merlin tourna des yeux incompréhensifs vers lui.

"-Pourquoi ? Vu le temps que j'ai passé ici, je ne vois aucune raison de m'en aller maintenant." Répliqua t-il.

Une sorte de sourire apparut sur la bouche du dragon. Il semblait... Heureux. Le sorcier fronça les sourcils, qu'est ce qui pouvait rendre le dragon aussi amusé ?

"-Quelque chose se prépare. Quelque chose d'aussi impressionnant qu'une tempête." Répondit énigmatiquement Kilgharrah.

"-Ce n'est pas une tempête qui me fera partir d'ici." Coupa le brun en retournant son regard sur l'île qui se trouvait au milieu du lac.

"-J'ai entendu parler d'un endroit où se trouverait plusieurs créatures mais, quand j'y suis allé, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de bien plus étonnant." Poursuivit l'être magique.

"-Comment ça ?" l'interrogea le jeune homme.

Un rire grave secoua le corps du dragon :

"-Si tu y vas, tu pourrais y voir des gens... Qui te rappelleront d'anciens amis. Comme un certain dogue par exemple."

Merlin bondit sur ses pieds:

"-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire !?"

Le dragon se contenta de continuer de rire :

"-Tu verras en y allant jeune sorcier. Rends-toi à l'université de Woodford, près de la ville de Londres. Tu pourrais bien être... Surpris."

Avant que Merlin ait pu poser ne serait ce qu'une des questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit, le dragon s'envola et s'éloigna.


	3. Chapter 1: De Vieux Amis

Chapitre 1: De vieux Amis

 _Le crissement des lames l'une contre l'autre. Les invectives. Les cris des blessés. Les ordres qui résonnent dans son esprit. Le goût du fer sur ses crocs. Le reflet de la mort dans ses yeux. Le rouge poisseux du sang sur sa fourrure. Le poids des corps qui tombent aux sol. Le regard vide de ceux qui sont déjà parti._

 _Pourtant, la haine et l'adversité sont absentes. Seules l'horreur et l'angoisse restent. La souffrance de combattre ceux qui ont un jour été des êtres chers. Et enfin, la douleur bien réelle d'une lame s'insinuant dans la chaire. Le froid du métal, la déchirure des muscles, et celle du coeur. Ce furent les genoux d'un homme qui touchèrent le sol et lorsqu'il leva les yeux, c'est les orbes d'un ami qu'il vit._

* * *

Un bruit mat retentit dans la pénombre d'une chambre.

"-Merde..."

Une silhouette se redressa sur le plancher en passant une main sur son dos endolori. Elle poussa ses cheveux en dehors de son champ de vision et chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur. Trente bonnes secondes plus tard, une lumière dorée illumina la pièce. Sur le parquet se trouvait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, il avait la peau légèrement hâlée et des cheveux châtains foncés qui lui arrivaient à la nuque. Ses yeux étaient marrons très clairs, presque jaunes. Il était grand mais semblait surtout fin. Ses jambes étaient enroulées dans un drap qui provenait visiblement du lit.

 **"Saloperie de cauchemars... On dirait que les somnifères ne marchent plus."**

Il mit un instant avant de se rappeler où il était.

 **"Ah, oui c'est vrai... Colocation forcée."**

Dans la journée d'hier, il avait appris que ses parents lui avaient caché son adoption. Il n'était pas du genre à mal réagir, il était d'une nature plutôt calme, mais ça ajouté à ses insomnies répétées... Bref, mauvaise réaction ajoutée à un appartement supprimé égal colocation d'urgence avec un pote. Heureusement que son meilleur ami était à la même université que lui.

Le brun jeta un regard blasé au réveil qui se trouvait sur la commode. Les chiffres _4 : 58_ brillaient sur l'objet. L'étudiant soupira et se releva, rejetant le drap détaché sur le matelas. Il attrapa un T-shirt qui se trouvait sur le fauteuil du bureau avant de partir dans la cuisine en quête de café.

Presque une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'il était assis devant la table entrain de vérifier ses cours sur son téléphone, il entendit les furieux bips d'une alarme de réveil. Il eut un sourire narquois et se releva pour refaire du café.

Quelques instants plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme avec des cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Ces derniers étaient à moitié dans son visage, cachant en partie ses yeux marron et sa légère barbe.

"-T'es beaucoup trop matinal pour moi..." salua t-il en essayant de se réveiller.

"-Bonjour à toi aussi Gwaine et te plains pas, j'fais le café." Répliqua son colocataire avec un sourire amusé.

Il lui tendit une tasse remplie du liquide brun qui avait l'air brûlant.

"-Certes. Rappelle moi pour quoi est-ce que tes parents ne veulent plus de leur fils prodigue ?" demanda Gwaine en attrapant la tasse.

"-Adopté le fils prodigue, adopté." Corrigea son meilleur ami en haussant les épaules. "Tu prends à quelle heure aujourd'hui ?

-Serait-ce une tentative ratée de changement de sujet "? Railla son interlocuteur. "Seth, tu devrais me connaitre depuis le temps !"

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel :

"-Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est ami déjà ?

-Probablement à cause de mon charme irrésistible." Répondit Gwaine avec un air narquois.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux étudiants se retrouvèrent dans la voiture de Seth en direction de leur université. Comme d'habitude, le parking qui cernait le vieux bâtiment de Woodford était surchargé de véhicules et d'étudiants dont la plupart avait entre vingt et trente ans. Ce qui faisait de Seth et Gwaine des personnes de la moyenne, le premier ayant vingt-quatre ans et le second vingt-cinq. L'université était composée de plusieurs anciens bâtiments entourant un petit parc. Près du parking se trouvait un large lac artificiel.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et Seth vit son meilleur ami prendre le chemin inverse à celui de l'amphithéâtre.

"-Me dis pas que tu vas encore sécher ?!" S'exclama le premier.

"-Faut bien que l'un de nous deux s'amuse !" répliqua le brun en s'éloignant.

Seth secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Il connaissait Gwaine depuis le collège, il ne voyait pas pourquoi le comportement de ce dernier continuait de l'étonner.

La cloche du campus retentit, le jeune homme soupira et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa salle.

 **"J'me lève à quatre heure et je suis pas foutu d'arriver à l'heure !"**

Ruminant ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention à la fille qui se trouvait devant lui. Il la bouscula, faisant tomber ses livres à terre.

"-Désolé !" S'excusa t-il en se penchant pour les ramasser.

"-C'est de ma faute, je ne regardais pas où j'allais." fit la jeune femme en écartant ses excuses d'un mouvement de main.

Il s'agissait d'une fille à la peau mâte aux yeux noisette avec un joli sourire.

"-Puis-je connaitre le nom de mon agresseur ?" S'enquit l'étudiant en lui tendant ses livres.

"-Gwen Greidawl et quel est celui de ma pauvre victime?" Répondit simplement la brune.

La cloche sonna une deuxième fois, faisant grimacer l'étudiant.

"-Seth Moore et j'aurais apprécié discuter plus longtemps, mais je vais encore finir en retard." Salua t-il en partant à reculons.

"-À plus tard alors." Fit Gwen en le saluant d'un signe de main.

En partant, Seth se fit la réflexion que le visage de la jeune fille lui était familier.

"-Tu le connais ?" demanda un autre étudiant en s'approchant de Gwen.

Il était plutôt grand, peut être un peu moins que Seth et Gwaine, avait des cheveux châtains sombres courts et des yeux marrons presque noirs.

"-Non... Mais je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part..." murmura la jeune femme.

L'autre étudiant haussa les épaules :

"-L'université est grande, tu l'as peut être déjà croisé.

-Tu as surement raison." Répondit la brune en se tournant vers son petit ami avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Celui-ci l'embrassa rapidement avant de reprendre :

"-Dépêche-toi avant de finir en retard.

-Oui Lancelot, j'y vais de ce pas." répliqua l'étudiante en histoire avec un air narquois.

Ce dernier grimaça.

"-Tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle comme ça.

-Vas falloir t'y habituer, parce que moi, j'adore ce prénom." S'amusa la brune avant de s'éloigner.


	4. Chapter 2: Madra Alta

Chapitre 2: Madra Alta

Barbant. C'est le mot qui correspondait le plus au cours auquel assistait Seth. Comprendre qu'un homme qui devait avoir l'âge de la retraite, voir plus, parlait d'une manière inintelligible et ennuyeuse d'un sujet des plus intéressants. À savoir les civilisations qui peuplaient les terres du nord avant l'invasion des romains.

Le brun étouffa un bâillement avant de regarder l'heure sur sa montre, _11 : 47_. Dans treize minutes, son calvaire serait terminé. Il soupira et jeta un regard à la pochette où il prenait d'habitude ses notes. Notes qui avaient été apparemment remplacé par toutes sortes de dessins. Loups, symboles celtiques, portraits rapides et à peine esquissé côtoyaient des crânes et autres scènes sanglantes.

Il tourna son regard vers les fenêtres qui se trouvaient sur la partie opposée de l'amphithéâtre. Pour une fois, il enviait Gwaine. Une quinte de toux de son professeur le fit sursauter. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas étendue s'approcher.

"-Mademoiselle Constantine ? Pouvez-vous me dire quelle civilisation nous étudions ?" demanda le vieil homme aux cheveux gris-blancs.

Pendant un instant, Seth avait crut qu'il allait s'adresser à lui. Mais c'était apparemment à la jeune femme aux cheveux sombres qui semblait dormir, sa tête cachée dans ses bras, située à sa gauche qu'il parlait.

"- Souhaitez-vous une réponse précise ou vague ? Pour la réponse précise, je répondrais les Angles, l'une des civilisations principales de l'âge sombre. Pour la réponse vague, je dirais les Anglo-saxons." Fit la brune en dardant son regard ardoise sur le professeur.

Celui-ci sembla déstabilisé pendant un instant. Seth sourit d'un air amusé.

"-Hrem... Bien. Veuillez avoir l'air un peu plus attentive à l'avenir." Commenta le sexagénaire avant de retourner au centre de l'amphi'.

"-Pour qui il nous prend ? On est plus au lycée." Grinça l'étudiante en faisant craquer ses cervicales.

"-Fort heureusement." Ajouta Seth à voix basse.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui. L'autre étudiant lui donna environ son âge, peut être un peu moins. Ses cheveux aile de corbeau étaient striés de mèches teintes en blanc et ses yeux étaient d'un gris métallique. Elle portait des lunettes à monture noire et un piercing se trouvait au dessus de son sourcil doit. Elle sourit d'un air narquois :

"-Ravie de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à le penser. Moi, c'est Tara et toi ?

-Setenta, mais tout le monde m'appelle Seth." Répondit le brun.

Leur présentation fut interrompue par la cloche qui sonna midi. Tara attrapa son sac et fut dans les premiers à partir. Seth eut juste le temps d'apercevoir de multiples tatouages sur ses avant-bras qui disparaissaient sous les manches de sa chemise. Le brun récupéra son sac à dos ainsi que sa pochette et sortit à son tour de la salle.

* * *

Il fut ravi de retrouver l'air brumeux et frais de l'extérieur. Il n'avait pas vraiment de saison préférée mais il appréciait tout particulièrement l'automne. Surement à cause de la brume ou des jours qui raccourcissaient.

Il jeta un regard à son téléphone, pas de nouveau message. Il secoua la tête, son meilleur ami devrait déjà être de retour. Il avait beau ne pas assister aux cours, il était toujours là à l'heure du déjeuner. Il entendit une exclamation, suivit d'une autre, près du petit parc au centre du campus. Seth soupira : il avait reconnut l'une des voix. Il lança son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers le son.  
Comme il s'y attendait, l'une des voix appartenait à Gwaine.

 **"Que ceux qui sont surpris lèvent la main."**

Dans un coin de la cour centrale se trouvait effectivement son colocataire, apparemment en train de se disputer avec un autre étudiant. Le sujet était inconnu, probablement à cause d'une fille connaissant Gwaine. En s'approchant, Seth remarqua que ce qu'il avait prit pour une dispute semblait plutôt être un éclat de rire général.

"-On vous entend depuis l'autre bout du bâtiment." Lança t-il en s'approchant.

Avec les deux autres étudiants se trouvait Gwen :

"-J'essaye de les calmer depuis cinq minutes."

Gwaine essaya de dire quelque chose mais il fut repris par un éclat de rire. Voyant le nouvel arrivant, l'autre étudiant se calma un peu.

"-Ce qui a marché avec beaucoup de succès." Ajouta t-il avec un sourire amusé.

"- Peut-on savoir ce qui a causé un tel éclat de rire ?" demanda Seth.

"-C'est ce que j'essaye de comprendre depuis tout à l'heure ! Mais Lance ne veut pas me dire et lui, il n'arrive pas à aligner deux mots !" s'exclama Gwen.

"-Connaissant Gwaine, c'est surement une idiotie." Dit simplement Seth en évitant de justesse le poing dirigé vers son épaule.

"-Oï ! Comment tu veux que je réussisse à me faire apprécier par des gens normaux si tu me décrédibilise à chaque fois !" Se vexa faussement l'intéressé.

Les quatre étudiants continuèrent de discuter. Seth apprit que le prénom complet de Gwen était Guenièvre ce qui, vu le prénom de son petit ami, était assez amusant. Ils suivaient tous des études assez différentes, Gwen était en lettres, Lance en physique et Seth ainsi que Gwaine en histoire. Ils se séparèrent à la fin de la pause pour retourner en cours. Ils n'avaient rien dit, mais tous avaient eut cette impression de déjà vu. Comme si être en train de discuter avec les autres était déjà arrivé. Alors qu'ils ne s'étaient rencontrés qu'aujourd'hui.

* * *

Pour une fois, Gwaine se dirigea vers l'amphithéâtre, contrairement à Seth qui n'avait pas cours à cette heure là. Il entra donc dans l'une des tours du vieux bâtiment. Il monta les longs escaliers étroits (et vides) de la tour pour atteindre une porte ancienne de bois sombre. Il la poussa pour l'ouvrir, ce qu'elle fit dans un léger grincement. La pièce était une large salle circulaire aux murs couverts de rayonnages. De longues étagères entièrement garnies de livres remplissaient l'espace. Ce qui restait de vide était utilisé pour des sièges et pour un bureau de documentaliste.  
Setenta salua cette dernière, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux auburn, et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle. Ce qu'il cherchait ne se trouvait pas dans les rayons « normaux », il devait donc monter à l'étage. Il passa donc derrière le dernier rayonnage où se trouvait une nouvelle porte que l'étudiant poussa. Une nouvelle volée de marches en colimaçon se dévoila.

La pièce suivante avait la même forme que celle du dessous mais était beaucoup moins ordonnée. Les rayonnages étaient remplis à craquer de livres anciens mais aussi d'ouvrages plus récents. La poussière s'accumulait sur le haut des étagères. L'espace entre elles était étroit, quasiment inexistant. La pièce était éclairée par de hautes fenêtres aux vitraux anciens, diffusant des traits de couleurs sur le parquet grinçant. Pas de bureau de documentaliste ici, juste quelques sièges. Seuls cinq étudiants se trouvaient là.

Seth posa son sac sur un des fauteuils et commença à chercher dans les rayonnages ce qui l'intéressait. Il n'avait généralement aucun souvenir visuel de ses cauchemars. Juste des sons, parfois des sensations. Il n'y avait cependant qu'un seul lieu qui lui revenait : un champ de bataille, couvert de cadavres de soldats, enfin, plutôt de chevaliers. Au loin, un lac avec une île au centre. Il se souvenait aussi d'une histoire de chien noir.

Il commença à chercher et attrapa un livre épais à la couverture noire avec un titre en lettres argentées : « Black Shuck ».  
L'étudiant s'approcha ensuite d'un des rayonnages centraux, à peine éclairé par la lumière orangé de l'un des vitraux. Il posa son premier livre sur le dessus de l'étagère et attacha ses cheveux avec un élastique pour mieux voir les titres.

"-Alors... Allana, Arcades, Arcanes des droits de l'Homme... Avalon." Lut-il.

Il reprit son livre et voulut attraper l'ouvrage qui se trouvait sur la troisième étagère en partant du bas. Cependant, il n'était le seul à vouloir ce livre car quelqu'un mit la main dessus en même temps que lui.

Seth retira brusquement sa main, comme si le contact l'avait brûlé. L'autre personne ayant eu la même réaction, le livre tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

"-Pardon !" fit l'étudiant en ramassant le livre.

Il était plus petit que Seth, avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus. Ses pommettes étaient saillantes, couverte par une barbe de trois jours et de légères cernes se trouvaient sous ses yeux. Il avait une tenue normale, chemise blanche, veste bleu et un foulard rouge qui détonnait un peu. Malgré sa stature frêle, il émanait du jeune homme une étrange aura.  
Le plus grand recula légèrement. Il y avait un problème. Il était sûr de le connaitre...

"-Setenta ?" S'étonna l'autre, semblant le reconnaître.

Un début de sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

"-Est-ce qu'on se connait ?" demanda Seth en cherchant le visage du brun dans ses souvenirs.

Le visage du plus jeune s'assombrit.

"-Je... Je m'appelle Merlin. Je suppose que ça ne te dis rien ?" Soupira t-il.

Un éclat doré étrange passa dans les yeux de Seth. Un début de migraine le fit grimacer.

"-Non, désolé." Répondit t-il.

"-C'est de ma faute, j'ai dû confondre.

-Je ne connais pas beaucoup de personne portant le même prénom que moi." Se moqua Setenta.

Un demi-sourire apparut sur le visage de l'autre jeune homme.

"-Certes. Est-ce que ça va ?" S'inquiéta t-il en voyant une nouvelle grimace de douleur passer sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

"-Je... Je crois que j'ai besoin de sortir, c'est tout." Coupa Seth en faisant demi-tour.

Il récupéra son sac et sorti rapidement dehors. Sa tête tournait, le son extérieur lui parvenait assourdit, son sang battait à ses tempes. Le sol lui sembla tanguer. Il dut s'appuyer contre le mur extérieur du bâtiment pour retrouver un semblant d'équilibre.

 _Le lien est brisé..._

Seth se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu'au sol. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il avait l'impression de le connaitre ?! Un voile doré se posa sur son champ de vision.

 _...Pourquoi?_

Il se mordit la langue pour essayer de résister à cette douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne. Il serra les poings, se blessant sans même s'en rendre compte. A travers ses yeux à demi-clos, il vit quelqu'un s'approcher. Ce qui, vu son état, n'était pas dans l'intérêt de l'individu. Ce dernier se mit à sa hauteur, il s'agissait de Merlin.

Un grondement sourd retentit, Setenta leva des yeux jaunes vers le sorcier. Celui-ci ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure de l'attitude agressive du brun. Il se contenta de planter ses yeux bleus dans ceux dorés du plus jeune.

"- _Madra_ _allta_." Prononça Merlin

Ses yeux passèrent du bleu à un orange incandescent.


	5. Chapter 3: Merlin

Chapitre 3: Merlin

"-Oh mes dieux..." Souffla Seth en passant une main sur son front brûlant.

Sa première réflexion fut que la douleur était partie et que sa migraine avait diminué. Sa seconde pensée fut qu'il n'avait strictement aucune idée de où il était ni de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se souvenait de son départ précipité de la bibliothèque, de la douleur qui avait enserrée sa tête comme un étau et cette voix. Cette voix qui n'arrêtait pas de crier dans son esprit. La même qu'il entendait toutes les nuits. Celle qui criait au meurtre et qui semblait assoiffée de sang. C'était la première fois que ça arrivait de jour, et en public qui plus est.

Le brun se redressa en appuyant ses mains au sol et grimaça de douleur. Il jeta un regard à ses paumes: celles-ci présentaient quatre marques profondes et rougeâtres. C'aurait put être ses ongles mais les marques n'auraient pas été aussi profondes...  
Setenta secoua la tête et décida plutôt de se préoccuper du lieu où il se trouvait. À savoir une pièce circulaire qui semblait servir de salle de stockage au vu des casiers, étagères et autres objets du style sièges ou tables qui traînaient là. La pièce était seulement éclairée par une triple fenêtre donnant sur un ciel de crépuscule légèrement brumeux.

"-Est-ce que ça va ?" Lui demanda une voix.

"-J'ai l'impression de m'être pris une enclume dans la tête mais ouais." Répondit le brun en reconnaissant Merlin. "On est où ? Et quand surtout ?

-Tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air en état de marcher donc je t'ai fait revenir à l'intérieur." Expliqua le sorcier. "Quant au quand, ça va faire trois bonnes heures."

"-Trois heures ?!" S'étrangla Seth. "Oh mon dieu, Gwaine va me tuer, c'est moi qui ai les clés...

-Parce que lui aussi il est..."

Merlin s'interrompit : si Seth ne se souvenait pas de lui, il devait en être de même pour les autres.  
De son côté, le brun avait plus ou moins cessé d'écouter. Trois heures, ça voulait dire qu'il était resté tout ce temps ? Alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas ? À vrai dire, il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais, si une partie de lui disait connaitre Merlin, ce n'était pas le cas de la seconde. Dans tous les cas, ce dernier s'était occupé de lui et il avait désormais une dette.

"-Merci, je t'en dois une." Dit-il finalement, il se fichait de le connaitre ou pas, Merlin l'avait aidé et c'était tout ce qui lui importait réellement.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et sourit légèrement :

"-De rien. Tu aurais surement fait la même chose à ma place."

Seth sourit à son tour, c'était totalement vrai. Il n'y pouvait rien, depuis qu'il était gamin, il aidait toujours les autres, les plus jeunes, les plus faibles, ceux qui avaient le plus de problèmes. Et ça lui avait valu de se retrouver dans des situations de plus en plus dangereuses avec le temps. Comme ça qu'il avait rencontré Gwaine d'ailleurs. Comment est ce que l'infirmière avait appelé ça déjà ? Le syndrome de protection ?

"-C'est comme ça que je m'attire des ennuis généralement." Ajouta t-il.

"-M'en parle pas, entre ça et surveiller un meilleur ami qui fonce partout." Continua Merlin en hochant la tête d'un air compréhensif.

"-Toi aussi t'en as un comme ça ?" remarqua l'étudiant. "Le mien doit être pire, il est toujours entrain de boire et de flirter à droite à gauche."

Le sorcier se mit à rire :

"-Oui, je vois le genre, j'ai connu quelqu'un comme ça il y a... Une éternité."

Le téléphone de Seth tinta, interrompant leur conversation. Le brun jeta un rapide regard à l'écran de son portable :

 _"-Où t'es passé ?! -GL"_

Le brun secoua la tête : pour une fois que ce n'était pas à lui d'envoyer ce message à Gwaine.

"-Désolé, faut que je réponde." S'excusa t-il

 _« -J'arrive dans deux minutes, t'as qu'à aller prendre un verre en attendant. J't'expliquerais plus tard. -SM_

 _-Ok, j'peux au moins savoir comment elle s'appelle ? -GL"_

Seth leva les yeux au ciel et reteignit son téléphone :

"-Désolé, va falloir que j'y aille.

-Pas de problème. Je peux juste te poser une question ?" répondit le plus petit en attrapant quelque chose sur le sol.

"-Oui, bien sûr.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais ce bouquin ?" poursuivit Merlin en lui montrant le livre sur Avalon.

"-Ah, ça..."

Setenta n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps pour trouver une raison plausible. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas décemment dire la vérité sans passer pour un cinglé. Surtout lorsque la dite vérité incluait créatures, sorts et massacres brumeux.

"-C'est à cause d'un truc qu'on étudie en histoire ancienne." Inventa t-il en haussant les épaules.

 **"Pitié, ne poses pas d'autres questions..."**

Ce mensonge sembla convaincre Merlin qui acquiesça avant de lui lancer le livre que Seth attrapa tant bien que mal.

"-Aïe." Grinça t-il à cause des marques qu'il avait aux mains.

"-Ça va ?" S'inquiéta l'envoyeur en s'approchant.

"-Ouais, ouais, j'ai dû me faire mal tout à l'heure, c'est rien." Répliqua l'autre.

"-Fais voir ?"

Seth haussa les épaules et lui montra ses mains.

"- _Bansîdh*_." Murmura le sorcier dans un souffle.

Ses yeux devinrent oranges pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre leur couleur bleu habituelle. Quelques étincelles apparurent là où la peau avait été déchirée avant de s'enfoncer dans la peau, résorbant les griffures jusqu'à n'être qu'un souvenir.

"-Qu'est ce que..." souffla l'ex-blessé en regardant ses mains.

Il ne partit pas en courant, ne se mit pas à hurler à la sorcellerie ou à la magie. Il se trouva prit dans une contemplation intriguée de ses cicatrices, enfin, leur absence, mais aussi des yeux de Merlin qui l'observait désormais d'un air rieur.

"-Je dois avouer que c'est... Inattendu. Ça t'arrive souvent de guérir des gens que tu connais à peine grâce à la magie ?" dit il simplement. "Les gens ne paniquent pas quand tu fais ça ? J'aurais pu te frapper et partir en courant si j'étais... Well, normal.

-Je savais que tu réagirais bien." Répondit Merlin avec un grand sourire, "Et ça ne m'arrive quasiment jamais. Tout comme on appelle quasiment jamais ça magie. Les gens préfèrent sorcellerie d'habitude.

-La sorcellerie et la magie sont les deux faces d'une même pièce, les gens ne les apprécient pas toujours de la même manière, c'est tout." Répliqua Setenta en acquiesçant vaguement avant de se figer.

 **"Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ?! Comme si je m'y connaissais en trucs comme ça moi ! J'ai juste lu les _Harry Potter._ Une petite cinquantaine de fois remarque."**

Le sorcier haussa un sourcil amusé :

"-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je m'attendais à cette réponse.

-J'ai le droit d'en savoir plus sur tes pouvoirs à moins que tu veuille effacer ma mémoire ou un truc comme ça ?" Poursuivit le plus grand.

"-Non, sur ma très longue vie, je ne crois pas avoir déjà effacée la mémoire de quelqu'un."

"-Longue vie? Longue vie à la Dumbledore ou à la Seigneur du temps?" S'enquit Seth.

Son interlocuteur eut l'air de réfléchir:

"-Je dirais seigneur du temps. Je dois avoir mille ans, plus ou moins... J'ai arrêté de compter après les premiers siècles." Répondit-il très sérieusement.

"-Damn... Et dire que je te pensais plus jeune que moi. Les sorciers sont immortels ? Vous avez un sort de régénération, quelque chose comme ça ?" Continua Seth qui semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter de poser des questions.

"-Je ne pense pas qu'on soit immortel mais oui, on a un sort de régénération. Ils utilisent beaucoup ça en Asie." Expliqua Merlin.

"-Ok... Donc, tu es né vers... La légende de la table ronde ? Ish." commença le plus jeune en essayant de se souvenir de ses cours d'histoire.

"-Oui, j'ai vu ça passer. Ça et ses rois." Coupa Merlin, un air sombre au visage.

Visiblement, il n'était plus si impatient de répondre aux question de Seth.

"-Et apparemment tu l'a même bien connu. Je suppose que tu parles surtout d'Arthur ?

-Comment tu le sais ? J'aurais pu parler d'Uther." Répliqua le sorcier.

"-On parle toujours d'Arthur et Merlin, jamais d'Uther et Merlin. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il y avait entre vous deux..." continua Seth, avant d'apercevoir l'immense tristesse qui s'était installé dans le regard de son aîné. "Et je ferais apparemment mieux de me taire. Désolé si j'ai ramené quelque chose de douloureux.

-Il faudrait déjà que ça m'ait quitté pour que tu le ramène." Murmura l'autre, presque pour lui même.

"-Je suis encore plus désolé pour toi alors. J'y connais que dalle en sentiments, probablement à cause de mon crétin de meilleur ami, mais je me doute que ce que tu vis doit être très dur. En plus de mille ans, un humain normal aurait sans doute tourné la page." S'excusa le brun.

Merlin lui lança un regard étrange, comme si quelque chose dans le discours de Seth l'avait surpris.

"-Bon, je ne sais pas pour toi mais passer ma soirée dans une salle de stockage ne m'intéresse pas vraiment ! On va discuter ailleurs ?" proposa l'étudiant en ouvrant la porte.

Le second sourit légèrement.

"-Ça sera toujours mieux qu'ici."

Les deux jeunes hommes (enfin, l'un des deux avait plus de mille ans, mais ne nous attardons pas sur de tel détail pour le moment) sortirent donc de la salle de stockage. Elle se trouvait apparemment dans le bâtiment d'administration, celui auquel était accolé la tour-bibliothèque. Visiblement, tout le monde avait déjà quitté les lieux. Seth croisa les doigts pour la porte centrale ne soit pas fermée. Il tira sur le battant mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

"-Génial..." soupira t-il après un second essai.

Merlin sourit et s'approcha :

"- _Agorwyr chi.**_

-Ça a ses avantages de connaitre un sorcier." Admit Seth alors que la porte s'ouvrait dans un déclic.

"-Enfin quelqu'un qui reconnait mon utilité en ce bas-monde !" S'amusa Merlin en sortant.

Le second se mit à rire et le suivit. Dehors, le soleil avait quasiment disparu derrière les immeubles et les quelques arbres du parc. La fraîcheur de la journée avait laissé place à un froid et à une bruine glacée qui semblait réussir à s'infiltrer dans chaque recoin.  
Le sorcier frissonna et se dépêcha de renfiler le trench-coat sombre qu'il avait avec lui. La température et la pluie ne dérangeait apparemment que lui car Setenta marchait tranquillement à ses cotés, sa veste en cuir marron ouverte sur une simple chemise et mains dans les poches, s'en même avoir l'air de remarquer la bruine.

"-Au fait, si tout ce qui est sorcellerie existe, est-ce que c'est aussi le cas du reste ?" reprit Seth en commençant d'avancer dans le parc.

"-Si tu pouvais être encore moins précis ça m'arrangerait." Railla le multi-centenaire en remontant son col pour essayer de se protéger tant bien que mal du vent insidieux.

"-Comprendre le reste du bestiaire non-naturel. Dragons, démons, loup-garou, vampire, kitsune, manticore..." expliqua le brun qui semblait apparemment bien connaitre son sujet.

"-Alors, dragons quasiment plus, démons,c'est... Compliqué, de même que les loups garous. Enfin, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui avait une transformation semblable mais ça tenait plus du _Black Shuck_ que du lycanthrope. J'ai croisé un vampire en... Où est-ce que c'était déjà ? Je crois que c'était en France... Quant aux kitsunes, je n'ai entendu que quelques rumeurs mais les manticores existent ! Elles sont dangereuses mais bien moins impressionnantes que ce que décrivent les gréco-romains." Raconta le sorcier en réfléchissant, "Mais personnellement, je pars du principe que tant que je n'ai pas la preuve du contraire, tout existe.

-J'aurais plutôt tendance à faire le contraire et à ne croire que ce que je vois." Ajouta Setenta.

"-Dit-il alors qu'il vient de voir un sorcier soigner ses mains et ouvrir une porte grâce à la magie." Ironisa l'autre en passant le portail de métal avec le nom de l'université.

"-Avalon existe alors je suppose." Murmura le brun en cherchant sa voiture du regard sur le parking.

"-Oui." Répondit simplement Merlin en le suivant, "Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu voulais vraiment ce livre ?

-Comment ça ?" S'étonna Seth en repérant une voiture noire sous le couvert des arbres.

"-Je ne sais pas si c'est l'habitude, mais tu m'as tout l'air d'être un très mauvais menteur." Fit le plus vieux en s'arrêtant.

Seth eut un léger rire désabusé et se stoppa aussi :

"-Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on me dit souvent. D'habitude, c'est un domaine que je maîtrise plutôt bien mais je suppose que ça ne suffit pas contre un sorcier de plus de mille ans. 'Fin bref. Si je voulais ce livre, c'était pour avoir des réponses.

-Sur quoi ?" Continua le brun.

"-Sur un sujet idiot, dont je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler, surtout sous la pluie et dans le froid." Répliqua l'étudiant en reprenant sa marche.

"-Et je suppose que je vais devoir me contenter de cette réponse pour le moment." Soupira Merlin.

"-Yep ! T'as une voiture ?" demanda t-il en voyant les cheveux aile de corbeau du sorcier plaqués sur son crâne.

"-Euh... Non." Répondit ce dernier.

"-Rassures moi, tu as au moins un appart' ?" poursuivit Seth, qui, comme d'habitude, s'inquiétait pour tout le monde.

"-Oh, oui, oui. Dans le quartier étudiant." Dit le sorcier en montrant les immeubles lointains du pouce.

L'étudiant leva les yeux au ciel devant la pauvre mine qu'avait le brun. Il avait beau être un sorcier ayant plus de mille ans, là, il ressemblait surtout à un ado paumé sous la pluie.

"-Allez, ramène toi, je te dépose."

* * *

*La bansidh est une fée/sorcière/déesse guérisseuse et aussi messagère des dieux dans la mythologie celtique irlandaise.

**Ouvres-toi en gallois.


	6. Chapter 4: Une soirée au Perfect Alchemy

Chapitre 4: Une soirée au Perfect Alchemy

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, alors que le ciel grisâtre de la journée avait cédé sa place à un ciel clair-obscur, illuminé par les lueurs de la capitale, une légère bruine avait commencé à tomber sur les rues de Londres. Le parking du campus était désormais vide, la cloche égrena dix coups.

Plus loin, dans un des quartiers étudiants qui se situaient en bordure de la ville, de la musique retentissait. Un simple morceau joué au violon. La violoniste était une étudiante en psychologie qui jouait en regardant la pluie tomber à l'extérieur.  
Elle regarda une silhouette encapuchonnée passer dans la rue en contrebas sans vraiment la voir. Cette silhouette était fine, des cheveux noirs dépassaient de la capuche de sa veste, rendant son visage invisible. Un câble blanc dépassait de son col, preuve qu'elle aussi écoutait de la musique.

La passante s'arrêta devant un bâtiment de pierre donc l'extérieur était striée de bois. De larges fenêtres donnaient sur un intérieur accueillant illuminé par une chaude lumière dorée. Une pancarte se trouvait à l'extérieur avec marqué : _Perfect Alchemy_.  
La silhouette haussa les épaules et entra en retirant capuche et écouteurs.

"-Bonsoir !" Lança une voix joyeuse provenant visiblement du comptoir.

Elle appartenait à une jeune femme d'environ vingt-deux ans, de taille moyenne, aux grand yeux noisettes encadrés de cheveux châtains. La repérer n'était pas difficile avec le T-shirt à manches longues rouge vif qu'elle portait. Dans sa main droite se trouvait une chope de bière qu'elle essuyait de la main gauche avec un torchon immaculé.

Tara sourit :

"-'Soir."

L'intérieur du pub était chaleureux comme un trou de Hobbit ou une taverne de nain selon Tara. Oui, ses livres préférés se trouvaient être ceux de J.R.R Tolkien.  
Le pub donc, était rempli par des gens qui avait pour la plupart entre vingt et trente ans. Ce qui, vu le quartier, était plutôt logique. Toutefois, il y avait quelques groupes de personnes plus âgés. La plupart des clients étaient attablés aux tables rondes qui peuplaient la salle, laissant les sièges devant le comptoir de bois vides. Des lustres pendaient aux poutres du plafond, et de nombreux tableaux ou gravures accrochés aux murs complétaient la décoration simple mais chaleureuse du lieu. Une longue rangée de paternes couvertes de vestes et de manteaux se trouvaient contre le mur près de la porte.

Tara y accrocha sa veste et s'approcha du comptoir.

"-Qu'est ce que je vous sers ?" demanda la barmaid en posant sa chope sur l'étagère qui se trouvait derrière elle.

"-Une _vodka and lime_ s'il vous plait." Répondit la brune en s'asseyant sur un tabouret.

Elle remonta les manches de sa chemise bleu nuit et retira ses mitaines noires, laissant voir ses multiples tatouages. Sur ses mains se trouvaient deux tatouages identiques, à savoir un crâne coiffé d'un haut de forme et une rose. Des ronces s'entrelaçaient sur ses phalanges. Quant à ses avant-bras, ils étaient couverts par une gisante entourée de roses noires et blanches sur le droit et un squelette entouré de lierres ainsi que la cage thoracique remplie de fleurs.

"-Je vous apporte ça tout de suite. Vous voulez quelque chose avec ? Le cuisinier part dans dix minutes donc c'est maintenant ou jamais." Reprit la brune de l'autre côté du bar.

"-Ça ira, merci."

La barmaid acquiesça et alla préparer la boisson. Pendant ce temps là, l'étudiante sorti un carnet avec l'écusson de Woodford et commença à noter ce qui ressemblait à une traduction en latin.

"-Oh, tu es à Woodford toi aussi ?" Remarqua la brune en revenant avec un verre rempli d'un liquide vert transparent dont le dessus était couvert de glaçons et de citrons vert.

"-Merci. Et oui, j'suis des cours de littérature." Expliqua la jeune femme en attrapant son verre.

"-Pareil, je suis en seconde année." Ajouta la propriétaire en s'accoudant au meuble.

"-Ah ? Un an de moins que moi alors." Comprit la brune en rangeant son carnet.

"-Moi, c'est Maïa Vanek au fait." Se présenta la plus jeune.

"-Tara Constantine."

Leur discussion fut interrompue par la porte du bar qui claqua suite à un courant d'air.

"-Désolé !" S'excusa le nouvel arrivant avant de poser sa veste en cuir sur l'une des paternes.

"-Ya pas de mal." Répliqua Maïa en haussant les épaules, cette porte avait vu bien pire.

"-Barman ! On peut avoir une autre tournée ?" demanda, ou plutôt cria, un homme d'une trentaine d'années assis à l'une des tables avec cinq autres individus du même acabit.

"-Voilà une manière fort peu délicate de s'adresser à une demoiselle aussi charmante." Fit l'inconnu en allant s'asseoir au bar, pas très loin de Tara.

Maïa lui lança un regard incompréhensif avant de retourner préparer les pressions de la table de cinq. Tara se contenta d'un léger rire amusé :

"-Et voilà une manière peu commune de parler. Étudiant en lettre ?

-Encore un ?" S'étonna Maïa en posant les bières sur un plateau.

"-Non, histoire." Corrigea le brun.

"-Je prends votre commande dans deux secondes." Avertit la barmaid en allant porter les boissons à leurs commanditaires.

Et aussi leurs âmes sœurs au vue de la lueur fanatique qui s'alluma dans les yeux de cinq personnes attablées. Tara se serait presque attendu à des champs rituels.

"-Histoire ancienne ou moderne ?" demanda t-elle finalement, portant son verre à ses lèvres.

"-Les deux. Le futur est aussi intéressant que le passé, non ?" répondit son voisin avec un sourire narquois.

"-Certes mais le passé contient plus de réponses pour le présent que le futur." Répliqua la brune en reposant son verre.

Le sourire de l'étudiant s'agrandit.

"-Ça semble logique. Gwaine Lug." poursuivit-il en lui tendant une main que la brune serra.

"-Tara Constantine."

"-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ?" demanda Maïa en revenant vers eux.

"-Une _Beamish_ si vous avez, sinon n'importe quelle bière." Commanda le brun.

"-J'vous sers ça." prévint Maïa en allant chercher une bouteille.

"-Merci." Fit Gwaine avec un sourire qui se voulait s'en doute charmeur.

Tara lui jeta un regard blasé avant de sourire d'un air narquois.

"-Quoi ?

-Oh, rien, rien." Soupira t-elle sans arrêter pour autant.

Quelques clients sortirent. Il commençait à se faire tard. Il ne resta bientôt plus que les deux étudiants accoudés au comptoir, Maïa et les cinq malabars à leur table. La barmaid revient et versa un liquide brun et mousseux dans un grand verre à bière qu'elle tendit à Gwaine :

"-Et voilà.

-Merci bien." Remercia ce dernier, "À la votre." Ajouta t-il en direction de Tara qui leva légèrement son verre.

En un temps record, il reposa son verre. Vide. Maïa y versa le reste de la bouteille. La brune siffla entre ses dents :

"-J'en connais un qui va pas tenir longtemps.

-Il tiendra toujours plus que ces cinq soiffards. C'est la troisième tournée qu'ils prennent." Corrigea la barmaid en montrant la table du pouce.

"-Je suis encore là vous savez ?" Les interrompit l'étudiant.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard complice. Complicité bien vite interrompue par une voix éraillée par l'alcool :

"-Une autre !

-Et s'il vous plait, c'est pour les chiens ?" Grinça à voix haute Tara en terminant son verre d'un coup avant de le poser sur le comptoir dans un bruit mat.

"-Qu'est c'qu'il dit lui ?" Brailla un des cinq hommes.

Il était grand, plus que Tara qui faisait tout de même presque un mètre quatre-vingt, avec un crâne chauve luisant de sueur et un visage rendu rougeâtre par l'alcool.

Gwaine s'étouffa dans son verre et se mit à tousser violemment avant d'éclater franchement de rire. L'étudiante en lettres secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

"-On peut pas dire que l'alcool améliore leur perception.

\- Que veux-tu ? Ça ne réussit pas à tout le monde." Ironisa son voisin sans vraiment s'arrêter de rire.

Maïa sourit à leur échange.

"-Bon, elles viennent ces bières ?!" Reprit un autre des tonneaux d'alcools avec des cheveux gras plaqués en brosse.

"-Ouais, fais ton boulot, gonzesse !" Crut bon d'ajouter un troisième larron, faisant éclater de rire le reste de sa tablée, un badge sur son veston prévenait que son nom était Francis.

Ce ne fut pas le cas de Gwaine qui s'arrêta et leur lança un regard irrité. La barmaid lui fit signe de laisser tomber de la main et se tourna pour remplir de nouveau des verres.

"-Je pense que vous avez assez bu pour la soirée messieurs." Railla Tara en faisant tourner son tabouret vers ses interlocuteurs.

"-Ben ! Tu t'es plantée ! C'est une nana !" s'exclama un blond avant d'être pris de hoquet.

Le dénommé Ben haussa les épaules :

"-Pas de ma faute si c'est une planche à pain !

-Et pis, gonzesse ou pas, qu'est-ce t'as à te mêler d'nos affaires ?!" Continua un autre d'une voix avinée.

La brune fit craquer ses jointures d'un air peu commode.

"-Peut être qu'un ton plus courtois serait mieux apprécié et donc plus enclin à une réponse positive ?" répliqua Gwaine avant que Tara ait pu répondre.

Maïa fronça les sourcils :

" **Je sens que ça va mal finir...**

-J'ai rien compris à c'que tu viens de dire toi, mais j'suis presque sûr que tu mériterais de t'en prendre une !" Baragouina celui aux cheveux gras en tentant de lever.

"-Faudrait déjà que t'arrives à te lever, _douchebag_." Railla Tara avec un sourire narquois.

"-Répète un peu ça pour voir !?" S'énerva celui qui était à moitié debout en s'approchant, manquant de trébucher à cause d'un siège.

"-Il te le faut en quelle langue ? Japonais ? _Bakaeru_ * !" reprit la brune.

Seule Maïa comprit l'insulte, regarder des animés en version originale sous-titrée avait ses avantages. Les cinq hommes, dont le sang semblait avoir été en grande partie remplacé par de l'alcool, se levèrent, faisant pour la plupart tomber leur siège.

"-T'vas voir toi ! On va t'apprendre l'respect !

\- Mes dieux, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge." Soupira Tara, "Je pourrais ravoir la même chose avec plus de citrons s'il te plait ?" demanda t-elle à la barmaid qui observait la scène d'un air blasé.

Elle acquiesça et partit préparer la boisson. Gwaine termina la sienne en surveillant la progression des cinq ivrognes du coin de l'œil. Maïa eut le temps de revenir avec la commande avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

"-Merci." Fit Tara en retirant les citrons un à un et en les posant sur la soucoupe.

Arrivant en premier, celui qui avait un crâne aussi dégarni qu'un œuf, se lança dans une guirlande d'insultes et de provocations que les deux étudiants observèrent d'un air incompréhensif.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire là ?" demanda Gwaine en jetant un regard à Tara.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules :

"-Comment tu veux que je le sache ?

-Je sais pas, c'est toi l'étudiante en lettres !" répliqua le brun.

"-Ouais, mais là, j'suis pas sûre qu'il puisse en aligner trois des lettres." Railla t-elle en attrapant son verre.

Comprenant sans doute qu'on se moquait de lui, Ben (du moins, ils leur semblaient que c'était son nom) projeta son poing en direction du visage de Gwaine. Celui-ci esquiva tranquillement et reposa son verre sur le comptoir.

"-Un peu de tenue messieurs." Dit-il bien que son sourire amusé démente tout à fait le sérieux de ses paroles.

Il semblait plutôt content de la tournure qu'avait pris les événements. Maïa soupira.

"-Pour qui tu t'prends ?!" S'exclama Francis en arrivant à son tour à leur hauteur.

Les deux étudiants se retrouvèrent bientôt entourés par les cinq hommes. Tara secoua la tête.

"-Bon, on prend les paris ?" Proposa t-elle à Gwaine.

"-Pas la peine, je suis sûr de gagner." Répliqua ce dernier avec un clin d'œil railleur.

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de la brune.

"-J'aimerais bien voir ça tiens. Toujours sûr pour les paris ?

-Certain !" répondit le brun en esquivant un nouveau coup de poing.

La jeune femme soupira et attrapa les citrons qu'elle avait posés sur sa soucoupe tandis que Gwaine se prenait son premier coup de la soirée. À savoir un coup de poing dans le torse. Elle versa tout le jus qu'elle avait put extraire des citrons dans la soucoupe qu'elle plaça dans son dos avant de lancer un sourire sadique à Maïa.

"-Vous comptez vous y mettre à cinq contre un parce que vous êtes des lâches aussi cons que faibles ou c'est parce que vous avez peur de vous faire démonter par une nana ?!" S'exclama t-elle en se mettant face à aux ivrognes.

La provocation ne manqua pas de marcher sur leurs esprits machistes et deux d'entre eux se jetèrent sur elle. Persuadés à cause de sa stature fine qu'elle devait être faible, ils ne prirent pas garde à ce qu'elle tenait dans la main. Un hurlement surpassa les grognements de douleurs. Tara venait de jeter le contenu de sa soucoupe dans les yeux d'un blond qui recula en hurlant et en se frottant les yeux, ne faisant qu'aggraver le problème.

"-Eh ! C'est de la triche !" s'exclama Gwaine en voyant ça.

"-J'croyais que tu étais sûr de gagner ?" Ironisa la brune en envoyant son poing dans la mâchoire du second ivrogne.

Celui-ci tenta de répliquer d'un coup de poing dans les côtes mais l'étudiante se glissa sur le coté du bras qu'elle tordit à l'envers faisant crier son adversaire de douleur.

"-Je suis sûr de gagner ! J'en ai trois contre moi, ça me rapporte plus de points !" répliqua le brun en envoyant un coup de pied dans un tabouret pour qu'il se retrouve dans le menton de Ben le dégarni.

"-Pt'être mais pour le moment, j'ai pas pris de coup moi !" Poursuivit Tara, "Ça fait mal ?" demanda t-elle à l'homme qu'elle tenait.

Celui-ci acquiesça vivement en continuant de gémir. Un sourire sadique apparut sur les lèvres de sa tortionnaire :

"-Tant mieux. Si tu veux que j'arrête, il va falloir faire quelque chose pour moi, d'accord ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais au juste ?" demanda Gwaine en assommant celui qui avait les cheveux tellement gras que _Severus Rogue_ en aurait été jaloux.

Tara ne répondit pas, se contentant de forcer un peu plus sur l'articulation qui semblait prête à lâcher.

"-Oui, oui, j'vais l'faire, j'vais l'faire !" Cria l'autre.

"-Bien. Tu vas présenter tes excuses à la demoiselle puis, tu vas récupérer tes potes et vous allez tous partir, sinon, on vous éclate un à un." Ordonna t-elle en lui collant un coup de pied derrière les jambes pour l'obliger à se mettre sur les genoux.

Maïa fronça les sourcils : il y avait un problème au niveau des yeux de l'étudiante. La cornée de cette dernière était sombre, presque noire. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas s'être prise un coup.

Un des comparses de l'homme que tenait Tara s'approcha dans son dos, prêt à lui envoyer un coup en traître mais il fut accueillit par un coup de coude dans les cotes flottantes, suivit d'un coup de poing dans le nez qui émit un craquement sinistre.

"-J'attends mais je te préviens, je ne suis pas du genre patiente." Grinça t-elle.

"-Pardon ! On est désolé d'vous avoir mal parlé !" S'exécuta sa victime.

"-Bien, maintenant, tu vas payer les consommations que vous avez prit." –Il y eut un bruit de verre brisé- "Plus un supplément pour rembourser les dégâts occasionnés." Dit la brune en jetant un regard à Gwaine qui venait d'exploser son verre sur le crâne d'un des ivrognes.

"-Désolé." S'excusa l'étudiant sans sembler l'être pour deux sous.

Le rouquin que maintenait Tara jeta tous les billets qui se trouvaient dans son porte monnaie avant d'attraper ses comparses inconscients et de se précipiter dehors.

La brune attrapa les billets et les posa sur le comptoir.

"-Pour les consommations et les dégâts."

"-Voilà une bonne chose de faite !" Sourit Gwaine en se rasseyant tranquillement.

Il avait la joue légèrement rouge suite à un crochet non-esquivé et avait probablement quelques hématomes pour le moment invisibles. Quant à Tara, elle n'avait strictement rien et ce que Maïa avait crut voir sur ses yeux avait disparu.

Elle attrapa son verre et le vida d'une gorgée. Au loin, une cloche sonna onze heures.

"-Si vous faites ça à chaque fois que vous venez, je peux dire adieu à mon commerce !" s'exclama Maïa, "Vous avez vu le bordel que vous m'avez foutu ?!

-C'est pas nous qui avons commencé !" répliqua le brun.

"-J'suis d'accord avec _Don Juan_ !" Ajouta Tara en reposant son verre.

Gwaine ne répliqua rien, se contentant de rire. Maïa secoua la tête d'un air blasé :

"-Bon, allez, sortez de mon bar ! Il est tard et j'ai du ménage à faire maintenant !

-Mais il est que onze heures ?" protesta le brun.

"-J'm'en fiche, j'ai cours à huit heure demain !" Coupa la barman.

"-Moi aussi !" Répliquèrent les deux autres étudiants en même temps.

"-Arrête, je suis presque sûre que tu n'assistes jamais aux cours toi !" Railla Tara.

"-Et alors ? Techniquement, j'ai cours quand même."

La barmaid leva les yeux au ciel : ces deux idiots étaient plus âgés qu'elle et se comportaient comme de vrais gamins !

"-Dehors !" Lança t-elle, coupant court à leur discussion.

"-Oui madame, bien madame." Répondit Tara sur un ton sarcastique avant de se lever.

Elle déposa l'argent de sa consommation sur le comptoir et alla récupérer sa veste. Gwaine soupira mais l'imita.

"-À demain si on se voit !" Salua t-il avant de fermer la porte derrière eux.

Maïa les salua de la main et s'attela à ses comptes.

* * *

Plus tard, elle rejoignit la maison qu'elle partageait encore avec son père et sa plus jeune sœur. Ses deux frères suivaient leurs études plus loin de Londres.

"-Ça c'est bien passé ?" lui demanda son père alors qu'elle entrait dans le vestibule.

C'était un homme brun assez grand qui se trouvait dans le canapé du salon entrain de lire un vieux livre.

"-Plutôt, il y a une bagarre à la fin mais c'est tout." Répondit la brune en retirant chaussures et manteau.

"-Tu les as calmé normalement j'espère ? Tu n'as rien utilisé qui sorte de l'ordinaire ?" S'inquiéta le patriarche.

"-T'inquiète pas ! Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'utiliser le moindre petit sort !" répliqua Maïa en le rejoignant, "Deux étudiants de Woodford se sont chargés de les virer.

-Tant mieux, on ne brûle plus les nôtres depuis longtemps mais mieux vaut être discret." Conclut le brun en acquiesçant.

"-Au fait, tu connais une créature d'apparence humaine dont le blanc de la cornée serait remplacée par du noir ?" l'interrogea sa fille en posant ses clés sur la table.

"-Oui, plutôt !

-C'est quoi ?" Continua t-elle.

"-On appelle ça un démon."

* * *

*Connard en japonais


	7. Chapter 5: Un invité manque à l'appel

Chapitre 5: Un invité manque encore à l'appel

Minuit était largement passé lorsque Gwaine rentra à son appartement. Heureusement que le dernier bar où il était allé ne se trouvait pas très loin de son immeuble. Dans la rue, il avait repéré la voiture de Seth, signe que ce dernier était rentré. Il se demandait bien ce qui avait poussé son intellectuel de meilleur ami à sécher les cours. Chose qui n'avait jamais due arriver avant.

Gwaine sourit à demi, si c'était une fille, il aurait de quoi charrier son ami pendant un certain temps. Surtout si c'était du sérieux, ce qui changerait des coups d'un soir dont les deux jeunes gens étaient plus familiers.

Comme il s'en doutait, la porte de l'appartement n'était pas verrouillée. Il entra et poussa le loquet derrière lui. L'étudiant allait appeler son meilleur ami avant de se souvenir que les insomnies de ce dernier ne lui laissait quasiment que quatre ou cinq heures de sommeil (si il avait de la chance) et que le réveiller maintenant n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. Le brun soupira : son interrogatoire devrait attendre le lendemain matin. À condition que lui aussi réussisse à trouver le sommeil.

* * *

 _« -Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Nous sommes le vendredi dix_ _novembre_ _, il est six heures et vous écoutez_ BBC one _. Tout de suite, la météo suivi des informations ! Alors John, quel temps nous réserve t-on aujourd'hui ?_

 _-Un temps plutôt nuageux et froid comme hier. Quelques petites averses sont à prévoir en milieu de mâtiné et en fin d'après midi. Mais nous aurons tout de même le droit à quelques éclaircies. Pour les températures, prévoyez de vous couvrir ! Le maximum prévu est de onze degrés vers quatorze heures, le minimum sera de un degré après le coucher du soleil. Beaucoup de vent cet après midi, jusqu'à vingt kilomètre_ _s_ _heures sont annoncés !_

 _-Merci John, on vous retrouve à sept heures pour un nouveau point météo. Tout de suite, les titres de l'information avec Rory Milligan._

 _-Le multimilliardaire Alexander Coldwater, propriétaire de la multinationale_ Coldwater industries _, a annoncé son retour prochain à Londres, sa ville natale. Il a aussi annoncé une série de conférences dans les universités de la capitale. Nous rappelons que les actions de ses filiales scientifiques ne font qu'augmenter depuis leurs créations. Dans un autre registre, un nouveau règlement de compte a eu lieu dans le centre de Londres. D'après une source proche de l'enquête, la mafia d'origine britannique que les journaux ont nommé_ Gwalchmei _à cause du tatouage de faucon blanc que porte ses membres, serait impliquée. Elle en est à son dixième règlement de compte depuis le début de l'année... »_

Seth appuya sur le bouton mute du réveil et ouvrit péniblement les yeux avant de se redresser brusquement :

" **Six heures ?!** "

* * *

Il calcula rapidement le temps du trajet jusqu'à l'université avant de se calmer, il avait largement le temps. Pour une fois qu'il ne se réveillait pas à quatre heures. Il sortit de son lit et alla prendre une douche. Il était rentré à l'appartement vers vingt-deux heures et avait passé une bonne heure sur son ordinateur à chercher des informations sur ce qu'il avait découvert plus tôt dans la soirée. Mais bon, internet n'était pas forcément la meilleure source pour ce genre de recherches et il avait bien vite abandonné l'idée pour aller se coucher.  
Il ressortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, habillé et les cheveux légèrement mouillés.

"-Je crois que je suis entrain de vivre un miracle." Dit Gwaine en le voyant entrer dans la cuisine.

Seth lui jeta un regard incompréhensif, avant de comprendre que son meilleur ami lui parlait de l'heure.

"-Et j'en suis le premier surpris figure toi. Si ça pouvait être comme ça tous les jours, ça m'arrangerait." Répondit il en attrapant la cafetière, celle-ci étant vide, il secoua la tête avant de se mettre à préparer du café.

"-Je suppose que je vais devoir apprendre à faire un café correct dans ce cas." Soupira le brun avec un air dramatique.

"-Ce serait une bonne chose étant donné que j'espère me trouver un appart' d'ici la fin du trimestre." Ajouta Seth en sortant deux tasses qu'il remplit.

Gwaine acquiesça.

"-Au fait, tu ne m'as pas répondu hier ! C'est quoi son nom ?" reprit-il en se souvenant de leur conversation.

"-A qui ?" S'étonna Seth en s'asseyant.

"-M'étonnerait que tu ais séché tes cours adorés pour aller cueillir des pâquerettes. Donc, c'était probablement une fille. Ou alors, tu es bel et bien allé cueillir des pâquerettes avec elle, qu'en sais-je?"

Setenta se mit à rire :

"-Tu n'as pas déteint sur moi à ce point, je te signale. Mais tu n'as pas complètement tord, j'étais bien avec quelqu'un. Mais ça n'avait aucun rapport avec ce que tu pense.

-Si tu le dis... C'est quoi son nom ?" Continua Gwaine sans vraiment se soucier de la dernière phrase de son colocataire.

"-Merlin. Et avant que tu commences à te poser des questions que je ne préfère pas entendre, non, je ne suis pas gay et si j'ai passé l'après-midi avec lui, c'est parce que j'ai plus ou moins fait un malaise." Expliqua l'étudiant en commençant son café.

" **Bon, c'est raté pour pouvoir me moquer de lui alors**." Soupira intérieurement le second.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?" s'enquit-il.

"-J'en ai aucune idée. J'ai eu un énorme mal de crâne pendant cinq bonnes minutes et après j'ai aucune idée de ce que j'ai fait pendants les trois heures suivantes. Ça doit être un contrecoup de mes insomnies et de la dispute avec mes parents." Répondit Seth en se mordant la langue sur ce dernier mot.

"-Quand je disais que ça t'avais plus affecté que ce que tu voulais admettre." Fit Gwaine qui, pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, avait un ton sérieux.

Il connaissait Seth et ses parents depuis sa sixième ou sa cinquième. Il savait les Moore plutôt soudés comme famille malgré le caractère par forcément facile du patriarche, Henry, qui se trouvait être un homme absent mais strict.  
Quoi de plus normal pour un ex-militaire, n'est-ce pas? La mère, Élisabeth, était une femme douce et gentille, très calme mais plutôt effacée malgré son métier de médecin généraliste. Un couple parfait en somme.

Mais en début d'année, alors que les deux amis commençaient leur troisième année d'études, ça avait commencé à se détériorer. Setenta avait commencé à souffrir d'insomnies, de maux de tête répétés et très douloureux. Les deux mélangés lui provoquaient des sautes d'humeurs et parfois des malaises, cependant il s'était toujours débrouillé pour que ça n'affecte pas ses proches. Mais ça se remarquait légèrement sur ses notes. En effet, c'était un très bon élève, il avait une très bonne mémoire et n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup réviser pour avoir d'excellentes notes mais ces nombreux problèmes avaient fait diminuer ses résultats, ce qui n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de son père.

Gwaine avait commencé à vraiment s'inquiéter lorsqu'il avait vu revenir Seth avec plusieurs points de sutures à l'arcade sourcilière et au menton. Et le pire restait apparemment l'autre qui aurait eu un bras cassé. Seth avait mit ça sur le compte d'un cours de boxe qui aurait mal tourné et c'est aussi cette version qu'avait soutenu l'autre mais, si Setenta était un très bon menteur, ça ne marchait pas très bien avec Gwaine qui avait tout de suite comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Lors du déménagement des parents Moore dans la campagne près de la côte sud, auquel Gwaine et Seth avaient aidé, ce dernier avait trouvé un carton rempli de vieilles photos et de vieux papiers. Et dedans se trouvait des papiers concernant différents programmes d'adoptions ainsi qu'une sorte de contrat pour l'adoption d'un garçon d'un peu plus d'un an dont la description correspondait parfaitement à la sienne.

Gwaine n'était pas là à ce moment, sinon, il aurait surement pu calmer les choses... Toujours est-il que Seth avait très mal réagi et que ses parents n'avaient pas réussi à gérer son attitude correctement. Sa mère n'avait quasiment rien dit et s'était contenté de se morfondre en laissant Henry parler. Et ce dernier n'avait fait que hausser le ton. L'ex militaire ne supportait pas de devoir s'excuser ou au minimum s'expliquer à, comme il l'avait si bien dit, « un ridicule gamin qui se pense tout permis».  
Gwaine n'avait jamais su quels étaient précisément les mots de la dispute mais Seth avait finit par complètement péter un câble. Il n'avait, du moins de ce que Gwaine avait comprit, rien dit de particulièrement odieux ou vulgaire mais sa mère avait finit en pleurs, l'air terrifié par son fils adoptif et son père avait dû comprendre autre chose vu sa réaction. Le bleu qu'avait Setenta en arrivant à l'appartement ne pouvait pas venir de nulle part.

Quand il l'avait vu sur le pas de la porte, trempé par la pluie avec un énorme bleu à la pommette, la première réaction de Gwaine avait été de s'énerver. S'il n'avait pas écouté Seth, il serait probablement allé voir les Moore pour s'expliquer directement avec eux.  
Le soir même, Setenta lui avait tout expliqué avec un air qui devait se vouloir détaché et avait refusé d'admettre que cette histoire l'affectait vraiment mais il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Seth soupira, bien sûr que cette histoire l'avait secoué, et ce pas seulement à cause du coup qu'il s'était prit, mais il était bien trop fier pour l'admettre. Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait admettre que ça l'avait touché alors qu'il avait réussit à terrifier et à rendre violentes les personnes qui l'avaient élevé ?!

"-Je... Je ne veux pas en parler." Coupa t-il avant de se lever pour ranger sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle.

Gwaine n'eut pas le temps de lui dire d'attendre que son meilleur ami avait déjà quitté la pièce. Pourquoi est-ce que chacune de leurs conversations finissait comme ça ?! À chaque fois, Setenta évitait le sujet. Sauf la première fois, là, il s'était endormit en racontant. Et il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, les événements de cette soirée s'étaient révélés plus qu'éprouvant alors ajoutez à ça une marche sous la pluie et vous obtenez le meilleur somnifère du monde.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'université se passa dans un silence assourdissant. C'est tout juste si les deux étudiants échangèrent deux mots.  
Lorsque ces derniers sortirent, Gwaine ne dit rien, se contentant de partir en direction du bâtiment.

"-Attends." Dit simplement Seth en attrapant quelque chose dans son sac.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demanda le second en faisant demi tour.

"-Tiens, au cas où tu finirais avant moi." Répondit l'étudiant en lui lançant une clé, "C'est le double, je l'ai retrouvé hier soir. J'pensais l'avoir laissé là-bas.

-Oh, merci, mais comment tu comptes rentrer toi ? À pied ?" supposa le brun.

"-Disons que n'ayant pas bu, j'ai de meilleures chances de retrouver mon chemin." Railla Setenta en fermant la voiture.

Gwaine secoua la tête :

"-Je ne te signale que, contrairement à toi, je tiens plutôt bien l'alcool.

-Certes mais moi, je ne déclenche pas une bagarre à chaque fois que j'entre dans un bar." Répliqua son meilleur ami en le suivant.

"-Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que ça arrive à chaque fois ? Si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas arrivé hier soir." Contra le brun en marchant.

"-C'est pas bien de mentir." Ironisa une voix derrière eux.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent, dans leur dos se trouvait Tara avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres, à côté d'elle se tenait Maïa.

"-Ouaip, pas bien du tout." Ajouta cette dernière.

"-Vous ne pouviez pas vous taire ?" Soupira Gwaine avec un air dramatique.

"-Il était avec vous ?" supposa Seth en observant les deux étudiantes.

"-Oui, il est venu dans mon bar.

-Ambiance très sympas, si on oubli les cinq alcoolos qui étaient là hier." Répondirent-elles.

"-Maïa, Seth et Seth voici Maïa." Présenta Tara en reprenant sa marche.

"-Salut !" fit la plus jeune du groupe avec un sourire.

"-'Lut. Je suppose qu'il a déclenché la bagarre ?" reprit Seth.

"-Euh, non, c'est moi je crois." Corrigea la littéraire.

"-Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait toujours tout de ma faute, hein ?" Continua Gwaine.

"-C'est vrai que ça change de d'habitude." Admit Setenta en commençant de marcher sur la pelouse.

"-Bonjour vous deux !" Salua Gwen en les voyant arriver.

"-Salut, Lance n'est pas avec toi ?" S'étonna Gwaine en arrivant à sa hauteur.

"-Non, il a eu un problème avec sa voiture." Répondit Guenièvre, "Oh, salut Maïa." Dit-elle en reconnaissant l'étudiante.

"-Vous connaissez ?" supposa Seth.

"-Oui, on était dans le même groupe de littérature au lycée." Répondit la barmaid.

"-Tara Constantine." Se présenta la brune.

"-Guenièvre, mais tout le monde m'appelle Gwen."

Les cinq étudiants continuèrent de discuter, surtout de la soirée d'hier, sauf Setenta qui avait remarqué quelqu'un entrain de lire sous un arbre. Un sourire narquois apparut sur son visage.

"-J'reviens, si ça sonne pas entre temps." Dit-il en se dirigeant vers le chêne.

Tara le suivit du regard et fronça les sourcils, elle croyait avoir reconnut la personne vers qui se dirigeait Seth mais elle haussa les épaules. Elle était parano de nature, fallait vraiment qu'elle se calme.

De son coté, Seth était arrivé devant un étudiant brun, celui-ci ne leva le nez qu'en voyant une ombre se découper sur son livre.

"-Tu comptes rester assis tout seul avec ton bouquin ?" demanda l'étudiant.

"-Bonjours à toi aussi Seth." Répondit simplement le sorcier en fermant son livre.

"-Si tu comptes un jour sortir de ta solitude d'ermite, tu pourrais peut être te joindre à nous. Je parle pas de leur dire pour tu-sais quoi, mais ça sera toujours mieux que de rester tout seul. Des fois que tu soignes de nouveau quelqu'un et qu'il s'en aille en criant à l'hérésie." Proposa le plus grand avec un sourire amusé.

Merlin secoua la tête :

"-Je ne veux pas vous déranger ou quelque chose comme ça."

Seth se mit à rire légèrement :

"-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je ne connais Gwen, Lance, Maïa et Tara que depuis hier. Donc, tu ne seras pas vraiment le seul « nouveau »." Répliqua t-il.

Le sorcier sembla hésiter, à vrai dire, il préférait pour le moment observer de loin, pour tenter de comprendre ce qui était actuellement en train de se passer. Car bien entendu, Kilgharrah ne l'avait pas envoyé sur place avec un guide du type "comment se comporter près d'anciens amis ayant perdu la mémoire et étant précédemment décédé".  
Mais, avant qu'il ait put protester d'une façon ou d'une autre, Setenta l'attrapa par la manche de son Trench-coat et l'entraîna en direction du groupe d'étudiants. Les quatre premiers avaient été rejoints par Lance qui se tenait maintenant près de Guenièvre. Ces deux là s'étaient vraiment bien trouvés.

"-Bon, dans l'ordre, voici Gwen, Lance, Maïa, Tara et Gwaine. Et lui, c'est Merlin." Avertit Seth en les rejoignant.

"-Ah, c'est toi qui t'es occupé de ce crétin hier ?" supposa Gwaine en les voyant arriver.

"-Euh, oui." Répondit le brun en passant une main légèrement gênée dans ses cheveux.

Ses yeux bleus passaient sur le visage de chacun des étudiants. Lancelot, Guenièvre, Gwaine et Setenta. Tous étaient revenus mais pas Arthur... Son regard s'obscurcit. Il avait une furieuse envie de s'en aller en courant pour aller harceler Kilgharrah de question.  
Chaque personne du groupe l'avait salué à l'exception d'une. En effet, depuis l'arrivé du sorcier, le visage de Tara s'était assombrit. Elle ne semblait pas en colère mais plutôt étonnée. Comme si quelque chose n'allait pas, pas du tout. Un éclat étrange passa dans ses yeux gris tandis qu'une brûlure dans son dos la faisait grimacer.

Son regard acier croisa pendant un instant ceux bleus marines de Merlin. Cet instant sembla durer de longues minutes avant que la cloche ne l'interrompe. La brune ne prêta pas attention à ce que racontaient les autres et s'éloigna sans décrocher un mot.

"-Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?" demanda Gwaine en la regardant faire d'un air incompréhensif.

"-Comment tu veux que je sache ?" répliqua Maïa en récupérant le sac qu'elle avait posé à ses pieds, "Je ne la connais que depuis hier soir."

Sa remarque mit en relief un large problème. Gwaine pâlit. Une journée. Il ne connaissait Lancelot, Gwen et Tara que depuis vingt-quatre heures. Et pourtant, ils discutaient comme s'ils étaient tous de vieux amis venant de se retrouver...


	8. Chapter 6: Un nouveau joueur

Chapitre 6: Un nouveau joueur a rejoint la partie

Si les amphithéâtres avaient eut moitié moins d'élèves et deux fois plus de places, Seth aurait toujours autant l'impression d'être enfermé. Plus ça allait, moins il supportait ces heures de cours interminables. Et pour ce cours-ci, personne ne pouvait le distraire : Tara avait une heure de littérature antique, et Gwaine n'avait pas daigné de se présenter à ce cours-ci. Et il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir pour être honnête.

Un lourd soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun alors qu'il essayait en vain de concentrer son regard sur la femme d'une quarantaine d'année qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Mais ce fut peine perdue, son regard retomba inévitablement sur sa feuille couvert de dessins plus ou moins réalistes et plus ou moins sanglants.  
Parmi eux se trouvait un croquis assez bien réalisé d'un champ de bataille médiéval plutôt normal si on excluait un dragon qui survolait la scène, une sorte de gros chien entrain de dévorer à moitié un chevalier aux emblèmes sombres et un personnage entouré d'une aura grisâtre.

Autour de ce croquis sanglant s'alignaient quelques portraits. Parmi eux, Un visage de face à peine esquissé au rictus mauvais semblant dévisager son créateur avec des idées de meurtre. A ses cotés était dessiné un portait bien plus précis, un buste de profil. Malgré l'absence de couleur autre que le dégradé de gris, le rendu était magnifique. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme au regard tourné vers le vide, elle semblait jeune, peut être plus de vingt ans et avait de longs cheveux sombres ondulés. Un sourire à peine esquissé lui donnait un air amusé et secret.

Seth jeta un regard intrigué à sa création. D'habitude, les portraits qu'il dessinait étaient ceux de personnes qu'il connaissait ou qu'il avait au minimum aperçut mais là, il n'avait aucune idée de qui était cette fille.

"-Joli coup de crayon." Lança une voix féminine.

Elle appartenait à sa voisine de droite, une jeune femme asiatique brune avec quelques mèches légèrement plus claires. Ses yeux étaient verts légèrement en amande. Vu son corps, elle aurait tout à fait pu jouer dans un de ces dramas coréens ou japonais.

"-Oh, euh... Merci." Fit Setenta en relevant le nez de sa feuille.

"-C'est en étude d'art que tu devrais être, pas en histoire." Poursuivit la jeune femme en observant le croquis.

Elle finit par en détourner le regard et son visage s'éclaira d'un large sourire :

"-Shin Arai, étudiante en psychologie et toi, tu es ?

-Setenta Moore, troisième année d'histoire." Se présenta le brun avec un air amusé.

"-Et je vois que tu as l'air tout à fait prit par le cours." Ironisa l'asiatique.

"-Toi aussi." Répliqua Seth en haussant les épaules. "D'ailleurs, que fait une étudiante en psychologie dans un cours d'histoire ancienne ?

-J'ai pris une option histoire, c'était ça ou physique." Répondit Shin.

Les deux étudiants poursuivirent leur discussion, Seth finit par apprendre que Shin était d'origine japonaise et qu'elle était en Angleterre que depuis peu de temps. Elle avait commencé ses études de psychologie car elle voulait pouvoir comprendre les gens sans qu'ils puissent lui mentir.  
La fin de l'heure arriva très rapidement, Shin salua l'autre étudiant et partit à son cours de physionomie. Seth attrapa ses affaires et sortit à son tour de la salle. Il jeta un regard à son téléphone pour vérifier son prochain cours.

" **Légendes antiques... Qu'est ce qu'il va encore nous raconter cette fois ?** " Soupira t-il en s'éloignant vers sa salle.

Un peu plus loin, Shin le regarda partir. Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres. Elle n'était pas ici pour ça à la base mais cette histoire promettait d'être très intéressante. Si en plus de récupérer l'autre gamin, elle pouvait s'amuser avec les autres fantaisies des lieux...

* * *

Merlin sortit de son amphithéâtre, le sourire aux lèvres. Le cours dont il sortait était consacré à l'histoire gaélique et c'était plutôt amusant de voir un professeur de tout juste cinquante ans annoncer avec aplomb des faits complètement erronés. Il y avait certes quelques vérités par-ci par-là mais les erreurs restaient légions. Et même assez cocasses lorsqu'on avait soit-même assisté aux événements.  
Le brun jeta un regard à sa montre, les aiguilles indiquaient dix-sept heure trente. Il n'avait pas vu passer la journée, en même temps, il était difficile de faire attention à l'heure après avoir dépassé les mille ans.

Il aurait préféré passer sa journée avec les autres mais tous avaient des cours différents, 'fin, Gwaine avait passé la moitié de ses heures de cours dans le quartier étudiant. Il ne les avait revus qu'à la pause, et encore, Maïa était resté avec des amis de son âge, et Tara n'était tout simplement pas venu.  
D'ailleurs, Merlin avait une mauvaise impression par rapport à cette étudiante. Il n'avait croisé son regard que quelques secondes mais les yeux gris aciers de la jeune femme lui avait donné une grande impression de froid. Le multi-centenaire était sûr de l'avoir déjà croisé quelque part mais il était persuadé que ce n'était pas pendant son... Ancienne vie.

Merlin haussa les épaules, il avait autre chose à faire que de partir sur un mauvais pressentiment. Kilgharrah lui avait parlé de créatures surnaturelles présentes sur le campus et, si rien ne prouvait qu'elles soient pacifiques, rien ne désignait non plus Tara comme tel. Il balança sa sacoche en travers de ses épaules et sortit du bâtiment.

Dehors, le ciel avait déjà bien commencé à s'assombrir. Le sol humide et couvert de flaques témoignait de l'averse qui venait d'avoir lieu. Un vent froid soufflait, transperçant de part en part les manteaux des étudiants et de leurs professeurs.

"-Eh !" L'interpella une voix provenant du bâtiment administratif.

Le sorcier se retourna, derrière lui se trouvait Tara. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient attachés en catogan pour éviter de la déranger avec le vent. Sa veste humide prouvait qu'elle était sortie alors que l'averse sévissait encore.

"-Euh, oui ?" répondit le brun en la voyant arriver.

La jeune femme le dévisagea sans rien dire. Merlin grimaça, il avait l'impression que les yeux métalliques de l'étudiante le transperçaient et savaient tout sur lui. Ce qui l'aurait plutôt inquiété en d'autres temps et d'autres lieux. Mais les créatures et les sorciers ne couraient plus vraiment les rues, il n'avait donc aucune raison de se méfier.

"-J'm'en doutais... Je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit toi à la base... Et tu ne te rappelles apparemment pas de moi au vue de ta tête." Annonça t-elle sans ciller un seul instant, ce qui était pour le moins troublant, "Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Tu es resté le même..."

Le sang du sorcier se glaça dans ses veines :

"-Désolé, je pense que tu dois faire erreur..." murmura t-il.

Tara leva les yeux au ciel.

"-Ne te moque pas de moi, tu veux ? J'étais assez vieille pour savoir ce que je voyais et m'en souvenir. Tu traînais toujours près du lac, j'passais devant tous les jours pour aller au collège ! Je suis même sûre de t'y avoir parlé." Poursuivit-elle.

"-Je ne me souviens pas de toi." Contra le brun en détournant légèrement le regard.

"-Le jour où je suis partie de Camelot, il y avait un truc qui flottait au dessus du lac. Un dragon doré qui semblait fait de fumée. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences."

Cette fois, Merlin paniqua légèrement: il connaissait cette fille. Même si à l'époque elle n'avait pas de tatouages ou de piercings. En temps normal, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé outre mesure de discuter avec elle mais pas maintenant qu'elle était devenue proche des autres. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'une découverte précoce de leurs souvenirs provoquerait sur eux.

"-Tu as dut rêver, et puis, je n'ai jamais habité près de cette ville." Répliqua le multi-centenaire.

L'étudiante grinça des dents et attrapa le sorcier par son col pour le plaquer contre un arbre proche, à l'abri des regards.

"-Et ça, ça ne te dis rien ?" Lança t-elle en plongeant ses orbes anthracites dans ceux bleus marines de Merlin.

Sa cornée commença à s'obscurcir, passant d'un blanc normal à une couleur noire inquiétante. Le brun fronça les sourcils et la repoussa. Il jeta un regard aux alentours pour vérifier que personne n'avait été témoin du changement. Il tourna ensuite ses yeux furieux vers la jeune femme :

"-Tu es complètement folle ?! Imagine ce qu'il se serait passé si on t'avait vu !"

Un sourire ironique apparut sur le visage de Tara, sa cornée repris une teinte claire.

"-Au pire, j'aurais raconté une histoire de tatouage oculaire. C'est douloureux et indélébile mais ça existe." Dit-elle sur un ton railleur, "Si tu m'expliquais tout maintenant ?"

"-Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer." Coupa le sorcier.

"-C'est vrai, si l'on oublie une apparence qui n'a pas changée depuis quasiment dix ans, un dragon de fumée qui flotte au-dessus d'un lac réputé pour abriter des fées et une connaissance remarquable de tout ce qui n'est pas censé exister." Répliqua la brune.

"-Ce n'est rien qui te regarde, et puis, te connaissant tu as déjà ta petite théorie non ?" Ironisa Merlin avant de se mordre rageusement la langue devant le lapsus qu'il venait de faire.

"-Oui. Je pense que tu es un sorcier. Et que tu n'étais pas à Camelot pour rien. Merlin, sérieusement ? Tu avais largement le temps de changer de nom depuis." Répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Le multi-centenaire leva les yeux au ciel, elle n'avait pas changé depuis leur rencontre, qui avait eu lieu il y a une bonne dizaine d'année déjà.

* * *

A l'époque, il revenait tout juste d'un voyage en orient et, quand il était retourné au lac, il y avait trouvé une gamine. Tara venait tout juste d'avoir treize ans et habitait à Camelot depuis même pas deux jours. Comme à son habitude, elle s'était débrouillée pour trouver un logement pas très loin d'une bibliothèque et d'un collège. Elle aurait d'ailleurs dut se trouver dans l'un des deux mais ses pas l'avait guidé jusqu'au lac.

Merlin avait tout de suite sut que cette adolescente n'était pas normale. Tout d'abord, il avait depuis longtemps fait en sorte que les humains ordinaires ne puissent pas s'approcher du lac et surtout, une aura sombre lui avait semblé entourer cette fille. Avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux gris-bleus, elle lui avait tout de suite rappelé Mordred, au début, quand ce n'était qu'un enfant qu'ils avaient protégé d'Uther.  
Alors qu'il essayait de s'approcher de Tara sans faire de bruit, celle-ci s'était mise à parler. Et pas de n'importe quoi. Elle avait raconté l'histoire quasiment complète des ruines et du lac mais ce n'était pas les récits pour enfants ou les soi-disant vérités que racontent les professeurs d'université... Non, elle s'était mise à parler de très vieilles légendes qui couraient déjà à l'époque où Uther Pendragon était roi.

Elle avait mentionné l'ancienne religion, la chasse de la magie, le massacre du peuple d'Eire et même les dragons. Puis elle s'était redressée et s'était tournée vers lui avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Ses deux yeux quasiment complètement noirs si l'on excluait l'iris grise avaient fixé le sorcier pendant quelques instants avant de le saluer et de partir.  
Merlin l'avait revu quasiment tous les jours.

Le dernier soir de Tara à Camelot s'était mal passé. Elle avait dut courir dans les rues tortueuses de la vielle ville pour récupérer des affaires de secours et monter dans un bus en direction de Cardiff qui partait à vingt-trois heures tapantes. Bus qu'elle avait failli manquer d'ailleurs.  
Alors que le véhicule quasiment vide partait, elle avait aperçut quelque chose au dessus du lac. Personne n'avait semblé le voir à part elle. C'était un dragon doré scintillant. Et si elle avait retenu quelque chose de ses lectures sur les rois de Camelot, c'était leur symbole. Un dragon doré.

* * *

"-Puisque tu sais déjà tout, pourquoi me poser la question ?" demanda Merlin.

Son interlocutrice haussa les épaules :

"-Pour avoir confirmation. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es dans cette université ?

-Raisons personnelles que je t'expliquerai le jour où tu me diras comment est-ce que tu peux exister." Répliqua le sorcier.

Tara émit un claquement de langue agacée et recula.

"-Je vais juste supposer que tu as un lien quelconque avec les autres qui ne doit pas leur être révélé pour une raison X. Et, vu que tu ne m'as pas l'air mauvais, je ne vais rien leur dire, mais j'apprécierai de ne pas me tromper. J'commence à les apprécier ces idiots." Annonça t-elle.

Le brun secoua la tête: comme s'il avait envie de les blesser.

"-A un de ces quatre _l'enchanteur_!" lança l'étudiante en partant.

Merlin grommela un salut dans sa barbe et la regarda partir. Quelques secondes plus tard, la pluie se remit à tomber sur le campus.

* * *

Tara retira sa capuche et dénoua ses cheveux. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir traversé un océan en pleine tempête sans aucune autre protection que la capuche de sa veste. C'est donc avec un air des plus ravis qu'elle traversa enfin le hall de son immeuble avant d'en monter les escaliers. Elle aurait pu prendre l'un des deux ascenseurs qui desservaient le bâtiment mais ça aurait signifié de se retrouver coincé soit avec une dame, ses courses et ses gosses ou alors avec une grand-mère et un homme qu'elle soupçonnait d'organiser des paris illégaux.  
L'étudiante grimpa donc en courant les trois volées de marches qui la séparaient de son appartement. Elle chercha dans ses poches puis dans son sac pour récupérer un trousseau de clés surchargé d'accessoires comme un robot horloge, un sablier, un Yggdrasil et un chat porte bonheur. Elle ouvrit la porte de son logement et entra en refermant à clé derrière. C'était un appartement de cinq pièces comprenant deux chambres qu'elle partageait avec une colocataire.

"-Je suis rentrée !" lança la brune en entrant dans la cuisine.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Elle jeta un regard à l'horloge qui trônait au-dessus de la table blanche de la cuisine. Les aiguilles noires indiquaient vingt-trois heures.

"-Merde..." lâcha Tara en voyant ça.

Elle n'avait pourtant pas passé tant de temps au club... Elle n'avait eu le temps de faire que deux combats ! La jeune femme s'observa rapidement dans le reflet du four qui se tenait à sa hauteur. Un léger bleu à la mâchoire et sûrement quelques contusions et hématomes sur le reste de son corps qui se feraient un malin plaisir de se rappeler à elle le lendemain.  
Elle était la seule fille présente ce soir et ça se sentait. D'habitude, elles étaient au moins deux mais plus ça allait, moins de candidats « novices » décidaient de s'inscrire au free-fight. Ça ne dérangeait pas trop Tara, plus ses adversaires étaient expérimentés plus elle le devenait elle-même. C'était autre chose que des bagarres de bar.

Soudain, rompant le silence de l'étage, un cri retentit. Tara entendit les protestations de leur voisin mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle balança sa veste humide sur une chaise et se dirigea vers le frigo qu'elle ouvrit en grand. Elle y attrapa une fiole remplie d'un liquide translucide. Elle prit ensuite un mug dans lequel elle versa de l'eau bouillante à laquelle elle ajouta une infusion d'herbes médicinale. L'étudiante emmena les deux récipients et entra dans la première chambre.  
Celle-ci était plongée dans l'ombre à cause des volets clos et des rideaux tirés. La brune ne prit pas la peine d'allumer les lumières, elle voyait plutôt bien dans le noir. Elle posa les deux liquides sur la table de nuit avant de s'inquiéter pour l'endormie. Elle repoussa les couvertures sur le côté et posa sa main glacée sur le front de sa colocataire. Ce dernier était brûlant de fièvre.

"-Eh... C'est bon, c'est fini..." murmura t-elle en la réveillant doucement.

Malgré ces paroles rassurantes, la dormeuse se redressa brusquement, complètement paniquée, agrippant le poignet de Tara à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. De longs cheveux noirs ondulés encadrait son visage pâle strié de larmes et des cernes violettes entouraient ses yeux vert émeraudes agrandis par la peur.

"-Tout va bien, d'accord ? Tout va bien, tu es dans ta chambre, dans l'appartement, il n'y a rien ni personne qui puisse te faire du mal." La rassura l'étudiante en caressant ses cheveux sombres.

Pour toute réponse, l'autre la serra dans ses bras comme si Tara avait été une ancre.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois ?" demanda cette dernière.

"-Je... Il y avait... Des morts... Je crois que j'ai..."-elle s'interrompit dans une nouvelle crise de larmes- "Je crois que j'ai fait du mal à beaucoup de gens..." répondit elle en s'écartant et en essuyant son visage.

L'autre jeune femme sourit d'un air contrit. Les cauchemars de sa colocataire étaient de plus en plus violents et terrifiants.

"-Je t'ai apporté ça." Avertit Tara en lui tendant la tasse fumante.

La brune l'attrapa :

"-Tu l'as déjà mis dedans ?"

L'autre secoua négativement la tête, elle prit le flacon et versa un peu du liquide transparent dans l'infusion. Elle fit ensuite glisser la fiole dans une de ses poches et se redressa.

"-Bonne nuit Morgane."


	9. Chapter 7: Vérité

Chapitre 7: Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à entendre

Un lointain clocher fit retentir ses douze coups dans le silence religieux de cette nuit brumeuse. L'éclairage électrique de la petite ville était éteint depuis maintenant deux heures. Seules quelques fenêtres éclairaient encore les rues de leur lueur pâle. Au loin, on entendait le bruit sourd de quelques voitures circulant sur la voie rapide toute proche. Le vacarme de Londres était inaudible depuis le village de Leaderbend qui comptait une communauté de tout juste trois milles âmes. Il était entouré de quelques champs et d'une forêt épaisse sur laquelle régnaient feu-follet et autres êtres surnaturels, du moins, telle était la croyance des anciens du village.

Si un promeneur était entré sous le couvert des arbres ce soir là, si il s'y était enfoncé jusqu'à perdre son chemin, il aurait aperçut une lueur bleutée se mouvoir dans l'ombre. Le passant aurait alors détalé, en se maudissant de ne pas avoir écouté sa grand-mère lorsqu'elle lui disait de ne pas aller dans le bois en pleine nuit sous peine de ne jamais en revenir.

Le silence de la ville était ici remplacé par toutes sortes de bruits nocturnes : hululements, insectes, bruissement du vent dans les feuilles et branches craquantes des arbres. Toutefois, si l'on écoutait attentivement, on pouvait entendre quelque chose, au-dessus des autres sons. Une voix rauque, apportée par le souffle des bois.

Soudain, le vent s'imposa, hurlant à travers la forêt, créant parfois des tourbillons de feuilles orangées. Dans une clairière du sous-bois, la mousse recouvrant le sol inégal s'affaissa brusquement sous le poids d'un nouvel arrivant. Le vent cessa alors, aussi brusquement qu'il était venu.  
En plein milieu du bois se trouvait désormais un immense dragon aux écailles brillant dans les teintes dorées et blanches. Devant lui, rendu encore plus frêle par la taille de l'être mystique, se trouvait Merlin. Son visage, à moitié dissimulé par le col remonté de son trench-coat, était seulement éclairé par une boule de lumière bleuâtre qui se trouvait dans sa main droite, lui donnant un aspect fantomatique.

Un lointain clocher fit retentir ses douze coups dans le silence religieux de cette nuit brumeuse. L'éclairage électrique de la petite ville était éteint depuis maintenant deux heures. Seules quelques fenêtres éclairaient encore les rues de leur lueur pâle. Au loin, on entendait le bruit sourd de quelques voitures circulant sur la voie rapide toute proche. Le vacarme de Londres était inaudible depuis le village de Leaderbend qui comptait une communauté de tout juste trois milles âmes. Il était entouré de quelques champs et d'une forêt épaisse sur laquelle régnaient feu-follet et autres êtres surnaturels, du moins, telle était la croyance des anciens du village.

Si un promeneur était entré sous le couvert des arbres ce soir là, si il s'y était enfoncé jusqu'à perdre son chemin, il aurait aperçut une lueur bleutée se mouvoir dans l'ombre. Le passant aurait alors détalé, en se maudissant de ne pas avoir écouté sa grand-mère lorsqu'elle lui disait de ne pas aller dans le bois en pleine nuit sous peine de ne jamais en revenir.

Le silence de la ville était ici remplacé par toutes sortes de bruits nocturnes : hululements, insectes, bruissement du vent dans les feuilles et branches craquantes des arbres. Toutefois, si l'on écoutait attentivement, on pouvait entendre quelque chose, au-dessus des autres sons. Une voix rauque, apportée par le souffle des bois.

Soudain, le vent s'imposa, hurlant à travers la forêt, créant parfois des tourbillons de feuilles orangées. Dans une clairière du sous-bois, la mousse recouvrant le sol inégal s'affaissa brusquement sous le poids d'un nouvel arrivant. Le vent cessa alors, aussi brusquement qu'il était venu.  
En plein milieu du bois se trouvait désormais un immense dragon aux écailles brillant dans les teintes dorées et blanches. Devant lui, rendu encore plus frêle par la taille de l'être mystique, se trouvait Merlin. Son visage, à moitié dissimulé par le col remonté de son trench-coat, était seulement éclairé par une boule de lumière bleuâtre qui se trouvait dans sa main droite, lui donnant un aspect fantomatique.

C'était la première fois depuis des siècles qu'il invoquait lui-même Kilgharrah.

"-Que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel jeune sorcier ?" demanda ce dernier.

"-Pourquoi aucun d'eux ne m'a reconnu ?" Coupa Merlin de but en blanc.

"-Es-tu sûr de ça ?" répliqua le dragon avec ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un sourire énigmatique.

Le multi-centenaire allait répliquer, mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Quelqu'un l'avait reconnu. Enfin, quelqu'un, quelque chose plutôt. Et encore, il avait fallut qu'il emploi l'ancien irlandais pour ça.

"-Ça n'explique pas pourquoi est-ce que les autres m'ont oublié. Ils n'ont pas changés depuis, aucun d'eux !" poursuivit le brun en s'appuyant contre un chêne sans pour autant quitter son interlocuteur du regard.

La lumière avait désormais quitté la main de son créateur, flottant entre les deux êtres millénaire.

"Ce n'est pas parce que leurs apparences ou leurs comportements n'ont pas changé que les choses sont identiques. Ils ne sont pas réapparu avec leurs anciens souvenirs, prêt à retrouver leur rang passé ! Est-ce à quoi tu t'attendais ? Au retour immédiat de tes amis ?" lança le dragon, son souffle formant de la vapeur dans l'air glacé de cette nuit d'automne.

Le dernier seigneur des dragons garda le silence. Oui. C'était ce qu'il avait pensé, attendu, espoir fou forgé avec les siècles, abandonné puis ramené à la vie.

"-Le destin ne marche pas ainsi _Emrys_ , tu devrais déjà t'en être rendu compte depuis... Ils ne sont pas réapparu avec une nouvelle vie crée de toutes pièces, effaçable en deux mots. Ils se sont réincarnés, la vie qu'ils ont maintenant est la leur. Tout comme ils en possédaient une à l'époque. Ils retrouveront leurs souvenirs mais pour ça, il te faut laisser faire le temps." Continua Kilgharrah sur un ton calme.

"-Je suppose que tu as raison..." Soupira Merlin.

Il secoua la tête et passa à la seconde raison qui l'avait poussé à faire appel au dragon :

"-Où est-il ? Si les autres sont revenus, sont tous au même endroit, où est Arthur ?"

L'immortel eut un rire grave. L'impatience que montrait le sorcier changeait drastiquement de l'attitude désillusionnée qu'il avait depuis plus de cinq cent ans.

"-Patience jeune sorcier, patience. Tu devrais plutôt songer aux créatures qui règnent sur Londres ces temps-ci au lieu de te préoccuper de chose prévue par le destin. Souviens-toi, si Arthur et les autres ont été rappelés sur Albion, c'est qu'un danger rôde." Annonça t-il avant de prendre son envol, laissant de nouveau Merlin tourmenté de questions.

* * *

«- _Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie du 06********. Votre correspondant est absent pour le moment. Veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore._ ** _BIP_**

 _-Gwaine... C'est ton père. Décroche ton foutu téléphone. Il faut qu'on parle. Ton frère est... Décroche merde !_

 _-_ ** _BIP_** _»_

C'était le troisième appel qui finissait par s'adresser à la messagerie du smartphone. Les deux premiers avaient été passés par une secrétaire, puis par un « proche » et c'est à la troisième tentative que le patriarche de la famille Lug avait décidé de s'y mettre personnellement.

"-Tu comptes décrocher un jour ?" demanda Seth en voyant le portable de son meilleur ami vibrer pour la quatrième fois ce samedi matin.

Les deux étudiants étaient attablés au comptoir de la cuisine, devant du café (comme d'habitude) et avec un air plus ou moins réveillé. Les insomnies du plus jeune l'avait pour le moment laissé tranquille mais ce n'était pas le cas de Gwaine, qui semblait n'avoir eu pour sommeil qu'un coma insidieux remplit de rêves plus dérangeant les uns que les autres. Et à ces songes s'ajoutaient les messages insistant de la part de l'entreprise familiale. Aussi répondit-il à son meilleur ami par un signe négatif à moitié dissimulé par ses cheveux.

Le numéro qui s'affichait sur le portable n'appartenait pas vraiment à un contact, juste à un smiley s'apparentant à un oiseau. L'objet fut agité d'un dernier soubresaut avant de s'immobiliser. Un silence mortel s'installa, faisant regretter à Seth les vibrements incessants de l'engin. Ceux-ci ne tardèrent cependant pas à reprendre, faisant grincer Gwaine des dents. Il attrapa le téléphone et refusa de nouveau l'appel.  
Setenta s'aperçut automatiquement que les mains de son colocataire tremblaient par intermittence, signe que ce dernier soit très énervé, soit inquiet. Voire même les deux. Dans tous les cas, il s'agissait d'une attitude qu'il n'avait pas dû avoir depuis des siècles.

"-Ça doit être quelqu'un de très important pour autant t'énerver." Remarqua l'autre étudiant.

"-Merci _captain Obvious_." Railla le plus âgé en levant les yeux au ciel.

"-Je parierais sur de la famille." Ajouta Seth en se levant pour ranger la vaisselle, Rien dont tu veuille parler, je suppose ?

-Tu supposes bien. Si jamais j'ai besoin d'un psy, je me tournerais vers quelqu'un qui a moins de problème que moi." Répliqua Gwaine, sans vraiment se rendre compte que ce qu'il disait pouvait être blessant.

Son meilleur ami fronça les sourcils.

" **Ok... À quel moment on a basculé du côté obscur de la conversation ?**

-Je suis presque sûr que j'ai moins de problème que toi pour le moment." Répondit ce dernier en s'appuyant contre l'évier pour faire face à son colocataire.

Celui-ci grinça des dents d'un air irrité :

"-Insomnies, maux de tête digne d'une tumeur d'après ta mère adoptive, saute d'humeur, tendance à l'autodestruction, refus d'admettre un traumatisme pour le moins évident, syndrome de protection poussé à l'extrême... Je continue ? Non, parce que je peux aussi parler du coté familial."

Le visage de Setenta se ferma. Gwaine comprit, trop tard, qu'il était allé trop loin. Le brun se gifla mentalement : ce n'était pas une mauvaise nouvelle, quoi que ce soit, qui devait le pousser à blesser l'une des seules personnes en qui il avait confiance. Surtout pas maintenant. Pas lorsqu'on était le seul élément stable dans la vie de quelqu'un. Malheureusement, garder ça impliquait aussi de cacher des choses, et il savait que Seth le lui reprocherait un jour ou l'autre.  
Il repoussait le moment où il devrait tout expliquer. Comme d'habitude depuis que les deux amis se connaissaient. Si la vie de Setenta s'était bâtit autour d'un mensonge, Gwaine avait entouré la sienne de mensonges et de demi-vérités.

Il secoua la tête et sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Quelques instants plus tard, Seth entendit la porte d'entré se refermer. Il soupira et se massa les tempes, une nouvelle migraine commençait. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger, il savait que Gwaine avait raison et c'était le pire. _Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à faire entendre à n'importe qui._ Une citation qui provenait visiblement d'un livre qui devait appartenir à sa mère ou son père et qui correspondait un peu trop à ce qu'il pensait maintenant.

Une partie de l'étudiant était d'accord avec ce qu'avait dit Gwaine mais une autre ignorait complètement ses paroles, préférant se concentrer sur sa colère et sur ce que cachait son meilleur ami.

Une décharge de douleur parcourue sa moelle épinière, s'étendant jusqu'à ses ongles. La migraine augmenta, forçant le brun à s'appuyer contre le meuble.

" **Pas maintenant...**

 _Faible."_

Un grincement aiguë attaqua ses tympans. Ces derniers semblaient recevoir le double d'informations pendant le même laps de temps, s'ajoutant à la surcharge nerveuse que subissait Seth.  
Sa vue se troubla, s'obscurcissant avant de paraître soudain plus nette que jamais. La lumière l'éblouit soudain, l'obligeant à détourner le regard. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta, atteignant des sommets dangereux. Sa mâchoire émit un craquement étrange et la plupart de ses articulations suivirent le même chemin. Un gout de sang métallique imprégna sa bouche.

 _"Libre..."_

Setenta vacilla, sa vision s'obscurcit définitivement et il s'effondra au sol, sa tête allant heurter le coin de la table.

 _« -Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Setenta Moore, je suis probablement en cours ou entrain de travailler, laissez un message !_ ** _BIP_**

 _-Bonjour, c'est Lloyd, le père de Gwaine. Son téléphone doit avoir un problème car il ne répond pas... Pourrais tu lui dire que son frère est gravement blessé et que nous l'attendons_ _au_ _St Thomas' Hospital? C'est urgent. Merci._ ** _BIP_** _»_


	10. Chapter 8: Free-fight

Chapitre 8: Free-fight

* * *

 _« La vie, c'est une série de cataclysme_ _s_ _, et le bonheur, c'est les petits intervalles publicitaires. »*_

En ce samedi matin à l'atmosphère aussi lourde que la brume qui l'envahissait, Tara courait dans un des parcs de Londres. Ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, les yeux fixés sur son trajet, elle ne prêtait pas grande attention au monde qui l'entourait, trop occupée à réfléchir.

La brune jeta un regard derrière elle et s'arrêta devant une fontaine. Elle se rafraîchit et coupa le morceau que diffusait son téléphone, à savoir _Savior_ de _Rise Against._ Le parc dans lequel elle se trouvait était quasiment vide. Seuls quelques coureurs et marcheurs avaient décidé que c'était une bonne idée de sortir malgré le brouillard qui empêchait de voir où l'on allait et les nuages menaçant qui peuplaient le ciel.  
Tara remit ses écouteurs et relança sa musique pour reprendre sa course. Elle passait tout juste un pont lorsqu'elle se figea brusquement, tous ses sens en alertes. Quelque chose rôdait tout près. Son regard se mit à fouiller la brume pour apercevoir ce à quoi appartenait cette présence menaçante. Il lui sembla voir une silhouette canine au loin mais elle s'évanouit presque aussitôt dans le brouillard.

L'étudiante haussa les épaules et repartit en courant.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, la brune poussait la porte de son appartement. Dehors, la pluie s'abattait sur les trottoirs avec une violence inouïe, des roulements de tonnerre retentissaient au loin, précédés par la lumière crue d'un éclair. Tara jeta un regard par la fenêtre et retira sa veste avec un soupir, soulagée d'avoir échappée à l'averse. Elle détacha ses cheveux et entra dans la cuisine pour y prendre une bouteille d'eau.

"-C'est un miracle que tu ne sois pas trempée." Remarqua sa colocataire en lui jetant un bref regard.

Elle était assise devant son ordinateur, une tasse de thé à la main, en train d'effectuer quelques recherches pour ses cours. Lorsque Tara était partit courir, vers sept heures, elle dormait encore, signe que l'infusion avait fait son travail.

"-Et c'est un miracle que tu te sois levée si tard." Railla l'étudiante en lettre en attrapant une bouteille d'eau.

Morgane secoua la tête, elle devait avouer que le produit qu'avait confectionné Tara faisait des merveilles sur son sommeil agité. Le seul problème étant qu'elle ne pouvait le prendre qu'après un premier réveil, ce qui n'était pas des plus agréables. Surtout qu'elle se serait volontiers passé des rêves qui peuplaient ses nuits. Tous étaient plus sanglants que le précédent, montrant ce qu'il y avait de pire en elle.

"-J'reste pas longtemps, j'ai un truc de prévu !" annonça son amie en reposant la bouteille désormais vide sur le comptoir.

La brune leva le nez de ses recherches :

"-Me dis pas que tu vas encore à l'une de ces stupides compétitions ?

-Merci maman, mais ces compétitions ne sont pas stupides !" répliqua la joggeuse.

"- Regarde-toi dans un miroir avant ! Ton bleu au visage fait deux fois la taille de tes tatouages !

-Ça me semble hautement improbable mais qu'importe, je vais à cette compétition. Ce n'est pas comme si j'risquais grand-chose de toute manière." Continua Tara en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Morgane leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en coin. C'était toujours sur cet argument que son amie s'en allait. Un jour, elle allait tomber sur plus fort qu'elle et ce jour là, cet argument se retournerait contre elle. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour Tara, elle la savait capable de se tirer sans problème d'un mauvais pas, en fait, elle s'inquiétait plutôt pour les adversaires de cette dernière. Elle pouvait s'avérer inarrêtable parfois. Si ça arrivait aujourd'hui, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle enverrait quelqu'un à l'hôpital...

"-À plus !" Lança la voix de sa colocataire quelques instants plus tard.

* * *

La musique rock du bâtiment retentissait dans toute la rue, et peut être même dans tout le quartier. Heureusement pour ceux qui diffusaient, les maisons alentours étaient toutes plus ou moins abandonnées. Elles ne se trouvaient pas dans la capitale mais dans une petite ville de la périphérie de Londres, oubliée par les rénovations. Les bâtiments étaient pour la plupart des hangars ou des maisons de béton délabrées qui servaient désormais de squat ou de lieux de rencontres plus ou moins reconnues (et surtout plus ou moins légales). Tara se gara sur l'un des trottoirs et descendit de sa moto. Il s'agissait d'un véhicule japonais noir « légèrement » amélioré avec quelques dessins blanc tel qu'un scorpion, un as de pique et crane à chapeau haut de forme. Des volutes blanches et grises s'entrelaçaient sur le châssis.  
La jeune femme retira son casque métallisé et le rangea dans l'une des boîtes qui se trouvaient à l'arrière avant de se diriger vers la musique.

Le hangar avait été vidé de ses contenants de base pour y installer plusieurs tapis de combats gris, quelques chaises et tables et sans oublier, une énorme chaîne Hifi noire qui était reliée à des enceintes dispersées dans tout le bâtiment. Un escalier menait à l'étage qui servait de vestiaire et de salle de pause.  
Des combats avaient déjà débuté, les encouragements (surtout les cris en fait...) du public et des autres combattants se mêlaient à la musique d'un morceau plutôt violent de _Skillet_ , à savoir _Monster_.

"-Alors _Scairp_ ? T'es venu jouer ou parier ?' demanda un homme de trente-cinq ans aux cheveux blond en brosse au teint mate et la carrure impressionnante à peine dissimulée par un débardeur noir.

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de la brune.

"-D'après toi ?"

L'homme eut un rire grave :

"-Je t'ajoute à la liste, vas te changer.

-Merci غوريلا (Ghawrila) ** !" lança la jeune femme en allant vers les escaliers.

Ici, personne n'avait de prénom, juste des surnoms. Ceux-ci étaient généralement donnés par la communauté que ce soit par les parieurs ou par les joueurs eux-même. _Scairp_ venait de l'irlandais pour scorpion, nom qu'on avait donné à Tara à cause de l'immense tatouage qui recouvrait en majeure partie son dos.  
L'étudiante salua quelques membres qu'elle connaissait, obtenant en même temps quelques encouragements. Ici, pas d'insultes, c'était uniquement réservé au public et aux combattants lors des jeux.

"-Déchires-les ! J'ai parié sur toi !" s'exclama une femme qui devait avoir depuis longtemps dépassé la quarantaine mais qui semblait aussi fraîche et impétueuse que le jour de ses vingt ans.

"-Voyons, vous devriez me connaitre... Je vais faire bien pire que les déchirer." Railla la joueuse en commençant à grimper les marches.

Quelques rires et sifflets retentirent dans son dos mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça.

L'étage était ici divisé en deux parties. L'une d'elle était meublée par des tables, des chaises, des glaciaires et ce qui ressemblait à une infirmerie d'appoint dissimulée par des lourds rideaux grisâtres qui devaient dater de la dernière guerre tellement ils étaient mangés aux mites. La seconde était divisée en plusieurs pièces semblables à des cabines d'essayage disposant d'un casier (Piqué sur un chantier, si les souvenirs de Tara étaient bons...) pour permettre aux joueurs de se changer. Tout ce qui était hygiène de vie se trouvait dans un bâtiment attenant, obligeant quiconque souhaitant prendre une douche ou utiliser les sanitaires à marcher.

La jeune femme se trouva une cabine vide et posa son sac dans le casier. Elle troqua son jean sombre et sa veste en cuir grise contre un leggings noir, des baskets de la même couleur et une brassière de sport. Elle enfila des mitaines de tissu sombre et retira le piercing qu'elle avait à l'arcade sourcilière. Ses cheveux finirent attachés en chignons serré mais quelques mèches rebelles blanches s'en échappèrent tout de même.  
La brune jeta un regard à son reflet, les hématomes de la veille ne s'étaient pas résorbés et fleurissaient un peu partout sur son torse et ses bras mais sa peau en grande partie tatouée les dissimulait largement.  
Sur ses clavicules se trouvaient deux mains lançant un mélange de cartes, de dés à six ou huit faces et de jetons de poker qui s'arrêtaient en cascade au niveau de ses iliaques. Dans son dos se trouvait l'immense scorpion qui lui avait valu son nom. Son aiguillon se trouvait sur l'omoplate gauche et ses deux pinces s'étendaient sur le bas de son dos. Elle sourit d'un air amusé, s'étira et retourna dans la salle des combats.

En bas, le hangar était envahi de cris que la musique avait bien du mal à couvrir. Un speaker armé d'un mégaphone commença un décompte de dix à un. À l'annonce de ce dernier chiffre, un torrent de cris retentit.

"-Trois minutes avant le prochain combat ! _Rugaroo_ *** contre _Scairp_ !" annonça _Ghawrila_ en s'éloignant du ring.

Un homme à l'apparence indienne et aux cheveux sombres, qui faisait facilement deux têtes de plus que Tara, fit craquer ses jointures en la regardant d'un air menaçant. L'étudiante le regarda faire avec un demi sourire: quoi de mieux pour se rappeler que les seules règles ici étaient contre le démembrement et le meurtre.

Lorsque les deux adversaires arrivèrent sur les tapis, ils furent accueillit par un concert de cris et de sifflements. Malgré l'enthousiasme du public, les tapis n'avaient pas besoin d'être protégé. On pouvait se faire beaucoup d'argent en pariant ici, mais les règles étaient claires, on ne dérangeait pas les combats sous peine de représailles plus ou moins violentes. Les deux combattants se dévisagèrent pendant quelques instants avant que l'arbitre (et speaker) ne déclare le début du combat.

Ils n'arrêtèrent pas leur jeu de regard mais commencèrent à tourner. _Rugaroo_ semblait très concentré, analysant chacune des possibilités qui s'offraient à lui mais cette concentration était mise à rude épreuve par cette gamine ! Elle n'était même pas en position de de défense et souriait comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu. Mais, si ça l'était peut être pour les parieurs, ce n'était pas le cas pour ceux qui se trouvaient sur le ring.

Se lassant de tourner en rond, le plus âgé s'avança et porta un coup en direction de la gorge de la brune. Celle-ci l'esquiva d'un mouvement fluide sur le côté accompagné par un coup en pointe de la main dans les côtes flottantes. Les ronces de ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les muscles de son adversaire. Ce dernier essaya d'attraper son poignet mais la jeune femme s'était déjà dégagée de sa stature et avait regagné une distance raisonnable.

"-J'm'attendais à mieux venant d'un soit disant lycanthrope !" Lança t-elle avant d'enchaîner sur un coup de pied retourné dirigé vers la mâchoire de l'autre combattant.

Celui-ci n'eut que le temps de placer un avant-bras en défense. Il se saisit de la cheville de l'étudiante et l'attira vers lui, essayant de la mettre à terre.

 **"Merde, j'ai encore parlé trop vite moi..."** grinça intérieurement la jeune femme en atterrissant au sol.

Elle y fut accueilli par un coup aux côtes. Tara s'écarta et, s'appuyant sur ses bras, projeta ses jambes vers le brun. L'un de ses pieds l'atteignit à la lèvre inférieure qui se fendit sous le choc. Elle profita de cette distraction pour se rétablir debout et jeta un de ses poings dans l'articulation du genou gauche du _Rogaroo_. L'os craqua mais ne céda pas. L'autre combattant lui attrapa le bras et la frappa sur le bleu qu'elle avait déjà à la mâchoire, lui faisant cracher un peu de sang qu'elle essuya avec un sourire amusé.

Tara se servit de son élan pour le faire basculer devant elle et planta son pied dans ses côtes qui émirent un craquement de mauvais augure. Les pupilles de la jeune femme étaient dilatées au maximum, faisant presque disparaître ses iris. Son aîné se releva avec difficulté et s'écarta du centre, réfléchissant à une nouvelle tactique. Mais l'étudiante n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser penser à ça et réattaqua. Elle feinta un fouetté droit mais remplaça son coup par un _mawashi gueri_ **** que _Rogaroo_ reçut en pleine tête. Ce dernier coup envoya son adversaire au tapis.

 _Ghawrila_ s'approcha et commença le décompte devant le visage ensanglanté de celui qui se trouvait à terre.

"-Dix... Neuf... Huit... Sept... Six... Cinq... Quatre... Trois... Deux... Un... K.O !" annonça t-il finalement dans son mégaphone, _Scairp_ est gagnant !

C'est à ces mots que Tara se rendit compte du vacarme ambiant. Une bonne moitié des spectateurs avaient entouré ce ring et criaient tout autour. Elle sourit et leva un poing en signe de victoire.

"-Vas te rafraîchir, ton prochain combat sera dans dix minutes. Ajouta le blond, tirant sa cadette de la gloire éphémère qu'elle appréciait.

"-Contre qui ?" demanda elle en descendant des tapis.

"-On ne sait pas encore, mais les deux sont sur le ring du fond si tu veux voir." Répondit-il.

 _Scairp_ acquiesça et s'éloigna. En effet, si le reste des combats s'étaient arrêté, le tapis du fond restait entouré par une masse mouvante de spectateurs bruyant, rendant les combattants impossible à voir. Tara leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha des parieurs.

"-C'est qui contre qui ?" demanda t-elle à un jeune homme tout juste plus âgé qu'elle qui regardait le combat avec attention.

"-Drake et un petit nouveau qui s'fait appeler _Eol-eum*****_. Ils essayent de se qualifier pour la finale, comme toi non ?" supposa le rouquin en apercevant le tatouage de scorpion de la brune.

"-Ouaip, qui gagne ?

-Aucune idée, d'ici ça m'a l'air serré mais le nouveau, c'est une brindille à côté de Drake. Il a beau être souple, à mon avis, il va perdre." Répondit le parieur en haussant les épaules.

"-D'ac', merci." Fit l'étudiante en s'approchant du ring en jouant des coudes.

L'autre garçon n'avait pas tord, _Eol-eum_ faisait roseau à côté de Drake. Un mètre quatre-vingt cinq pour quatre-vingt kilos, au mieux, estima t-elle. Il avait des cheveux noirs décoiffés à cause du combat et était d'origine asiatique. Il avait au maximum vingt-huit ans.

Son adversaire faisait à peu près la même taille mais ses épaules et ses muscles juste dissimulé par un short vert pomme, du meilleur goût d'ailleurs, le faisait ressembler à un bonhomme _Michelin_ sous testostérone.

Si le visage du plus fin n'était marqué par le combat que part un peu de sang, ce n'était pas le cas de Drake qui avait déjà prit quelques coups au vue du sang et de l'œil au beurre noir qu'il avait.

Soudain, un coup fusa dans les jambes du plus âgé qui grogna légèrement à l'impact. L'asiatique venait de le frapper derrière les genoux pour le déséquilibrer, ce qui aurait surement marché si Drake n'avait pas des jambes taillées en troncs d'arbres. Celui qui était visé attrapa le bras droit d' _Eol-eum_ et le lui tordit dans le dos, empêchant ce dernier de continuer son attaque.

De nombreux sifflets retentirent dans le public :

"-Éclate-le !

\- Casse-lui le bras !" Poursuivit un autre en levant le poing en signe d'encouragement.

Drake sourit d'un air complaisant et commença à forcer sur l'articulation, arrachant une grimace de douleur contenue au plus jeune. Contre toute attente, alors que l'os semblait sur le point de rompre, _Eol-eum_ tourna sur lui même et envoya son genou dans l'estomac du second combattant. Ce dernier se plia en deux et relâcha assez sa prise pour que le coréen puisse se dégager. Il en profita pour balayer les jambes de Drake et le faire tomber sur le dos. Ceci fait, il attrapa le poignet du brun et posa son talon sur la jointure.

L'agitation secoua de nouveau le public. Une vague de grondements et d'insultes s'éleva avant de déferler. Tara lâcha un souffle amusé. La plupart des parieurs avaient du préféré une valeur sûre, en l'occurrence Drake, et non pas un nouveau. Le sourire de la brune s'agrandit: la finale serait bien plus intéressante si elle se retrouvait contre _Eol-eum_ que si elle avait de nouveau finit contre Drake. Ses pensées furent brutalement interrompu par un craquement suivi d'un cri de douleur, signalant un déboîtement de l'épaule droite du combattant à terre.

"-Forfait ! Forfait !" s'exclama t-il en essayant d'échapper à la poigne de fer qui le maintenait (et qui continuait de forcer).

-Tch ! _Coward_...******" lâcha _Scairp_ en secouant la tête.

"-Victoire par forfait ! _Eol-eum_ gagne !" avertit l'arbitre en désignant le vainqueur.

Celui-ci ne décrocha ni un mot ni même un sourire, se contentant de descendre du ring.

"-Finale dans cinq minutes ! _Scairp_ contre _Eol-eum_ !" lança _Ghawrila_ tandis que des membres du staff installaient un plus grand ring au centre du hangar.

La jeune femme sourit et alla boire avant de rejoindre le tapis.

"-Alors ? Prête ?" Lui demanda le blond en la voyant arriver vers lui.

"-Toujours. J'ai pas put voir grand-chose de ses capacités par contre...

-Bah, j'te connais ! Tu vas improviser." Répliqua _Ghawrila_ avec un sourire amusé.

"-Y'a de fortes chances. Combien de tours on a ?" poursuivit la brune en observant les spectateurs se rassembler autour d'eux.

"-Trois, sauf si l'un de vous gagne les deux premiers avant le temps imparti." Répondit le plus âgé avant de vérifier l'heure sur sa montre. "Vas t'installer, ça va commencer.

-'kay !"

Tara obéit et monta sur les tapis où elle fut bientôt rejoint par _Eol-eum_. Ce dernier avait enlevé le sang qu'il avait sur le visage et semblait toujours aussi... Blasé. Les spectateurs se rassemblèrent rapidement autour des tapis, impatient de voir le début de la finale.

"- _Scairp_ contre _Eol-eum_ ! Début dans trois ! Deux ! Un !" annonça le speaker.

Les deux adversaires se placèrent dans les coins opposés du carré, en position de défense.

"-Commencez !" cria _Ghawrila_

Tara avait décidé de tout de suite commencer par l'offensive. Attaque s'avérait souvent le meilleur moyen pour savoir comment se battait l'autre combattant. Aussi bondit-elle au centre du tapis et projeta son poing en crochet sous la garde du brun. Celui-ci bloqua l'attaque avec son avant-bras et répliqua par un coup de pied circulaire, envoyant son talon dans les côtes de l'étudiante. Cette dernière recula pour se rapprocher de nouveau, frappant avec une rapidité surprenante. Un de ses coups atteignit l'autre aux côtes. Elle profita de cette distraction pour se glisser dans son dos et projeter son coude entre les omoplates d' _Eol-eum_. Il grinça et se retourna brusquement pour essayer d'atteindre sa cadette mais celle-ci se tenait déjà à une distance respectable.

Le chrono' du round était déjà bien entamé et les deux adversaires n'avaient pas encore échangé un mot, seul le public qui les encourageait faisait du bruit, à côté.  
Le jeune homme réussit finalement à coincer Tara dans un coin du ring et envoya un coup de pied en direction de sa gorge. La brune tenta de le bloquer en se protégeant avec ses deux avant-bras mais la force du coup l'envoya tout de même dans les cordes. Elle se servit du rebond pour envoyer une manchette dans le visage du brun, se dégageant donc une issue. À peine sortie du coin qu'elle envoyait un coup dans le bas du dos. L'asiatique ne sembla pas s'énerver de ce coup en traître et répliqua par une droite à la mâchoire. Tara cracha un peu de sang et lui jeta un regard amusé.

"-Voilà qui est déjà plus intéressant..."

Elle se rapprocha de nouveau d'un bond et fit mine d'envoyer un crochet du gauche dans la mâchoire de son adversaire. Celui-ci para mais, au dernier moment, _Scairp_ passa ses deux mains derrière la tête du jeune homme et appuya pour l'envoyer rencontrer son genou. _Eol-eum_ se prit le coup de plein fouet et sembla désorienté pendant quelques instants. Il envoya un poing dans les côtes de la jeune femme avant de se dégager et de reculer à une distance de sécurité.

"-Fin du premier round !" annonça l'arbitre.

Les deux adversaires retournèrent dans les coins opposés du ring. Alors que le blond allait annoncer le début du second round, Tara lui fit signe d'attendre. Elle avait reconnu quelqu'un dans la foule, quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à faire ici.

"-Deux minutes avant la reprise !"

La brune remercia _Ghawrila_ d'un signe de tête et sauta par-dessus les cordes.

"-On peut savoir ce que tu fiches ici ?!" S'exclama t-elle en arrivant nez-à-nez avec Morgane.

Celle-ci ne sortait pas trop de l'ambiance avec ses vêtements sombres mais on voyait que ce n'était pas un milieu avec lequel elle était familière.

"-Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix figure toi ! Tu as oublié ton téléphone à l'appart' et tu as reçu un message assez urgent d'après ce que j'ai entendu." Répondit la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

"-Rah, j'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper maintenant ! Vas à côté du grand blond avec le mégaphone, il t'évitera de t'attirer des ennuis." Dit la jeune femme, plus inquiète que réellement en colère.

Morgane acquiesça et obéit. Pendant ce temps là, Tara avait regagné sa place sur le ring.

"-Trois... Deux... Un... Commencez !" s'exclama le speaker.

Cette fois, aucun des deux combattants ne se porta à l'attaque. Ils commencèrent à tourner sur le ring, se jaugeant du regard. _Eol-eum_ tenta une feinte sur la droite avec un fouetté mais tourna afin d'asséner un _uwaie magi_ dans le torse de la brune qui l'esquiva d'un saut en arrière. L'élan de son coup l'ayant beaucoup rapproché d'elle, le coréen ne réussit pas à éviter le coup au plexus solaire avec lequel _Scairp_ répliqua.  
L'étudiante réussit à le plaquer au sol mais un double coup de pied dans le ventre l'envoya rouler sur le côté. Tandis que le brun se relevait, Tara resta quelques temps au sol, légèrement sonnée par le coup. Elle finit tout de même par se redresser mais son adversaire se trouvait déjà derrière elle. Il passa son bras droit devant sa gorge et commença à serrer.

Soudain, il sembla remarquer quelque chose sur l'épaule droite de la brune. Une cicatrice, seule trace d'une brûlure au troisième degré, à moitié couverte par des tatouages. Cet instant de déconcentration suffit à Tara pour envoyer un coup de coude dans les côtes d' _Eol-eum._ Elle se retourna et l'envoya au sol d'un coup de pied dans le torse.

"-Forfait." Fit simplement son adversaire.

Au départ, tout le monde crut avoir mal entendu. Puis, un concert de protestations retentit.

"-Pourquoi ?" S'étonna Tara avec un air incompréhensif.

Le second combattant ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et sauta en dehors du ring.

"-Victoire par forfait ! _Scairp_ remporte cette compétition !" s'exclama _Ghawrila_ en levant le poing de la jeune femme en l'air.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements et sifflets mais la plupart des personnes présentes (dont la gagnante elle-même) semblait déçu par la tournure des choses. Une fille blonde à la peau mate arriva avec un plateau métallique censé imiter de l'argent. Dessus était posé une partie des paris remportés, vingt pour-cents au total. Soit la somme rondelette de mille livres.  
Tara salua le public une dernière fois, récupéra son prix et s'éloigna pour aller se changer.

"-C'est la même somme à chaque fois ?" demanda Morgane en voyant les parieurs trier leurs billets.

"-Non, des fois c'est plus, des fois c'est moins. Tout dépends du nombre de parieurs et de combien ils misent." Répondit _Ghawrila_ en suivant son regard _._ "Si ça t'intéresses de parier, les inscriptions seront rouvertes mercredi prochain.

-Non merci..." répondit Morgane.

Les paris très peu pour elle, quitte à dépenser de l'argent dans le hasard autant aller au casino.  
Quelques instants plus tard, Tara revenait habillée normalement avec son sac sur l'épaule.

"-À la semaine prochaine !" Lança t-elle à la cantonade.

Elle eut plusieurs réponse et s'éloigna, suivi de sa colocataire.

"-Et c'est comme ça que tu gagnes ta vie..." soupira Morgane avec un demi-sourire.

"-Yep. Tu es venu comment ?" demanda son amie en cherchant un véhicule dans la rue.

"-J'ai pris un taxi." Répondit simplement la brune en se dirigeant vers la moto.

"-C'est quoi cette affaire d'appel urgent alors ?" reprit l'étudiante en lettres en ouvrant les boîtes de stockage pour récupérer deux casques.

Elle garda le gris et en tendit un noir à Morgane.

"-Je n'en sais rien, vois par toi-même." Répliqua cette dernière en lui passant son téléphone.

Sur l'écran de déverrouillage, un icône indiquait :

« - _06********, ce correspondant a appelé 1 fois à 17 :30 et a laissé 1 message. »_

La joueuse haussa un sourcil circonspect, ce numéro ne lui disait rien... Elle haussa les épaules et écouta le message.

 _« -Vous avez un nouveau message, reçu aujourd'hui à dix-sept heure trente :_

 _-Tara ? C'est Gwaine, Maïa m'a passé ton numéro. Je voulais te demander si tu avais vu Seth ou si tu lui avais parlé récemment ? On s'est... Bref, j'l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin et je commence à m'inquiéter... Tu peux me prévenir si jamais tu le vois ? Merci._

 _-_ ** _BIP_** _. Fin du message, retour au menu principal. »_

L'étudiante fronça les sourcils, elle ne connaissait pas très bien Gwaine mais ça avait l'air d'être quelqu'un qui n'avait pas tendance à s'inquiéter, et surtout, quelqu'un qui n'était jamais sérieux. Et là, il avait l'air d'être inquiet ET sérieux.

"-Vas t'installer, je lui réponds juste et j'arrive." Avertit la brune sans se rendre compte de l'expression étrange qui était apparut sur le visage de Morgane.

Cette dernière hocha vaguement la tête et attacha son casque.

« _Désolé, je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui. Tu as demandé à Gwen et à Lance ? » -T.C_

Tara appuya sur le bouton envoyer et démarra.

Un peu plus loin dans la rue, _Eol-eum_ regarda la moto partir avant de composer un numéro :

"-Monsieur ? Je crois que je l'ai retrouvé."

* * *

L'un des avantages que le nouveau maire avait apporté, en plus de nombreuses rénovations, c'était le retour d'espaces boisés plus ou moins grands dans la périphérie de la capitale. L'un des seuls problèmes était l'absence de luminaires ce qui rendait les lieux légèrement lugubres de nuit. Ce soir-là, la brume semblait s'accrocher aux arbres, s'effilochant sur les branches presque complètement dénudées de leur feuillage. L'ambiance froide et l'apparence des bois suffisaient donc largement à repousser tous les promeneurs en cette fraîche nuit.

Enfin, presque tous les promeneurs. En effet, sur l'un des sentiers sinueux, on pouvait suivre la lumière bleuâtre d'un écran rétro-éclairé. Shin marchait tranquillement, lisant un vieux manuscrit qu'elle avait retranscrit récemment en écoutant _Alive_ de _VIXX._ Une alerte la prévint qu'il venait tout juste d'être vingt-trois heures. La jeune femme retira ses écouteurs et rangea son téléphone dans l'une des poches de son long manteau crème.

Elle poursuivait tranquillement son chemin lorsque qu'un cri entre le hurlement d'un loup et l'aboiement d'un (très) gros chien retentit. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda autour d'elle, essayant de percevoir ce qui se trouvait ici. Les yeux de la brune devinrent entièrement gris métallique. Elle sonda les bois proches. Quelque chose approchait. Et ce quelque chose n'était ni humain, ni animal.

À peine eut-elle le temps de terminer ses observations qu'elle sentit un énorme poids s'écraser sur son dos. Shin tomba au sol. Elle se retourna vivement pour faire face à ce qui l'attaquait. Au dessus d'elle se trouvait un très gros chien noir. Il ressemblait à un chien-loup mais sa taille était celle d'un très grand Danois. Ses yeux étaient d'un jaune presque doré avec une pupille noire ronde. Un grondement sourd retentit, le « chien » retroussa les babines, dévoilant de crocs blancs peu avenants.

 **"Ok, ça, c'était pas prévu..."**

La créature amorça un mouvement pour la mordre au bras, chose que la brune réussit tout juste à esquiver. Le loup recommença et réussit à lui mordre l'épaule alors qu'elle tentait de se redresser.

"-Merde..." grinça t-elle en le repoussant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Elle finit par matérialiser une onde choc qui projeta le _Black Shuck_ ou quoique ce fut plus loin, lui permettant de se relever sans risquer de se refaire mordre. La bête se redressa et se mit en position d'attaque. Ses grandes griffes sombres raclèrent le sol alors qu'il commençait à tourner autour de sa proie. Un katana se matérialisa soudainement dans la main droite de Shin. C'était une lame ancienne, gravée de symboles. Elle la fit tourner et se mit en garde, attendant que l'être surnaturel attaque. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire, preuve qu'il s'agissait d'une créature sauvage, il bondit sur le côté, changea de direction au dernier moment, et essaya de la mordre à la gorge.

Mais la jeune femme s'était préparée au coup et sa lame s'enfonça dans les côtes de l'animal. Ce dernier émit une plainte de douleur et tomba à terre. La lame de Shin disparut et la brune s'approcha.  
Le corps du chien-loup fut bientôt entouré par une fumée noire venue de nulle part. Lorsque celle-ci se dissipa, un corps humain avait remplacé celui du _Black Shuck_. Il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'assez jeune aux cheveux sombre, habillé d'une tenue orientale qui ne semblait pas dater de la dernière mode. Une large blessure se trouvait au niveau de son torse mais il respirait encore faiblement.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Shin.

Quelques mètres plus loin, quelqu'un se retint de crier.

 **"Je savais que ce foutu sens de l'orientation allait m'attirer des ennuis un jour !"** s'exclama intérieurement Maïa.

Devant elle, une silhouette gris métallique semblable à un renard entourait une jeune femme. Et un corps inanimé se trouvait devant elle.

* * *

*Ptite citation qui provient de Deadpool (la version française).

**Gorille en arabe

***Le rugaroo est un lycanthrope issu de la mythologie hindoue. Pour plus d'information, internet est votre ami xD

**** Coup de pied circulaire. Les surfaces de frappe utilisées sont le bol du pied ou le dessus du pied, cependant utiliser le dessus du pied peut être plus dangereux du fait que cette zone est un point vital

*****Froid ou glace en coréen.

******Lâche, froussard en anglais


	11. Chapter 9: Le cadavre de la bibliothèque

Chapitre 9: Dumbledore ou Gandalf ?

 _Son esprit était plongé dans une espèce de brouillard cotonneux. Sans aucun repère, sans aucune porte de sortie. Des paroles lui parvenaient vaguement. Mais c'était un langage qu'il ne comprenait pas. qu'il ne comprenait plus. La pression sur ses tempes augmenta brusquement alors qu'un éclair de douleur venait troubler le blanc immaculé de son sommeil. De nouveau résonna la voix, non pas la sienne, non pas celle d'un être humain. Mais celle d'un être plus ancien, plus sombre, qui semblait avoir décidé de faire de son esprit son terrain de jeu. Toutefois, il n'était pas ici pour ça. Pas pour le moment. Maintenant, il devait juste le réveiller, qu'importe le moyen. Faire comprendre à son hôte que quelque chose n'allait pas, principalement parce qu'ils étaient en la présence de ce qui l'avait presque mortellement blessé. Ses hurlements finirent pas éveiller la conscience, l'obligeant à ouvrir brusquement les yeux._

* * *

Seth jeta un regard à son portable récemment récupéré. Le nombre de messages et d'appels en absence était impressionnant, voire même alarmant. Si la plupart était de Gwaine, Tara en avait aussi quelques uns. Alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais donné son numéro. Il soupira :

" **Espérons qu'il ne soit pas allé jusqu'à parler à mes parents...** "

Il n'était pas retourné à l'appartement du weekend et il aurait préféré ne pas y retourner tout de suite mais il avait besoin de ses cours et de prendre une douche. L'étudiant reposa son téléphone sur la table et vérifia l'heure sur le micro-onde, _8 : 13_. Il haussa les épaules, pour une fois qu'il raterait les cours.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, il aperçut des marques étranges sur le meuble de l'évier. Quelque chose d'assez large avait entaillé le bois. Le brun grimaça mais sortit tout de même de la pièce. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il revenait avec son sac de cours et des vêtements propres. Il regarda dehors pour voir si sa voiture (enfin, elle était techniquement à moitié à lui) était toujours garée là mais celle-ci brillait par son absence. Gwaine avait dut la prendre pour aller à l'université. Tant pis, il marcherait.

Sur le trajet, heureusement sans pluie, il supprima systématiquement tous les messages et appels qu'il avait reçu avant de tomber sur celui du père de Gwaine.

" **Merde. Il est au courant maintenant j'pense... J'espère qu'Hywel va mieux quand même...** " songea t-il en passant le portail de l'université.

Il avait rencontré le frère aîné de la fratrie Lug à de nombreuses reprises depuis qu'il connaissait Gwaine. Leur première rencontre avait eut lieu peu de temps avant la mort de leur mère, Niamh. L'aîné ressemblait physiquement à son père, tout comme Gwaine, mais son caractère tenait plus de sa mère. C'était quelqu'un de joyeux et souriant, très sérieux aussi (ce qui changeait beaucoup de son frère) et protecteur envers sa famille. Il devait avoir dans les vingt-huit, vingt-neuf ans maintenant... Seth haussa les épaules, il demanderait de ses nouvelles à Gwaine quand il le verrait.

Les jardins de l'université étaient vides. Tout le monde préférait largement assister à un cours ennuyeux, au chaud, que de rester dehors, dans la brume et le froid. Setenta secoua la tête et entra dans le bâtiment administratif. Vu l'heure, son cours d'histoire économique devait déjà être entamé depuis longtemps et il n'appréciait pas cette matière au point d'y aller alors qu'il ne restait plus que vingt minutes.  
Il passa devant le bureau d'une secrétaire sans y prêter vraiment attention et monta les escaliers qui menaient au CDI. La documentaliste n'était pas à son bureau et la pièce était encore sombre, le ciel grisâtre n'éclairant pas assez pour permettre de tout distinguer. Le brun passa ses doigts sur le mur et finit par mettre la main sur un interrupteur qu'il poussa.

La scène qui apparut alors devant ses yeux lui donna la nausée. Il recula jusqu'à buter contre le mur. Devant lui se trouvait le corps ouvert en deux de la documentaliste... Ses organes et le reste de son intérieur semblaient s'être liquéfiés et gouttaient désormais sur le sol. Son cadavre était attaché à deux rayonnages opposés par une sorte de toile d'araignée noirâtre et collante. Le pire restait son visage. Ses orbites avaient été vidé de leurs occupant, ne restaient que deux trous noirs, aussi sombre que le voïd et sa bouche... Celle-ci était tordue dans une grimace d'agonie, pétrifié dans un hurlement constant. Un liquide noir épais s'échappait de ses lèvres craquelées et de ce qui avait été ses yeux.

"-Oh mes dieux..." Murmura Seth dans un filet de voix.

Il essaya de reprendre tant bien que mal le contrôle de son cœur qui semblait vouloir partir en courant sans lui. Il prit plusieurs longues inspirations et attrapa son portable en ignorant ses tremblements.

Avant d'appeler la police ou ce genre de chose, il décida d'analyser la scène, de graver chaque détail dans sa mémoire et aussi dans son appareil photo. Ceci fait, l'étudiant appela la police tout en allant chercher le directeur.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, toute la tour était bloquée par des policiers. Ils avaient entouré tout le bâtiment administratif de ruban blanc et bleu pour empêcher les étudiants et le personnel de passer. Des membres de la scientifique étaient venus puis repartis, laissant place à de longues camionnettes noires. Aucun nom n'apparaissait, à la place, on pouvait voir un sablier bleu avec les initiales _C.I.S.D_. Une équipe de personnes en combinaison blanche avec des masques de protection bleutés en sortit, armée de boîtes remplies d'un équipement bien plus complexe et coûteux que celui de la police scientifique.

"-Eh, c'est qui ces gars là ?" demanda une policière en faisant tourner son gobelet de café dans les mains pour se réchauffer.

Son collègue haussa les épaules :

"-J'en sais rien. Une sorte d'agence privée j'crois. Ils ont tout prit en charge. Il nous reste que les témoins et encore !"

La présence de cette « unité » étrangère ne semblait pas lui plaire. Le rouquin secoua la tête et soupira :

"-Bon, allez, on a notre témoin à interroger..."

La brune acquiesça et passa sous le ruban, suivit de son coéquipier.

"-De qui s'agit-il ?" Continua t-elle en entrant dans le bâtiment administratif.

Là aussi, des policiers et des membres de l'équipe scientifique faisaient des allers-et-retours entre les lieux du meurtre et les voitures de police.

"-Un étudiant en histoire, c'est lui qui a trouvé le corps. Il est arrivé en retard et a décidé d'aller au CDI plutôt que d'assister à ce qui restait de son cours." Répondit son coéquipier en se dirigeant vers le bureau du directeur.

"-Pauvre gamin..." soupira la femme.

"-Eve, il a vingt-quatre ans, ce n'est plus un gamin." Répliqua le second en ouvrant la porte.

Elle acquiesça vaguement et le suivit. Le bureau était une pièce assez spacieuse, meublée principalement par des armoires de documents. Au centre se tenait un imposant bureau en acajou qui semblait être là depuis des siècles. D'un côté se trouvait un fauteuil haut en cuir d'aspect confortable qui faisait face à deux fauteuils de la même teinte, plus petits, qui devaient servir pour les visiteurs.  
Les nombreux portraits et photos qui étaient accrochés aux murs donnaient l'impression de dévisager les nouveaux arrivants d'un air guindé et vieillot, prêt à lancer une remarque cinglante sur leurs tenues. La pièce était éclairée par un lustre de bougies artificielles qui avait l'air bien trop bas pour les gens qui rentraient dans la salle. De nombreuses fenêtres ouvragées donnaient sur les jardins.

Sur l'un des deux fauteuils pour visiteurs se trouvait Seth. Il faisait trembler sa jambe d'un air impatient et ne cessait de repousser ses cheveux en arrière d'une main nerveuse. Il est vrai que trouver une documentaliste éventrée dans une toile d'araignée géante n'était pas vraiment une situation de mise en confiance.

"-J'ai déjà tout dit deux fois mais je suppose que je vais devoir recommencer, hein ?" fit l'étudiant en voyant les deux policiers entrer.

"-C'est exactement ça, désolé. Je me doute que c'est loin d'être agréable pour toi mais c'est la procédure." Admit Eve en s'asseyant sur le second siège.

"-Tu peux nous dire quand est-ce que tu es entré dans le CDI ?" poursuivit le rouquin en s'appuyant contre le bureau, un carnet et un crayon dans les mains.

"-Je suis partit de l'appartement vers huit heure vingt, vingt-cinq, quelque chose comme ça... Il y a dix minutes de trajet et je suis venu ici directement donc, il devait être un peu plus de neuf heure moins le quart..." répondit le brun.

"-Tu connaissais bien Madame Oswald ?

-Non, pas personnellement... Je la voyais depuis ma première année d'étude ici mais ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais parlé d'autre chose que de bouquins.

-Tu n'as rien vu ou entendu d'étrange en entrant dans la tour ?" S'enquit la brune.

"-Non, rien du tout. Je n'ai vu le corps qu'en allumant la lumière." Expliqua Setenta en secouant la tête.

Les deux policiers échangèrent un regard, ce cas semblait insoluble : pas de témoins, pas d'arme du crime et une scène de meurtre inaccessible pour eux. Eve hocha la tête :

"-Tu peux y aller, laisse juste ton numéro personnel au policier devant, qu'on puisse te contacter si nous avons de nouvelles questions."

Le jeune homme acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. Il donna son numéro à l'agent en faction et sortit du bâtiment. Le froid glacial l'accueillit de plein fouet. Le brun dû retenir un sourire amusé d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. Désormais hors du champs de vision des policiers, sa nervosité apparente avait immédiatement disparue. Quelques jours plus tôt, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de feindre, mais ses récentes découvertes avaient bien modifié son comportement.  
Seth avisa le nombre impressionnant d'étudiants qui s'approchaient des rubans et décida de passer par le bâtiment où se trouvait la plupart de ses salles de cours pour les éviter. Il ouvrit la grande porte et n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter pour esquiver une tornade aux cheveux blonds qui le percuta de plein fouet :

"-Désolé !" S'excusa t-elle avant de reprendre sa course.

Seth grimaça de douleur mais continua de marcher. Il traversa le couloir et sortit de nouveau dans les jardins. La plupart des étudiants avait décidé de profiter de leur pause pour aller se renseigner sur « l'incident », laissant le parc vide. Il repéra toutefois rapidement quelqu'un parmi les seules personnes présentes et se dirigea vers elle.

"-Te voilà enfin ! Je ne t'ai pas vu en cours, je commençais à croire qu'il t'était encore arrivé quelque chose !" s'exclama Shin en le voyant arriver.

"-En même temps, on a qu'un cours en commun ou presque. Et trouver un corps m'a un peu retardé. Ça et le fait que je sois venu à pied." Annonça le plus jeune sur un ton tout à fait anodin.

"-C'est toi qui l'a trouvé ? J'ai un ami qui faisait partie de la patrouille, il m'a raconté. Pas terrible à voir apparemment... Ça va ?" S'enquit la brune en s'appuyant contre l'arbre qui se trouvait derrière elle.

"-Ouais, tranquille, mieux que Madame Oswald en tout cas. Ses organes se sont liquéfiés et gouttaient au sol." Répliqua ironiquement Setenta avec un demi-sourire.

Il savait ménager son effet mine de rien. Et puis, ç'aurait été mentir que dire qu'il n'était pas intéressé par l'affaire. Qu'on n'aille pas lui dire que la mort était naturelle !

Shin sourit à son tour, elle allait lancer la conversation sur un autre sujet lorsque qu'un étudiant arriva en courant.

"-Il faut qu'on parle, c'est urgent." Fit Merlin en s'arrêtant devant Seth.

Son regard se porta sur la jeune femme qui le dévisageait d'un air surpris. Une silhouette argentée flottait tout autour de la brune. On distinguait des oreilles pointues et sept queues, le tout faisait penser à un renard.

"-Euh..."

Le regard du sorcier passa rapidement de l'asiatique à Setenta. La jeune femme n'était pas humaine, et il savait ce que c'était, la question restait de savoir si Seth était au courant et, dans le cas contraire, si il devait le lui dire.  
Comprenant ce qui distrayait le brun, le plus jeune décida de parler :

"-T'inquiète pas, moi aussi je la vois.

-Oh... Tu sais ce que c'est ?" supposa Merlin sans sembler s'étonner que l'aura, normalement invisible pour les humains, apparaisse clairement à son ami.

"-Je suis un kitsune, ce serait plus simple de me demander directement, non ? Ravie de rencontrer le célèbre _Emrys_ en tout cas." Les interrompit Shin en tendant la main au multi-centenaire.

Merlin ne s'étonna pas plus que la brune connaisse son nom. Après tout, il n'avait pas fait que rester à côté d'un lac en attendant Arthur, il avait aussi voyagé et avait même écrit un ou deux livres !

"-Ravi de rencontrer mon premier kitsune." Répliqua ce dernier en lui serrant la main.

"- _Emrys_ ? Sérieusement ? _Immortel_ ? Rien que ça..." railla Setenta avec un sourire amusé.

"-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisit." Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Son regard fut soudain attiré par une tâche sombre qui ressortait sur le T-shirt gris de l'autre étudiant, et celle-ci s'agrandissait rapidement.

"-Tu es blessé ?" S'inquiéta t-il.

Setenta le regarda d'un air incompréhensif sans vraiment réagir.

"-Merde, ta blessure a dut se rouvrir !" comprit la jeune femme. "Mais qu'il est con ce gosse ! Je t'avais dit d'éviter les mouvements brusques le temps que ça cicatrise !

-Je n'ai rien fait ! Y'a juste cette fille qui m'a bousculée mais ce n'est pas comme si elle avait beaucoup de force." Expliqua le blessé en haussant les épaules.

Sa blessure avait beau s'être rouverte, il n'avait absolument pas mal. Shin leva les yeux au ciel :

"-Fais voir ça au lieu de rester planté là, en mode statue de cire."

Seth secoua la tête et remonta légèrement son haut. Juste en dessous de ses côtes se trouvait un long bandage complètement imbibé de sang.

"-Crap..." grinça le brun.

" **Les points de suture ont dut lâcher...**

-Enlève les bandages, je vais m'en occuper." Proposa Merlin.

"-Mais bien sûr, en plein milieu de la cour avec n'importe qui pour te voir utiliser la magie ?" Coupa l'étudiant en histoire. "Je pense que j'ai encore assez de sang pour partir à l'intérieur."

Les deux créatures surnaturelles acquiescèrent et les trois étudiants partirent vers le bâtiment le plus proche.

"-Je suis la seule à me demander ce qu'ils foutent ?" demanda Tara en se tournant vers les autres.

"-Non." Répondit simplement Gwaine en les regardant partir.

Maïa acquiesça vaguement. Son teint était pâle et de légères cernes entouraient ses yeux, elle avait très mal de dormit ce week-end. Et ce qu'elle avait vu samedi soir prenait désormais tout son sens.


	12. Chapter 10: Questions sans réponses

Chapitre 10: Questions sans réponses

"-Comment tu t'es fait ça ?!" S'étrangla Merlin une fois que Seth eut complètement retiré son haut et une partie des bandages, découvrant une plaie impressionnante aux fils défait..

Les trois avaient rejoint une salle de stockage que Shin savait, par dieu sait quel miracle, fermer de l'intérieur. L'espace servait de débarras, on y comptait une photocopieuse qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, des étagères remplis de matériels et de produits de nettoyage ainsi qu'une table bancale, couverte de graffitis.

"-Euh..."

Setenta échangea un regard interrogateur avec le kitsune.

"-C'est de ma faute..." commença t-elle.

"-En fait, c'est plutôt de la mienne..." coupa le brun en passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux.

"-Bon, je n'ai pas trois cents ans à vous accorder donc mettez vous d'accord !" répliqua le troisième larron en levant les yeux au ciel.

"-Tu vois quand je t'ai parlé des lycanthropes ? Et que tu m'as répondu que tu avais connu un cas similaire ?" –Emrys acquiesça-" Et bah, je crois que je suis un autre cas..." expliqua l'étudiant.

"-Faudra que tu me raconte ça plus précisément plus tard mais là, j'aimerai surtout savoir ce qui a causé cette blessure." Répondit son interlocuteur sans paraître surpris outre mesure par ce que venait de révéler Seth.

Celui-ci sembla légèrement décontenancé mais poursuivit :

"-En gros, je suis plus ou moins tombé dans les vapes chez moi et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans la forêt en pleine nuit et Shin m'avait planté un katana dans les côtes.

-Pure légitime défense, un énorme chien-loup me saute dessus et me mord en pleine nuit, j'ai réagi un peu violemment." Précisa l'asiatique

"-Oui, mais un katana ?!" S'exclama le sorcier.

La brune fit la moue :

"-Les kitsune ont toujours été doués avec les lames, les katanas en particulier.

-Je vois... Et je suppose que c'est toi qui as fait les points de sutures ?

-Yep, je ne suis pas un kitsune possédant des capacités de guérison agissant sur les autres. Mais j'ai été médecin militaire, il y a une quarantaine d'année du coup, j'ai fait ce que je savais faire." Confirma la « jeune » femme.

Setenta les regardait discuter avec un demi-sourire, sourire qui fut rapidement remplacé par une grimace de douleur. Il s'appuya contre la table qui manqua de basculer dans l'autre sens. Ce qui restait de blanc sur son bandage avait désormais pris une teinte rouge carmin.

"-Ton katana n'avait rien de spécial ? Pas de poison, maléfice ou charme ?" S'enquit le multi-centenaire en voyant que Seth recommençait à perdre du sang.

"-Non, rien." Répondit Shin en s'écartant.

"-Ça risque de brûler un peu." Prévint le sorcier en retirant ce qui restait de bandage. " _Diancecht*_."

Ses yeux prirent brièvement une teinte orange vif, au contraire de ceux du blessé qui passèrent brutalement au jaune. Seth se mordit l'intérieur des joues, Merlin n'avait pas mentit : il avait l'impression qu'on cautérisait la blessure. Cependant, la douleur disparut bien vite, de même que la plaie qui ne laissa qu'une fine cicatrice blanche.

"-Je dois avouer qu'avoir des pouvoirs de guérison est bien pratique." Fit Shin avec un sourire amusé.

Les yeux du brun reprirent leur couleur marron habituelle, il remit son haut avant de grimacer devant la large tache pourpre qui s'y étendait :

"-J'ai plus qu'à récupérer un T-shirt propre.

-Allez, sortons d'ici, on va finir par se demander ce que faisait trois personnes dans un si petit espace." Railla le kitsune sans se départir de son sourire narquois.

Le teint de Merlin prit trois teintes dans les roses-rouges et Setenta se mit à rire.

"-Ça sera toujours plus drôle que la vérité je pense." Ajouta t-il en ouvrant la porte avant de sortir.

Le plus âgé secoua la tête d'un air faussement réprobateur avant de suivre les deux autres.

"-Au fait, de quoi voulais tu me parler Merlin ?" demanda Seth en se souvenant de ce qu'avait dit le brun en arrivant.

Celui-là haussa les épaules:

"-Et bien, on m'a dit que des êtres surnaturels traînait dans le coin, j'allais juste te mettre en garde. A raison visiblement."

Seth fronça les sourcils mais se reprit rapidement alors qu'ils rejoignaient Tara, Maïa et Gwaine qui se trouvaient toujours dehors.

"-Je vous demanderai bien ce que vous faisiez tous les trois, mais j'ai un peu peur de la réponse." Ironisa la première en remettant l'écharpe noire qui lui entourait le cou.

Son bleu à la mâchoire avait suscité plusieurs questions mais elle les avait toutes esquivés correctement.

"-Qu'est ce que je vous avais dit ? Shin Arai, j'ai rencontré Seth en histoire ancienne." Se présenta la troisième jeune femme.

"-Je vais finir par regretter de ne pas avoir assisté à ce cour." Se moqua Gwaine avec un demi sourire, s'attirant le regard blasé de son meilleur ami et de Tara.

"-Tu peux me passer les clés de la voiture ? J'ai besoin de récupérer quelque chose dans le coffre." Demanda Seth en dissimulant du mieux qu'il pouvait son T-shirt ensanglanté.

"-Tu n'as pas les tiennes ?" S'étonna l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.

"-Non, je les ai oublié à l'appart'."

Son colocataire acquiesça et lui lança les doubles.

"-Merci." Répondit Seth en s'éloignant.

Il retrouva son véhicule sur le parking de l'université. Il ouvrit le coffre et récupéra un T-shirt dans l'un des sacs qu'il avait dut laisser dans la voiture. Il changea donc son haut plutôt... Suspect, pour un simple T-shirt noir à manches courtes. Il n'était pas du genre à avoir froid de toute façon. Il remit sa veste et retourna avec les autres.

"-Vous avez entendu parler du meurtre ?" demanda Gwen en rejoignant le groupe. "Tout le monde en parle ! Le bâtiment administratif est entièrement fermé.

-Ouais, on sait. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé ou de qui est mort." Répondit Maïa en haussant les épaules.

"-Moi je sais." Dit Seth après avoir salué la jeune femme.

Les autres le regardèrent sans comprendre. Un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres.

"-C'est lui qui a trouvé le corps." Coupa Shin.

"-Eh ! T'as gâché tout le suspense !" s'exclama t-il d'un air faussement énervé.

Gwen leur jeta un regard mi-amusé, mi-réprobateur.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé alors ?" Poursuivit Tara sans vraiment s'attarder sur le reste de la discussion.

"-Je suis passé au CDI vers neuf heures moins le quart et je suis tombé sur la scène. Imagine le corps de la documentaliste, ses yeux fondus, la bouche toujours entrain de crier dans la mort, éventrée sur toute la longueur de son torse. À l'intérieur, pas d'organes mais un épais liquide noir qui forme une flaque poisseuse au sol. Et le tout enveloppé dans un cocon de toile d'araignée épaisse et collante l'étirant entre deux rayonnages." Raconta Setenta avec un visage totalement inexpressif.

"-Y'avait vraiment tout... Ça ?" Se renseigna Gwaine, il connaissait Seth et ce dernier appréciait pas mal les effets spectaculaires.

"-Ouais. Je n'ai rien ajouté. Il y a un tueur qui se balade dans la nature qui s'amuse à se la jouer _spider-killer_." Confirma t-il.

"-Je me demande comment il a fait pour dissoudre entièrement les organes..." murmura une voix dans le dos des étudiants.

La plupart sursautèrent. Derrière eux se trouvait Lancelot que personne n'avait vu arriver. Et il avait, de toute évidence, entendu la description morbide mais fidèle de Seth.

"-Il n'y pas beaucoup d'acides disponibles facilement, pour les humains, qui puissent provoquer ce genre de dégâts." Continua le brun sans vraiment remarquer la surprise des autres.

"-Tu as prit l'option parfait meurtrier ou un truc dans le genre ?" supposa Merlin.

C'était très étrange pour lui de voir Lance parler de poisons/acides aussi facilement mais il passa outre.

"-Non, pas vraiment, ma mère travaille juste au département de recherche scientifique sur les poisons. Les acides, j'ai vu ça en cours." Expliqua le brun en haussant les épaules.

"-Pratique." Admit Maïa en hochant la tête.

Ses connaissances personnelles sur le sujet s'arrêtaient aux effets (très) nocifs de certaines plantes.

"-Mais le corps humain devrait résister un peu, non ? Connaissant Mme Oswald, elle n'est arrivé ici qu'à huit heure et quart, impossible que quelqu'un ait réussi à la tuer et à mettre en place son corps avant l'arrivé de Seth." Contra Gwen.

Cette fois, ce fut elle que tout le monde regarda d'un air surpris.

"-Quoi ? Je lis juste pas mal de romans policiers, c'est tout." Se justifia t-elle, de peur de passer pour une tueuse psychopathe.

Un sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

"-Ou alors, le tueur n'est pas humain." Proposa Tara sans s'inquiéter de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

Merlin lui jeta un regard, lui demandant clairement ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. La jeune femme l'ignora et se concentra sur la suite de la conversation. Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de Shin pendant une demi-seconde avant de disparaître. Sur les sept personnes présentes, seul trois semblaient vraiment étonnées, les autres semblaient considérer l'option avec plus ou moins de sérieux.

"-Tu pense vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ?" demanda Gwaine avec un air sceptique.

Cette histoire n'avait rien de naturel, mais il avait décidé de ne l'admettre qu'en ayant une preuve.

"-Disons que tant que les détails étranges, comprendre : la liquéfaction des organes, la fonte des yeux, le temps et la toile d'araignée, n'auront pas été expliqué scientifiquement avec preuves à l'appui, je considère cette hypothèse comme une autre." Répondit simplement l'étudiante.

"- _Une fois que l'o_ _n a éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, aussi improbable que cela soit, doit être la vérité."**_ Ajouta Maïa.

"-Puisque vous n'écartez pas la possibilité du surnaturel, donnez-moi une créature agissant ainsi. Parce que j'ai beau avoir lu beaucoup de livres, je n'en vois aucune." Répliqua Gwen en secouant la tête.

"-Laisse-moi le temps de faire des recherches et je te trouverais ça." S'amusa Constantine.

"-Avant de chercher une créature, probablement inexistante, pouvant provoquer ce que Seth a vu, ne devrions-nous pas nous concentrer sur un poison ou acide capable de faire fondre un humain de l'intérieur ?" les interrompit Shin.

"-Ce serait bien de commencer par-là en effet." Acquiesça le témoin.

"-À quel moment on s'est fait charger de l'enquête ?" S'intéressa Lancelot avec un air sérieux.

"-À partir du moment où s'est devenu amusant. Et aussi parce qu'on a rien de mieux à faire pour le moment." Railla Gwaine en souriant.

Lance soupira en secouant la tête, il chercha un soutien du côté de Guenièvre mais celle-ci se contenta de sourire. La connaissant, une péripétie de ce genre ne pouvait que lui plaire.

"-J'ai comprit, je suis en minorité..." Soupira t-il. "Vous voulez commencer par quoi ?

-J'ai ma coloc' qui est en médecine, si on commence par la thèse « humaine », elle pourra sûrement nous renseigner." Suggéra Tara.

"-J'ai une source dans la police, je pourrais surement lui demander quelques infos'. " Ajouta Shin.

"-Laisse tomber, il n'aura surement eu accès qu'aux témoins, c'est une société à part qui s'est chargé de la scène de crime." Déclina Setenta. "Mais j'en ai prit une photo." Ajouta t-il en voyant la mine déçue des autres.

"-Tu as fait quoi ?!" S'étrangla Maïa.

"-J'ai prit une photo de la scène de crime." Répéta tranquillement le brun, comme si il parlait de prendre rendez-vous chez le coiffeur.

"-Attends, tu veux dire que tu as trouvé un cadavre et ta première réaction, ça a été de le prendre en photo ?" reprit la barmaid.

"-Euh... Oui.

-Il n'a pas eu tort. On aura surement plus accès aux lieux maintenant. Ça va nous permettre de pouvoir les examiner sans y être et sans risquer d'être découvert." Fit Merlin.

"-On est vraiment une équipe de cinglés..." soupira Gwen.

Seuls des sourires narquois lui répondirent.

* * *

Les présentations avec les nouveaux arrivants étaient totalement passées à la trappe, de toute manière, la cloche les aurait interrompu. Et chercher un meurtrier, humain ou non, était largement plus intéressant que de parler inutilement.

Seth espérait d'ailleurs que les présentations n'étaient pas la seule chose oubliée... Il y avait beaucoup de questions en suspens et un peu trop le concernant. Et il n'avait aucune envie d'y répondre. Surtout s'il s'agissait de sa disparition durant le week-end. Tara lui en avait bien parlé pendant leurs cours en commun mais il avait inventé une histoire mêlant alcool et coup d'un soir. La jeune femme n'avait pas eut l'air convaincue mais elle ne le connaissait que depuis une semaine, pas assez pour différencier mensonge et vérité venant de l'étudiant.

Les heures de cours s'écoulèrent comme un lourd sirop d'ennui. L'image traversa l'esprit de Setenta au milieu de son dernier cours. Et elle lui rappela immédiatement le liquide noirâtre qui s'écoulait des yeux de la documentaliste. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils : certes son cour était ennuyeux au possible, comme d'habitude ces temps-ci, mais la vue d'un cadavre n'était pas ce qu'il aurait appelé une bonne distraction. L'industrialisation de l'Angleterre n'était pas un sujet totalement inintéressant mais il n'avait pas la tête à ça.

" **En même temps, qui pourrait se concentrer sur l'âge victorien après tout ça ?** " se demanda mentalement Seth en se renfonçant dans son siège.

Tout ça englobait le cadavre mais aussi ses quelques problèmes comprenant une transformation tout sauf contrôlée et autres petites choses. Son regard se tourna vers le côté droit de la salle où Gwaine était. Il avait fait exprès d'arriver en retard pour éviter de se retrouver à côté de lui. La prof' avait bien tenté de lui faire des remontrances devant son entré assez bruyante (un courant d'air avait fait claquer la porte derrière lui) mais elle avait bien vite reconnu le _pauvre_ étudiant qui avait trouvé la mise en scène macabre ce matin. Un demi-sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Setenta, il n'aimait pas particulièrement mentir ou se servir de ses «talents d'acteur » pour manipuler les autres mais ça pouvait s'avérer très utile.

 **Mentir commence à devenir une habitude en ce moment...**

Il vérifia l'heure sur son portable, _18 : 15_ , plus qu'un quart d'heure.

"-C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je vous laisse partir en avance, j'ai une conférence dans une heure !" annonça Mlle Bloom, une femme de trente-six ans aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleu-verts.

C'était l'une des professeurs les plus sympathiques de l'université. Ses cours étaient, en plus d'être bien construit, toujours très intéressant. Si les souvenirs de Seth étaient bons, elle enseignait jusqu'à récemment la psychologie à Baltimore, à moins que ce ne soit Phoenix...

"-À mercredi !" Salua t-elle en regardant les premiers étudiants partir.

Le brun haussa les épaules et récupéra ses affaires qu'il dans son sac.

"-Tu viens ?" L'appela Gwaine du haut de l'amphithéâtre.

"-Ouaip."

L'autre mit son sac sur l'épaule et commençait à monter les marches lorsqu'on l'interpella de nouveau.

"-Setenta ? Je peux te parler cinq minutes ?"

Celui-ci roula des yeux excédés, faisant sourire son colocataire.

"-Vas-y, je t'attendrais à la voiture." Ajouta le plus âgé avant de s'éloigner.

Seth soupira mais retourna au centre de la salle. Devant son bureau, Mlle Bloom était entrain de ranger ses cours dans un sac bandoulière en cuir.

"-J'ai entendu dire que c'était toi qui avait découvert Mme Oswald, on ne parle que de ça ici." Commença t-elle une fois que son élève l'eut rejoint.

Ce dernier ne voyait pas très bien quoi répondre à ça, aussi garda t-il le silence.

"-Je voulais te dire que si tu avais besoin d'aide par rapport à ça, le psychologue du campus est là pour t'écouter, et si jamais tu ne veux pas lui parler, je suis là, d'accord ?" Continua la brune.

"-Je... Je vous remercie, mais je vais plutôt bien..." dit l'étudiant d'un air neutre.

Le professeur fronça légèrement les sourcils, dévisageant le plus jeune. Il grimaça légèrement, il détestait ça, à chaque fois il avait l'impression d'être passé au scanner. Allana, c'était le prénom de Mlle Bloom, sourit légèrement : elle avait entendue quelques rumeurs sur la situation familiale de Seth mais elle n'en parla pas.

"-Comme tu voudras mais n'hésite pas. Que ce soit pour le corps ou... Autre chose." Conclut-elle.

Un air confus apparut sur le visage du jeune homme.

"-... Merci...

-Allez, vas-y, ton ami va t'attendre." Le salua le professeur.

"-Au revoir." Répondit simplement Setenta en s'éloignant.

Il rejoignit rapidement l'extérieur du bâtiment. Mlle Bloom était la troisième personne aujourd'hui qui lui disait d'aller voir le psy du campus, c'était à se demander si Seth était vraiment celui qui en avait besoin. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup Mme Oswald, la seule chose qui aurait pu l'affecter aurait été la découverte du corps mais la mise en scène théâtrale de ce dernier avait remplacé toute peur et autres sentiments semblables par un intérêt poussé. Ajoutez à ça les récentes découvertes que l'étudiant avait fait et vous comprendrez bien vite qu'il ait autre chose à faire que d'aller voir un psychologue.

Dehors, le ciel avait prit une teinte noire d'encre, seules les lumières du campus éclairaient les lieux. A travers la légère brume, on apercevait les lueurs qui se reflétaient sur la surface du lac. L'eau de ce dernier semblait faite de goudron tant elle était sombre. Le brun frissonna, il devait être au maximum à trois degrés. Il ferma complètement sa veste et rejoint la voiture sur le parking.

"-Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait ?" demanda Gwaine en le voyant arriver.

"-Elle voulait que j'aille voir le psychologue scolaire ou elle pour parler du meurtre. J'ai juste trouvé le corps, pas assister au truc, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense que ça m'a choqué ?" répondit Seth en s'asseyant sur le siège passager.

"-Probablement parce que s'aurait été le cas pour quelqu'un de normal." Répliqua son meilleur ami en sortant du campus.

"-Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment..."

Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence légèrement pesant, chacun restant plongé dans ses pensées. En rentrant dans l'appartement, Seth vérifia les appels sur son téléphone avant de se souvenir de quelque chose :

"-Au fait, comment va Hywel ?

-Je croyais que ton téléphone avait effacé tous tes appels et messages ?" S'étonna Gwaine.

" **L'erreur de débutant...** " grinça mentalement Setenta.

"-Je l'ai reçu avant." Mentit-il après une hésitation imperceptible. "Ton père parlait d'une blessure grave

-Blessures par arme blanche, il s'est retrouvé pris dans une bagarre de bar qui a dégénérée. Il est en coma artificiel pour le moment." Lâcha le plus âgé avec un air sombre.

"-Merde, j'espère qu'il va s'en remettre..." souffla Seth.

"-Ouais, moi aussi." Fit le brun en allant dans la cuisine, voyant les marques dans le bois, il reprit : "Tu comptes me dire où tu as disparu ces deux derniers jours ?

-Je suis sortit dans un bar et ça a... Mal tourné disons."

Gwaine lui jeta un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne le croyait pas. Le cadet soupira, il aurait dû s'en douter mais il ne pouvait rien dire sur ça.

"-La vérité de préférence." Poursuivit l'autre étudiant.

"-D'accord, uniquement si tu fais de même. Je ne suis pas complètement aveugle ou stupide Gwaine. Je sais très bien qu'Hywel ne se serait jamais battu dans un bar. Je pensais que tu aurais finit par me faire confiance depuis le temps." Dit Setenta en serrant les dents.

"-La confiance devrait aller dans les deux sens, tu ne crois pas ?" Railla le second en restant sur la défensive.

Il cachait bien plus de chose à Seth que celui-ci ne le faisait mais il ne se voyait pas révéler qu'il lui avait mentit sur toute (ou presque) la ligne maintenant. En plus de s'inquiéter pour son frère aîné, il se préoccupait aussi de son meilleur ami. Cette histoire l'avait étranglée pendant deux jours. Lorsqu'il était rentré à l'appartement après être allé à l'hôpital voir Hywel, ce qui lui avait donné l'occasion de voir son père (ce qu'il aurait préféré éviter), il avait trouvé les lieux vides avec pour seuls indices des rayures profondes dans le bois de l'un des meubles et du sang sur le coin du comptoir. Gwaine avait appelé une bonne dizaine de fois son meilleur ami avant d'abandonner et de se renseigner auprès des autres mais personne ne l'avait vu. Maïa n'était pas sortit de son bar ou presque, Tara l'avait envoyé demander à Guenièvre et Lance mais les deux n'avaient aucune idée sur la question.  
Et Seth avait passé sa journée à l'éviter au maximum, restant la plupart du temps avec Merlin et Shin. Tara lui avait raconté l'explication que lui avait donné l'étudiant mais celle-ci ne correspondait pas du tout à Seth.

"-Tu sais tout, je ne pense pas t'avoir déjà caché quoi que ce soit..." murmura celui-ci en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière.

Allez expliquer à votre meilleur ami que vous vous êtes fait poignarder par un esprit renard à sept queues parce que vous étiez sous une forme de loup/ _Black Shuck_ totalement incontrôlable et que vous n'avez pas répondu à ses messages à cause de la morphine...

"-Donc, je dois partir du principe que tu as passé deux jours hors-réseaux après t'être cogné la tête, plutôt violemment en plus, et que les rayures sur les meubles ont été faites par quelque chose de tout à fait rationnel ?!" S'énerva Gwaine devant la non-réaction de son cadet.

"-Je n'étais pas..." commença Setenta.

"-Tu n'étais pas en état de répondre ? J'm'en doute merci ! Bordel, j'ai cru que t'allais faire la pire connerie de ta vie !" Le coupa son meilleur ami.

"-Je n'aurais jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide, tu le sais..." corrigea le brun en détournant le regard.

Il mit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, un geste vain pour les cacher.

"-Menteur." Fit simplement le plus âgé en attrapant l'un des poignets de l'étudiant.

Il remonta la manche du même geste. La peau en dessous était dans les teintes pâles, couverte de cicatrices rectilignes plus ou moins vieilles, certaines atteignaient une profondeur inquiétante. Seth s'écarta brusquement, se mettant hors de portée.

"-Tu pensais vraiment que je ne verrais rien ? Tu peux toujours dire avoir été franc avec moi mais on sait tous les deux que c'est faux. Te voir disparaître pendant deux jours après le truc avec tes parents, tes insomnies et un malaise, j'ai vraiment pensé que t'allais foutre ta vie en l'air..."

Le plus jeune ne chercha même plus à parler, il était trop fatigué pour essayer de contredire Gwaine. L'idée lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit. Il sentit la décharge désormais familière dans sa moelle épinière, peut être devait-il lui montrer ? Ça résoudrait une partie du problème...

-Tu n'as pas peur des loups ? demanda brusquement Seth, changeant totalement d'attitude.

"-Quoi ?!" S'étrangla son meilleur ami en le regardant d'un air incompréhensif.

"-Je vais prendre ça pour un non."

Il n'écouta pas ce que dit son colocataire et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, ceux-ci avaient prit une teinte dorée. Ses os craquèrent, sa morphologie se modifia et ses ongles poussèrent, se changeant en griffes.

"-Bordel, Seth qu'est ce que ?!" S'exclama Gwaine, paniqué.

Quelques instants plus tard, ce qui ressemblait à chien-loup, bien qu'ayant le double de leur taille, avec des yeux jaunes se trouvait devant lui.

* * *

*Dieu médecin irlandais

**On dit merci Sherlock/Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Ou Spock, au choix.


	13. Chapter 11: Dumbledore ou Gandalf?

Chapitre 10: Dumbledore ou Gandalf?

 **"Donc, récapitulons... On a : un sorcier de plus de mille ans si je ne me plante pas, une sorte d'esprit renard what the fuck et un truc qui éventre les gens, fait fondre leurs entrailles pour ensuite les accrocher en mode déco d'Halloween. Et moi bien sûr."**

Tara soupira :

 **"On n'est pas dans la merde."**

Elle augmenta le son de sa musique et essaya d'oublier du mieux qu'elle pouvait cette histoire. De toute façon, ce qu'elle avait vu autour de Shin ne lui était apparu que pendant un court instant, aussi n'était elle pas sûre de pouvoir compter l'étudiante en psychologie dans sa liste.  
La jeune femme traversa la rue et se dirigea vers la barre d'immeuble qu'elle habitait. Monter trois étages à pied avec ses courbatures ne la tentant pas vraiment, elle décida de prendre l'ascenseur, quitte à devoir croiser un de ses voisins. Fort heureusement, cela n'arriva pas et elle entra dans son appartement sans avoir vu qui que ce soit.

"-J'suis rentrée !" avertit la brune en accrochant sa veste au porte-manteau.

Une réponse incompréhensible provint de la chambre de sa colocataire. Celle-ci devait probablement réviser un de ses manuels assommants sur la constitution du corps humain. Tara soupira en secouant la tête :

"-J'vais faire à manger, préviens moi quand tu auras fini de réviser."

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, la brune n'était pas la pire cuisinière du monde. Ce titre revenait totalement à Morgane qui avait failli faire partir leur logement en flamme lors de l'une de ses expériences culinaires. L'étudiante en lettre entra dans la cuisine et commença à chercher dans le frigidaire et les placards de quoi faire à manger.

"-Génial, va falloir faire les courses en plus..." soupira t-elle en attrapant ce qu'elle trouvait.

Elle se retrouva avec du riz, des œufs, des lardons et des petits pois. Du riz cantonnais ferait largement l'affaire.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Morgane sortit de sa chambre avec un air fatigué et affamé.

"-J'espère que tu aimes le riz, parce que c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé." Dit la plus jeune sans se retourner.

"-Ça changera des pâtes." Répliqua sa colocataire en sortant des assiettes et des couverts.

"-Oï, elles sont très bien mes pâtes d'abord !" s'exclama Tara en les servant.

La brune se mit à rire :

"-Mais oui, je dis juste qu'en manger tous les jours n'est pas forcément une très bonne chose.

-Apprends à faire la cuisine sans brûler un appartement avant de dire ça."

L'étudiante en médecine leva les yeux au ciel et prit une mine boudeuse.

"-Je ne l'ai pas fait brûler, arrête un peu d'exagérer...

-Oui, on a juste perdu : un placard, un four et une gazinière hors de prix." Railla sa cadette en reposant la poêle sur le feu désormais éteint.

"-C'est bon, je les ai remboursé...

-Ton père les a remboursé, nuance. Enfin bref ! Quoi de neuf ?" demanda t-elle en s'asseyant face à son assiette.

"-Rien de spécial si l'on néglige le fait que mon frère se soit fait virer d'Oxford et qu'il va être transféré à Woodford." Répondit Morgane en commençant de manger.

"-Il étudie quoi déjà ?

-Droit, enfin, mon père lui a fait choisir droit." Expliqua la jeune femme.

"-Aïe. C'est dans ces moments que je suis très heureuse d'avoir été émancipée jeune." Remarqua Tara.

"-Tu m'étonnes, pas de pression de la part de tes parents, personne à qui rendre des comptes, faire ses propres règles..." lista son amie.

"-Oui, bon après, il y a des désavantages : personne pour te soutenir moralement ou financièrement, avoir eu les services sociaux derrière ton dos H 24 depuis tes onze ans, faire attention à chaque dépense, et cetera, et cetera..." corrigea la seconde.

"-Certes... Et toi ? Rien de neuf ?

-Bof, rien du tout, juste un cadavre trouvé par un pote à moi, ce genre de chose..." fit elle en mangeant.

"-Pardon ?!" S'étrangla Morgane.

Elle dut attraper un verre d'eau pour éviter d'étouffer. Tara attendit que sa colocataire soit remise pour continuer.

"-Je comptais te demander un coup de main d'ailleurs. Ses entrailles ont complètement fondues et ses yeux aussi. On est un petit groupe qui nous y intéressons et l'un de nous pense que c'est un acide ou un poison. Mais aucun de nous ne fait médecine donc ce n'est pas très pratique.

-On est entrain de manger et tu parles d'organes et de globes oculaires fondus." Dit Morgane.

"-Depuis quand ça te dérange ?" répliqua la brune avec un sourire amusé.

Sa colocataire leva les yeux au ciel :

"-Si vous voulez que je vous aide, il me faudrait le corps ou au moins une photo. Et une description précise."

Le sourire de Tara s'agrandit.

"-Ça tombe bien, on en a deux sur trois. Je te présenterai aux autres... Demain soir ? Si c'est ok pour toi et les autres, bien sûr." Proposa t-elle

"-Mon examen est demain matin, ça devrait être bon." Acquiesça Morgane.

* * *

Merlin était arrivé en avance ce matin là. Ses yeux bleu vifs fixaient la surface brumeuse du lac artificiel de l'université, sondant ses profondeurs noirâtres, comme si il espérait y voir surgir une réponse à ses questions.  
Il savait qu'il devait prendre son mal en patience. Après mille ans, sa situation s'améliorait enfin. Mais tout ça dégénérait bien trop vite. Il pouvait gérer la nature de Shin et Tara, les deux savaient ce qu'elles étaient et se contrôlaient, du moins, il l'espérait.  
Mais Seth venait tout juste d'apprendre pour ce qu'il était et il ne voulait pas le laisser se débrouiller seul ou avec Shin qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Il savait que le loup pouvait s'avérer bien plus violent et instinctif que ne l'était Setenta. Il en avait déjà été témoin, et répéter cette situation maintenant reviendrait à se planter une dague en plein cœur.

Et à ça s'ajoutait cette nouvelle créature. Seth lui avait montré les photos de la scène de crime et en mille ans, Merlin n'avait jamais vu ça. Il aurait aimé croire comme Gwen et Lance, à un meurtre étrange mais commis par quelqu'un d'humain. Mais il avait vécu assez longtemps pour reconnaître le surnaturel là où il était. Seulement, il n'avait rien trouvé d'approchant dans ses livres. Et ça n'annonçait rien de bon.  
Ses pensées furent interrompues par une sonnerie de téléphone. Le brun mit un instant avant de se souvenir que c'était le sien et se dépêcha de le récupérer au fond de sa poche pour décrocher. Il eut le temps de voir le nom du contact avant de prendre l'appel :

"-Seth ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

 _-On a, enfin, j'ai un problème. Et je ne dirais pas non à un coup de main._ " Annonça le plus jeune d'une voix calme.

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils, ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille...

"-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda t-il.

"- _Et bien... Comment dire... Il est possible que quelqu'un m'ait vu me transformer..."_ répondit son interlocuteur.

"-Pardon ?! Mes dieux, heureusement que nous ne sommes plus à Camelot..." murmura Merlin en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. "Tu sais qui t'as vu ?

- _... Gwaine._

-Bon, ç'aurait pu être pire..." fit le multi-centenaire.

Dans ses souvenirs, Gwaine n'avait jamais été du genre à réagir violemment ou d'une quelconque autre manière à la magie. Mais, comme l'avait dit Kilgharrah, ils avaient tous eu une vie différente ici, impossible de savoir si il aurait le même comportement que la dernière fois.

"-Comment est-ce qu'il l'a prit ?" s'enquit le brun.

"- _C'est ça le problème. Il est resté bloqué toute la durée de la transformation et après, il est sortit pour revenir plus ou moins sobre. Et maintenant, il me bombarde de question, sauf que je n'ai absolument pas les réponses !_

 **Tu m'étonnes qu'il se pose des questions...**

-Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que j'en ai ?" répliqua Merlin.

"- _Parce que tu as l'air de tout savoir en avance ? Et aussi parce que tu es un sorcier de plus de mille ans très réputé vu ce que disait Shin."_ Proposa son interlocuteur.

"-J'arrive, envois moi ton adresse." Dit le second avant de raccrocher.

Dans la seconde, son téléphone tinta de nouveau, un message avec une adresse.

§

Bon, il fallait se l'avouer : son idée avait été loin d'être un pur et simple succès. Le terme succès lui-même laissait à désirer d'ailleurs. Le premier bon point était qu'il avait très bien réussit à se contrôler et à reprendre forme humaine. Comme quoi, ce que Shin lui avait appris était utile. Le second, et bien... Gwaine n'avait pas essayé de le tuer. Il était juste parti, probablement dans un bar avant de revenir, deux heures plus tard.  
Et maintenant, Seth était assit sur une chaise et essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de répondre aux questions de son meilleur ami. Les premières avaient été simples : « Depuis quand ? Une semaine ou deux pour les transformations. Douloureux ? Plutôt. » mais après, les questions sur les origines, les noms etc... Ça avait complètement perdu Seth. Il n'était au courant de rien ! Le seul truc qu'il savait, c'est que la transformation était douloureuse, que ses sens se développaient, que ses yeux devenaient dorés, qu'il passait en « veilleuse » et que ça n'avait pas de nom correct !

Aussi, lorsque le brun entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte fut-il sincèrement soulagé. Gwaine reposa la bière qu'il tenait à la main sur la table et lança un regard intrigué à son meilleur ami :

"-Tu attendais quelqu'un ?

-Ouais, quelqu'un qui en sait plus que moi." Répondit Seth en allant ouvrir.

Sur le pas de la porte se trouvait Merlin.

"-Tu as fait vite." s'étonna le plus grand en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

"-Vu la situation, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix." Répliqua le sorcier sur un ton légèrement sarcastique.

"-Ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais lorsque tu parlais de quelqu'un qui en savait plus que toi." Fit Gwaine en fixant celui qui semblait être le plus jeune d'un air légèrement surpris.

"-Désolé, maître _Yoda_ et _Gandalf_ étaient occupés ailleurs." Railla ce dernier en retirant son manteau.

"-On est pas très loin de _Gandalf_ remarque." Ajouta Seth en retournant s'asseoir.

"-Normal, le personnage est basé sur moi. De même que _Dumbledore_." Expliqua Merlin en haussant les épaules.

"-Quoi ?" Fit Gwaine en suivant l'échange d'un air de plus en plus perdu.

"-Je pense que tu te souviens de mon prénom, non ?" Supposa le multi-centenaire.

"-Ok... Je suis clairement pas assez bourré pour croire que tu es _le M_ erlin." Coupa le brun en secouant la tête.

Seth échangea un regard avec le sorcier :

"-Pourquoi ne pas lui faire une démonstration ? Ce sera sans doute plus parlant." Proposa le premier.

Le second soupira :

"-Au point où on en est..."

Ses yeux prirent une teinte incandescente :

"- _Ollathair* Daga Devos**_. "

A peine la dernière syllabe fut-elle prononcé que le physique de Merlin commença à changer. Ses cheveux devinrent blanc et s'allongèrent jusqu'à sa taille, de même que sa barbe. Son visage et ses mains se ridèrent. Ses yeux s'enfoncèrent dans leurs orbites et il se tassa sur lui même. En quelques instants, le jeune homme avait laissé place à un vieillard digne de tous vieux sages de jeux de rôles.

"-Je suis _vraiment_ pas assez bourré pour ça." Souffla Gwaine en tendant la main vers la bière qui se trouvait sur le coin de la table.

"-Arrête avec ça toi !" Le coupa Seth en attrapant la bouteille avant son meilleur ami.

"-Eh !" Se plaignit le plus vieux.

Merlin secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Même après mille ans, c'est deux là ne changeraient jamais. Il reprit son apparence normale et soupira :

"-J'étais là pour expliquer moi, à la base, pas pour assister à une scène de ménage."

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard et se calmèrent.

"-Je t'en pris." Fit Setenta.

"-Donc, oui, je suis le vrai Merlin. Et non, je ne vais pas m'étaler plus sur ça. Pour en revenir à Seth, c'est un peu compliqué." Commença t-il.

"-On est plus à ça près." Répliqua Gwaine.

"-Il ne fait pas parti d'une "espèce" comme les loup-garous ou les _Black Shuck_. C'est une seule et unique créature. Les druides d'Irlande l'appelait le Dogue D'Eire ou _Cúchulainn._

-C'est quelque chose qui se transmet sur plusieurs générations ?" Supposa Seth.

"-Non. On parle plutôt de réincarnation ou de vies multiples, à vous de voir." Répondit Merlin.

"-Attends, ça voudrait dire que ce n'est pas ma première vie ?"

"-Non, c'est la deuxième, de ce que j'en sais du moins." Continua l'immortel.

"-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous vous êtes déjà croisé ?" Dit l'ancien chevalier.

Son regard passait du sorcier à son meilleur ami.

"-Parce que c'est le cas." Confirma le premier en baissant les yeux.

Seth ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire mais il la referma aussitôt. Ils se connaissaient donc bel et bien. Ça expliquait leur étrange rencontre, certes, mais aussi les insomnies et les rêves. Mais, si ceux-là s'avéraient réels, Setenta n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir avoir vécut une vie pareille...

"-Tu pourrais développer un peu plus "? Railla Gwaine.

"-Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passerait si Seth ne découvrait pas ses souvenirs lui-même. Et je préférerais éviter de prendre des risques inconsidérés." Répondit Emrys en secouant la tête.

"-Je suis toujours là vous savez? Et j'apprécierai de savoir ce que j'ai put être dans une vie passée! Surtout si ça a une influence sur celle-ci!" les coupa le plus jeune en fronçant les sourcils.

Il n'aimait pas être le dernier au courant, en encore moins si le sujet le concernait directement. Et s'il pouvait s'éviter des insomnies et des pertes de contrôles de récurrentes, ça l'arrangerait.

"-Je. Ne. Peux. Pas." répéta l'immortel en appuyant sur chacun des mots. "Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est t'en dire plus sur ce que tu _es_. Pour ce qui est du _étais_ , je ne peux pas t'aider. Et pourtant, crois moi qu'il n'y a rien que j'aimerais plus faire."

Setenta chercha un nouvel argument, mais, avant qu'il n'en trouve un, son téléphone bipa. Il attrapa le portable et jeta un regard au message:

 _"-Puisque vous vouliez absolument avoir un avis médical, ma coloc' est d'accord, mais il lui faudra plus de détails. On se voit ce soir au_ Perfect Alchemy _? (Gwaine connaît l'adresse, sinon, demande à Maïa, c'est son bar). Si elle trouve qu'un humain a pu faire ça, je vous paye à tous un verre." -TC_

"-C'est Tara, sa coloc' veut en savoir plus. Elle propose qu'on se voit tous dans un pub ce soir." Expliqua t-il. "Ah, et on dirait qu'elle prend toujours la théorie du surnaturel au sérieux.

-On serait mal foutu de la contredire maintenant." Ajouta Gwaine. "On devrait sûrement lui dire qu'elle a peut être raison, non ?

-Pas la peine, elle est déjà au courant pour tout ce qui est... Hors du commun." Répondit Merlin.

"-Me dites pas que je suis le dernier au courant ?!" s'insurgea l'étudiant.

Seth échangea un regard amusé avec le sorcier qui répondit par un simple sourire:

 **"Vous êtes encore loin de tout savoir tous les deux..."**


	14. Chapter 12: Le Renard et L'Enchanteur

Chapitre 12: Où un Renard donne des conseils spirituels à Merlin l'enchanteur

Sur une échelle allant de 1 à 10, Merlin aurait classé sa chance à -1000. Il avait déjà tout perdu une fois. Et il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à croiser la personne qui lui avait ôté la plupart de ses proches une première fois dans un bar...

Ça n'avait pourtant pas commencé comme une mauvaise journée. Bon, Seth et Gwaine avaient continué de le harceler pour en apprendre plus mais il avait réussit à garder le silence jusqu'à ce que le sujet du meurtre reprennent rapidement sa place dans leurs esprits. Ou du moins, que Seth fasse mine de ne plus s'en préoccuper.  
Tout le monde étant libre ce soir là, l'idée de se retrouver dans un bar fut joyeusement accepté. Peut être un peu trop de la part de Tara et de Gwaine, ce qui sembla légèrement inquiéter Maïa qui les surveillait de près. Et il y avait de quoi la comprendre. Entre un ancien chevalier qui passait son temps à boire et à se retrouver dans des bagarres et une fan de free-fight qui cherchait tout pour se distraire, l'assurance n'allait probablement pas être ravie.

"-Promis, on ne cassera rien !" Fit Gwaine alors que le petit groupe sortait du campus dans le crépuscule.

"-Ce ne sont pas les meubles qui m'inquiète ! La dernière fois que vous êtes venu en même temps, c'est cinq personnes que vous avez étalé !" Répliqua Maïa, les poings sur les hanches.

"-Bon, et bien, on ne touchera personne." Proposa Tara en haussant les épaules.

Pour le coup, trouver un meurtrier d'origine surnaturelle l'intéressait bien plus qu'une simple bagarre de bar. La barmaid soupira.

"-Je vais les surveiller de toutes façons." Ajouta Seth avec un sourire.

"-Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ça." Railla son meilleur ami avec un sourire narquois.

"-Je sens qu'on va avoir trois cadavres bourrés à ramener ce soir." Soupira Gwen avec un faux air excédé.

"-On est pas sortit de l'auberge." Confirma Lance en acquiesçant.

La majeure partie d'entre eux marchait ensemble, mais Merlin était resté un peu en arrière, les observant avec un demi-sourire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien... Mais quelque chose rôdait... Et ça baissait largement la qualité du moment qu'il passait. Il sursauta violemment en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.

"-Wow. Calme-toi, je suis si terrifiante que ça ?" Se moqua Shin, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Elle l'avait rejoint assez discrètement pour qu'il ne la remarque pas.

"-Non, non, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demanda le sorcier, revenant à ses esprits.

"-Tu m'avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées, je voulais vérifier que tu allais bien, c'est tout." Répondit le kitsune.

"-Oh. Oui, je vais bien, pas de problème." Lui assura le mage, affichant son sourire habituel.

"-Mouais. J'ai des doutes là-dessus. Tu ne sais pas dissimuler ton aura, ça se ressent jusqu'à trois pâtés de maison qu'il y a quelque chose qui te gêne." -l'esprit prit une légère inspiration- "Quelqu'un de très proche te manque, tu as peur et..." commença t-elle.

"-Arrête ça ! Je ne suis pas un de tes patients." La coupa Merlin sur un ton irrité.

"-Je n'y peux rien si les kitunes ressentent bien plus les auras que les autres créatures. Je suis même étonnée que Seth ne s'en soit pas encore rendu compte." Répliqua la « jeune » femme en haussant les épaules.

"-Je ne crois pas qu'il ait cette capacité mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était l'un de nos sujets de conversation principaux." Dit le sorcier, reprenant son attitude habituelle.

"-Vous auriez dut, ça aurait sûrement changé beaucoup de chose."

Le brun lui lança un regard interloqué :

"-Quoi ? J'ai fait mes devoirs. Si je rencontre l'un des sorciers les plus puissant que ce monde ait connu, je me renseigne. Et puis, en te cherchant toi, je suis tombée sur deux trois autres trucs. Comme les histoires du Dogue, du roi d'Albion, ce genre de chose." Expliqua l'étudiante. "Je suppose qu'ils ne se souviennent de rien ?

"-Comment est-ce que tu- Tu as des pouvoirs de divination ?" s'enquit le multi-centenaire.

"-Hein ? Non. Lecture d'aura. Nuance. Même si beaucoup de personnes ayant ce don s'en servent pour jouer les diseuses de bonne aventure. Pour en revenir aux autres, les pouvoirs de Seth était un peu trop semblables avec ceux de _Cúchulainn._ J'ai juste fait le rapprochement par rapport à Gwaine, Guenièvre et Lancelot. Par contre, je dois avouer ne pas voir où se placent Tara et Maïa sur ce plan." Poursuivit l'asiatique en suivant le petit groupe qui avançait dans les ruelles.

"-Je ne sais pas encore non plus. Nous verrons ça plus tard je suppose." Répliqua Emrys en voyant Maïa ouvrir les portes d'un pub.

"-Trouvez vous une table, je vais ouvrir le reste !" Avertit cette dernière en entrant dans le bâtiment.

Ce dernier était pour le moment vide et plongé dans la pénombre. La scène aurait presque put en être inquiétante... Mais cette impression disparut bien vite lorsque la barmaid alluma les lumières, révélant les meubles de bois dorés. Une fois tout le monde entré, Maïa tourna le petit panonceau de la porte sur « _Open_ » avant d'aller vers le comptoir du bar.

"-On va discuter meurtre avec d'autres personnes autour ?" s'étonna Gwen. "On ne devrait pas plutôt être dans un endroit calme ? Ou au moins garder cet endroit fermé ?

-Premièrement : non, je ne vais pas fermer mon bar juste parce qu'on parle cadavre. J'ai des fins de mois à payer moi." Répliqua la barman. "Et secundo, si vous trouvez un autre endroit pour enquêter autour d'une bonne bière en toute discrétion, je vous rembourse vos conso'.

-Loin de moi l'idée de déprécier ton bar, mais je note pour les conso'." Railla Gwaine en se laissant tomber sur l'une des chaises entourant une large table de bois ronde.

Maïa leva les yeux au ciel et alla s'installer derrière l'ordinateur du comptoir. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux sept autres personnes pour s'asseoir autour de la table.

"-Vous commandez toute suite ou vous voulez attendre ton amie ?" Demanda la brune alors que les premiers « vrais » clients de la soirée arrivaient.

"-Non, on va attendre..." commença Lancelot.

"-Je vais prendre une bière !" Le coupa Gwaine avec un large sourire.

"-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai atterrit à côté de cet idiot ?" Se plaignit Lance.

"-Te plains pas ! Ça fait plus de dix ans que je me le coltine !" Répliqua Seth en s'asseyant à coté de son meilleur ami.

"-Et je me demande sérieusement comment tu as réussit à survivre jusque là." Ajouta Tara avec un demi-sourire narquois.

"-Encore un autre mystère que nous devrions élucider si je comprends bien." Fit Shin en retirant son long manteau crème.

Vu son attitude, on aurait put croire qu'elle était la mature du groupe avec Gwen. Mais le sweat-shirt qu'elle portait en dessous de son par-dessus démentit complètement cette impression. Il s'agissait d'un pull bordeaux à capuche avec un visage de chat dessiné en blanc. Et sur la capuche se trouvait deux oreilles en pointes.  
Alors qu'ils commençaient à discuter, le téléphone de Tara émit un bruit ressemblant très fortement au moteur d'une certaine boîte bleue, dans une certaine série télévisée.

"-Ma coloc' arrive dans deux minutes, elle avait un examen." Prévint la brune en rangeant de nouveau son portable.

Les autres acquiescèrent et les discussions reprirent. Au fur et à mesure, le bar commençait à se remplir. Il n'était pas non plus bondé mais il y avait de quoi tenir Maïa occupée pour le moment. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte se rouvrit dans le bruit de clochette caractéristique de l'endroit.

"-Te voilà enfin ! Je commençais à croire que tu t'étais perdue." Lança Tara en remarquant la nouvelle arrivante.

Faisant face à Merlin et à la porte, elle avait été la première à reconnaître la personne.

"-Je n'y peux rien si tu es absolument nulle pour expliquer un plan à quelqu'un !" Répliqua cette dernière en s'approchant de la table.

En entendant cette voix, Merlin ressentit un grand froid s'installer en lui. Il se raidit, n'osant pas se tourner pour voir de qu'il s'agissait. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ça ne pouvait pas être entrain d'arriver. Ça ne pouvait pas être _elle_. Il finit par se retourner, il serait vite fixé. Devant lui se tenait une femme d'une vingtaine d'année, aux long cheveux ébènes et aux yeux vert émeraude.

"-Ravie de vous rencontrer, je suis Morgane." Les salua t-elle avec un large sourire.

"-De même." Répondit Gwen en lui rendant son salut. "Je m'appelle Guenièvre.

-Et voici, Lance, Gwaine, Seth, Shin et Merlin." Poursuivit Tara, souhaitant se débarrasser des présentations. "Et derrière le bar, c'est Maïa.

L'accueil fut assez différents chez les différents occupants de la table. Si Lancelot, tout comme sa petite amie et Maïa, avait salué la nouvelle joyeusement, il n'en allait pas de même pour les autres.  
Seth restait bouche-bée. Là, il en était sûr, il la connaissait. Sinon, comment aurait-elle atterrit sur son carnet de croquis une semaine plus tôt ? Shin lui donna un léger coup de coude :

"-C'est pas le canon que tu avais dessiné l'autre jour ?" Murmura t-elle de façon à ce que seul le lycan l'entende.

Ce dernier acquiesça, sans pour autant répondre franchement. Qu'est ce que c'était encore que ce bordel ? Chaque fois que quelque chose de nouveau arrivait, cela apportait de nouvelles questions, et jamais de réponses ! Il jeta un regard à Gwaine.  
Ce dernier avait subitement arrêté de sourire. Pourtant, la nouvelle arrivante aurait dut susciter son attention. Mais non, il restait figé. Un léger flash blanc passa dans le champ de vision de l'étudiant, altérant sa vue. Pendant un instant, Morgane fut remplacée par une autre version d'elle même, avec une large couronne d'or posée sur ses cheveux sombres et un sourire mauvais étirant ses lèvres. Gwaine sursauta et secoua la tête pour chasser cette image. Si ses rêves s'invitaient dans la réalité, c'était pas un verre d'alcool qui lui faudrait !

"-Est-ce que ça va tous les trois ?" s'enquit Tara, s'adressant à Gwaine, Merlin et Seth qui n'avaient pas décroché un mot et semblaient plutôt sous le choc.

"-Hm ? Oui, oui, désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées." Mentit le dernier avant de sourire. "Ravi de te rencontrer." Ajouta t-il à l'adresse de Morgane.

Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire avant de s'asseoir entre Gwen et Tara.

"-On entre tout de suite dans le vif du sujet ?" proposa Lancelot lorsque la brune fut installée.

"-On n'est pas venu là juste pour boire non ?" Railla Gwaine, reprenant son attitude normale.

"-Je reviens dans cinq minutes. Commencez sans moi." Avertit Merlin avant de se lever brusquement et de quitter la table.

Morgane le suivit du regard, légèrement étonnée :

"-Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

-Je m'en occupe, mais vous avez intérêt à tout me raconter après !" Lança le kitsune en se levant à son tour.

"-T'en fais pas pour ça." Répliqua Seth avec un sourire légèrement inquiet.

* * *

Une fois dehors, Merlin s'appuya contre la pierre froide du mur. Au dessus de lui, de larges nuages noirs s'amoncelaient, dissimulant la lune et les étoiles. Peu de temps après, de lourdes gouttes d'eau commencèrent à s'écraser au sol. Le dos plaqué contre la paroi glacée, le sorcier tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration. Ses mains étaient prises de tremblement successif qu'il ne parvenait pas à contenir.  
Il avait passé plus de mille ans à attendre de revoir ses amis. Il n'avait jamais abandonné, pas une fois ! Pas une ! Et lorsque le destin, les vieilles prophéties ou les dieux savent quoi d'autre décidaient enfin de remettre ceux qu'il aimait sur son chemin, de nouvelles menaces réapparaissaient.

Morgane. Merlin n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir pour ce qu'elle leur avait fait. Tout simplement parce qu'il savait que c'était de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais dut écouter Gaius ou Kilgharrah et aurait dut aider Morgane quand il le pouvait encore. Mais il avait réussit à foirer ça aussi.  
Alors que le mage ruminait ces sombres pensées, il se redressa brusquement, sentant quelqu'un approcher.

"-C'est bon ? Je ne t'ai pas fait peur cette fois ?" Demanda Shin en s'arrêtant en face de lui, une cigarette non commencée à la main.

Merlin secoua négativement la tête sans pour autant répondre.

"-Si tu m'expliquais un peu ce qu'il se passe ? Ton aura est devenue complètement noire quand cette fille est entrée." Continua le kitsune sans se préoccuper du silence de son vis-à-vis. "Ne me dis pas que c'est rien, il y a forcément un rapport avec Seth.

-Ah tiens ? Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?" Railla le brun.

"-Probablement le fait qu'il l'ait dessiné, il y a plus ou moins une semaine, et qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant aujourd'hui. Ça et aussi le fait qu'elle s'appelle Morgane bien sûr." Expliqua l'étudiante en secouant la tête. "Donc, si tu me disais pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes ? Elle m'a l'air plutôt sympa."

Elle fit un léger mouvement devant sa cigarette dont le bout s'enflamma. Elle commença à fumer, attendant visiblement que son interlocuteur daigne de répondre :

"-Je m'inquiète parce que Morgane est, était, une mage. Et une tueuse légèrement psychopathe. Elle a tué certains d'entre nous et même pire... Dit celui-ci en se frottant les tempes.

Shin fronça les sourcils:

"-Tu es sûr de toi? Son aura est complètement blanche, quelques tâches vertes et bleues montrent qu'elle a des capacités, mais c'est tout.

-Bien sûr que je suis sûr ! Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de plaisanter à ce sujet figures-toi..." répliqua Merlin sur un ton brusque.

"-Oh. Est-ce que Seth a changé entre ce qu'il est maintenant et ce qu'il était ?" Demanda Shin, semblant complètement changer de sujet.

"-Oui, pas mal je suppose, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'..." commença l'immortel.

"-Bien, tu viens de prouver ce que je voulais savoir, elle a pu changer elle aussi."

Voyant Merlin commencer de protester, elle reprit rapidement :

-Je ne dis pas que tu dois oublier ce qu'elle vous a fait, quoique ce soit, ou que tu dois lui pardonner. Reste méfiant, ce serait suicidaire de faire autrement, mais donne lui une chance. Tenir la Morgane qui est dans le bar responsable de celle que tu connaissais, c'est... Injuste. Et lâche. La personne qui est entrée dans le pub est une toile pour le moment vierge"

Le sorcier resta muet pendant quelques instants. Il n'y avait pas de doute, la jeune femme qui lui faisait face était loin de n'être qu'une étudiante en psychologie de vingt-trois ans. Il laissa échapper un lourd soupir et secoua la tête :

"-Difficile de trouver une réplique à ça...

-Je sais, c'est mon job de faire perdre leurs mots aux autres." Railla l'esprit renard avec un clin d'œil assez suggestif.

Son vis-à-vis haussa un sourcil amusé :

"-Je vois ça...

-Bien ! Maintenant que j'ai réussi à te remettre de bonne humeur, que dirais-tu d'aller rejoindre les autres et de découvrir qui s'amuse à accrocher des entrailles dans la bibliothèque de notre université ?" Proposa la brune avec un large sourire.

"-Tu ne crois tout de même pas à l'hypothèse humaine ?" s'étonna le multi-centenaire en la regardant tirer sur sa cigarette.

"-Bien sûr que non, mais je n'ai rien trouvé non plus sur une créature pareille. Du moins, pas une habitant le coin." Répondit Shin.

"-Encore un des problèmes de la mondialisation je suppose." Répliqua Merlin en haussant les épaules.

"-C'est ça Trump, dépêche toi donc de rentrer à l'intérieur ! On gèle !" Le houspilla sa cadette en le poussant vers l'entré du bar.


	15. Chapter 13: Cadavre et Martini

Chapitre 13: Cadavre et Martini

"-Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'on a manqué ?" s'enquit Shin en s'asseyant de nouveau à sa place.

Dehors, le vent avait forci, envoyant la pancarte du pub claquer contre le mur de pierres.

"-Pas grand-chose, principalement des présentations et la distribution des photos." Répondit Tara en haussant les épaules.

La pauvre avait l'air de s'ennuyer profondément. Seth avait envoyé les photos aux autres qui étaient désormais penchés au-dessus de la table, observant les écrans. Tara y avait jeté un bref regard, enregistrant les informations aussi rapidement que précisément, avant de se concentrer ailleurs.  
Gwen recula, une mine dégoûtée au visage. L'atmosphère poisseuse du meurtre semblait sortir de la photo pour s'infiltrer jusque dans leurs os. Lancelot ne tarda pas à faire de même, estimant en avoir vu assez. Seule Morgane ne semblait pas dérangée et étudiait les photos d'un œil scientifique.

"-A mon avis, il ou elle n'a pas utilisé qu'un seul acide." Déclara t-elle en se redressant.

"-C'est vrai que je n'ai encore jamais vu des effets pareils." Confirma Lancelot en acquiesçant.

"-Je peux voir ?" Demanda Merlin qui ne distinguait pas grand-chose de là où il était assit.

"-Bien sûr." Lui répondit Morgane en lui tendant son portable.

Pendant un très court instant, leurs doigts entrèrent en contact. Merlin se dégagea rapidement, réprimant un frisson mais tentant de garder un visage impassible. Toutefois, la jeune femme se figea, les yeux plongés dans le vague. Il y avait dans ce contact quelque chose d'étrange, à défaut d'être familier... Son visage s'assombrit.

"-Maïa, tu veux venir voir ?" Demanda Gwaine à l'intention de la barmaid qui passait à proximité, faisant revenir Morgane à la réalité.

"-Deux secondes !" Répliqua Maïa en finissant de servir ses clients.

Pendant ce temps, Merlin s'était penché sur les photos. Il pâlit légèrement en voyant l'immense toile d'araignée et décida de se concentrer sur les autres éléments.

"-J'ai comme l'impression que tu n'es pas fan des araignées, je me trompe ?" Fit Seth en se rendant compte de la réaction qu'avait eut le sorcier.

Ce dernier acquiesça vaguement :

"-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

-Alors, qu'est ce que vous prendrez ?" s'enquit Maïa en arrivant devant leur table.

Les autres étant tous entrain de parler des photos, personne ne lui prêta attention.

"-Répondez pas tous à la fois surtout." Ironisa t-elle en haussant un sourcil faussement vexé.

"-Désolé. Je vais prendre une bière." s'excusa Lance en l'entendant.

"-Une en particulier ou tu laisse le choix au chef ?" Demanda la barmaid en pianotant sur son téléphone.

"-Je vais te laisser décider." Choisit le brun en souriant.

"-J'vais prendre une bière aussi !" Lança Gwaine, qui avait redressé la tête en entendant le mot "bière".

"-Comme d'habitude je suppose ?

-Yep.

-Et vous ?" Poursuivit la brune en se tournant vers les autres.

Seth déclina l'invitation de même que Merlin et Gwen qui semblaient avoir perdu toute envie de boire avec les photos. Morgane commanda un martini, Tara prit une vodka citron comme à son habitude et Shin se décida pour un whisky de bonne qualité, prenant soin au passage de noter que le _Perfect Alchemy_ était bien fourni.

"-Je vous apporte ça !" Avertit la barmaid en retournant vers son comptoir.

"-A quoi ressemblait le liquide sur le moment ?" interrogea Morgane en s'adressant à Setenta.

-Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?

-Il était froid, liquide, pâteux, chaud, il y avait des dégagements de fumées, quelque chose comme ça ?" Précisa la brune.

L'étudiant s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège et fouilla dans ses souvenirs de la scène :

"-C'était très liquide et ça coulait encore, donc ce devait être assez chaud. Il n'y avait pas de fumée mais je me souviens d'avoir vu des... Bulles à la surface.

-Plus ça va, plus les descriptions sont horribles..." remarqua Gwen en soupirant.

Tara hocha la tête d'un air contrit.

"-Que veux tu ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le tueur ou la chose ait saupoudré le cadavre de notre chère documentaliste de paillettes roses et bleues avec un soupçon de parfum à la fraise." Railla t-elle d'un air mélodramatique.

Shin eut un léger rire :

"-Cela aurait cependant été une préoccupation des plus sympathique de sa part.

-Bon, revenons en à nos meurtres non pailletés s'il vous plaît." Dit Lancelot faisant définitivement éclater de rire les autres.

"-Vous êtes pas censé parler de meurtre ?" Fit Maïa en s'approchant avec leurs commandes sur un plateau.

"-Si, si..." répondit Morgane sans pour autant cesser de rire.

Gwaine fut le premier à se calmer, mais seulement parce qu'il avait repéré sa bière. Heureusement pour les clients du bar, les autres suivirent son exemple. Maïa en profita pour examiner les photos. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils : son instinct lui criait que ce n'était pas humain mais elle n'avait jamais vu de « créature » commettre de tels dégâts sur un corps humain.

"-Comment est-ce qu'un être humain a pu faire ça ?" Demanda t-elle en posant les verres devant leurs commanditaires.

Morgane haussa les épaules :

"-Sans le corps et des analyses, c'est difficile à dire. Je pars du principe que le liquide est constitué des organes, des orbites et probablement de deux ou trois autres trucs qui auraient été fondus par un acide. Mais les organes ont tous des temps de liquéfaction différents, donc, l'acide devait être extrêmement puissant.

-Je ne connais aucun acide transformant ce qu'il touche en fluide noir. Et puis, si c'était un acide, pourquoi est-ce que l'enveloppe épidermique n'a pas été endommagée ?" Répliqua Lancelot en versant tranquillement sa bière, comme si de rien était.

"-Donc, on en revient à ma théorie que ce n'est pas humain !" s'exclama Tara sur un ton victorieux, presque enfantin.

Morgane, Gwen et Lancelot lui lancèrent un regard dubitatif.

"-Tu ne le pense pas sérieusement, si ?" s'inquiéta sa colocataire.

Cette dernière avait un esprit très cartésien. Elle n'avait pas été élevé avec les contes de fées et autres romans fantaisistes que ses parents (respectivement juge et chirurgien) exécraient. Aussi avait-elle beaucoup de mal à ne serait-ce qu'envisager cette possibilité.

"-Je crois que si." Constata Guenièvre.

Merlin, Seth et Gwaine échangèrent un regard. Visiblement, Tara n'était pas loin de la vérité. Un sourire amusé éclaira les lèvres de celle-ci lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que cinq de ses voisins considéraient réellement l'option.

Gwaine termina son verre avant de le poser sur la table :

"-Personnellement, je ne vois pas ce qui a de si étonnant que ça. Surtout si nos deux scientifiques sont d'accord pour dire qu'aucun acide n'aurait put provoqué de tel..."

Il s'interrompit, cherchant visiblement un mot convenant au meurtre.

"-De telles lésions ?" Proposa Seth.

"-C'est ça, de telles lésions." Confirma son meilleur ami.

"-Je pensais que vous vouliez mener une enquête sérieuse ?" Railla Lancelot avant de prendre une gorgée de bière, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

"-Moi, ce qui m'intéresse le plus, c'est le fait qu'une agence scientifique privée se soit occupée de la scène du crime. La police n'a eu accès qu'aux témoins, et encore." Les interrompit Shin en faisant tourner son verre dans ses doigts.

"-Sérieusement ? On dirait le début d'un épisode d' _X-files_." Ironisa Morgane.

"-Tiens, j'ai entendu dire qu'une nouvelle saison avait commencé d'ailleurs." Lança Tara.

Merlin secoua la tête :

"-Oui, c'est sérieux, j'ai vu les voitures.

-Ça ne doit pas être une affaire normale... Pourquoi est-ce que l'état ferait appel à une agence privée pour ça ?" Dit Guenièvre.

"-Parce que ce meurtre à l'air tout droit sorti d'un film d'horreur ?" Proposa Maïa.

-Pas faux. On sait si il y a eu d'autres meurtres semblables ?" Continua Gwaine.

"-J'ai parlé avec un de mes amis qui est à Scotland Yard et je n'ai absolument rien put tirer de lui. Visiblement, soit ils ne veulent pas en parler, soit c'est le premier incident recensé." Répondit Shin après avoir terminé son whisky.

"-S'ils ont employés la même équipe, une absence de dossiers n'est pas étonnante." Lui fit remarquer Tara.

"-Bon, je pense qu'on s'égare un peu trop dans la théorie du complot là, non ? Ce qui nous intéresse, c'est le meurtre en question et ce qui a pu le causer." Les interrompit Morgane. "Si on trouve l'origine de l'acide, on pourra remonter au tueur.

-Tu nous avais pas dit que tu étais amie avec la version féminine de Sherlock Holmes !" Lança Gwaine à l'intention de Tara.

"-Ça aurait gâché la surprise !" Répliqua cette dernière avant de commencer sa vodka, visiblement fière de sa colocataire.

"-Oui, mais comment tu veux retrouver un truc pareil sans les analyses ?" Interrogea Guenièvre.

"-Si ça peut aider, je sais où sont stockés les échantillons." Avertit le kitsune.

"-Comment est-ce que tu as réussit à savoir ça ?" s'étonna Lancelot.

"-Les flics allaient pas laisser faire l'agence sans avoir un minimum d'information. Ils ont été obligé de leur dire où était leur labo'." Expliqua la brune.

"-On a qu'à y aller." Supposa Maïa en haussant les épaules.

"-Pas con. Ce serait largement plus simple." Confirma la seconde littéraire en acquiesçant.

"-M'étonnerait qu'ils vous laissent voir les échantillons." Fit Merlin.

"-Oh, je comptais pas _vraiment_ leur demander la permission en fait." Coupa Tara avec un sourire sarcastique.

Gwaine se mit à rire alors que les autres la regardaient d'un air interloqué.

"-Tu n'es pas sérieusement en train de proposer un cambriolage ?

-Nah..." commença la brune.

Morgane haussa un sourcil circonspect :

"-Ok, peut être un peu." Admit la brune.

"-Comment ça un peu ? A quel moment c'est _un peu_ un cambriolage ?!" s'exclama Gwen.

"-Shush* ! Tu veux que je me fasse arrêter avant d'avoir poser un pied là-bas ou quoi ?!"

Lancelot se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira :

-Admettons que tu aille « un peu » cambrioler ce laboratoire : comment tu saurais quoi chercher et comment entrer ?

"-C'est simple, Shin, où est le labo' ?" s'enquit son interlocutrice en se tournant Shin qui avait observé ce petit débat d'un air très amusé.

"-C'est un bâtiment blanc sur Britania Street. On peut pas le manquer, il y a un immense sablier avec marqué _Coldwater Industries_ dessus."

Le sourire de Tara pâlit légèrement mais elle se reprit rapidement :

"-Bien, maintenant que j'ai l'adresse, j'ai juste à me renseigner sur leur système de sécurité et pour les échantillons, ce sera sûrement le système de classement habituel, date plus lieu plus contenu.

-Me dites pas qu'on va entrer illégalement dans le laboratoire de l'une des plus grande firme scientifique du monde ?" Souffla Seth.

Il avait l'air complètement abasourdi mais un léger sourire commençait d'étirer ses lèvres.

"-Après, vous êtes pas obligé de venir..." commença Tara.

"-Tu te moque de moi ? C'est illégal, bien sûr que je viens ! La coupa Gwaine.

"-Bon, qui d'autre ? Mieux vaut éviter d'être plus de quatre." Ajouta Maïa, elle même n'était une habituée du mauvais côté de la loi mais elle avait assez vu de vols fictifs pour s'y connaître.

"-Moi." Décida Shin en observant Tara avec un demi-sourire narquois.

"-Si Gwaine vient, je viens aussi." Conclut Setenta avec un haussement d'épaules.

"-Cool ! Vous pouvez noter sur vos agendas que demain soir, ce sera cambriolage !" Ironisa Morgane en secouant la tête. Non, mais sérieusement, vous imaginez ce qui va vous arriver si jamais vous vous faites prendre ?

-Crois-moi, ils ne se feront pas prendre." Dit simplement Merlin.

Un démon renard, quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas exister, un ancien chevalier et un plus-ou-moins lycanthrope. Qu'est ce qui pouvait possiblement rater ?

"-Je ne devrais pas vous laisser faire..." murmura Guenièvre.

Elle était visiblement divisée et ne voyait pas d'un bon œil la future escapade nocturne de ces quatre-là.

"-Pourquoi ça ?" s'inquiéta Maïa.

Elle aussi était méfiante vis-à-vis de cette « mission » mais c'était le meilleur moyen d'obtenir les informations qu'ils voulaient. Et si le tueur n'était vraiment pas humain... Mieux valait qu'ils le trouvent, et vite.

"-Parce que je suis fille de flic ! Voilà pourquoi !" Répondit Gwen.

Tara siffla entre ses dents :

"-Damn... Doit-on avoir peur d'être dénoncé à la police ?"

Son interlocutrice souffla avant de les regarder d'un air contraint:

"-Non, je n'ai pas envie de vous faire arrêter si vous ne vous faites pas prendre. Mais si ça arrive, ce ne sera pas de ma faute.

-Tant mieux." Sourit Seth.

"-Bon, comment tu comptes faire pour ne pas te faire prendre ?" s'intéressa Lance en s'adressant au demi-démon.

"-J'ai vécu sans tuteur plus de onze ans, crois-moi, j'ai déjà un plan." Répliqua cette dernière avec un sourire qui ne signifiait rien de bon sur ses lèvres.

* * *

*Chut en anglais


	16. Chapter 14: Le Ba-ba du cambriolage

Chapitre 14: Le b.a.-ba du cambriolage

 _« -Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Vous écoutez_ BBC one _et_ _n_ _ous_ _somme le_ _mercredi 15_ _novembre._ _Tout de suite, les_ _informations_ _de vingt-heure_ _avec Sarah-Jane Baker._

 _-Merci Mark !_ _Dans les grandes nouvelles de ce soir,_ _la tempête_ _Gladys fait de nombreux_ _dégâts._ _On compte plusieurs inondations et plus d'un millier d'habitants du nord du pays sont toujours_ _privés d'_ _électricité._ _La tempête ne devrait cesser qu'en fin de semaine._ _Dans un registre plus réjouissant, Alexander Coldwater lance sa tournée de conférence ce soir, à l'université de Greenwich._ _Nous_ _serons bien entendu sur place avec nos envoyés pour couvrir l'événement. »_

* * *

Tara se débrouillait très bien avec l'informatique. Du moins, elle semblait s'y connaître assez pour s'infiltrer dans le serveur de _Coldwater_ _Industries_. Et, étant donné que cette entreprise était l'un des plus puissante, moderne et riche du monde, ce n'était pas rien. Mais Seth avait arrêté de se poser des questions lorsque la brune leur avait expliqué avoir fugué de chez elle à onze ans.  
Elle n'était pas venu à l'université aujourd'hui. De toutes manières, l'ambiance avait été assez tendue. Visiblement, Guenièvre leur en voulait pour entrer dans l'illégalité et Lance semblait tiraillé entre l'envie d'en savoir plus et sa petite amie. Même Gwaine avait eut du mal à détendre l'atmosphère. Tara avait finit par envoyer un message à ses futurs complices en fin d'après midi, leur demandant de la rejoindre sur _Britania Street_ à 23 heures.

"-Et dire qu'on est parti pour s'introduire dans l'un des laboratoires les plus connus et sécurisés de Londres..." souffla Setenta alors qu'il marchait en direction de la rue.

Patienter jusqu'à vingt-trois heures avait été très compliqué, surtout pour Gwaine. En effet, ce dernier semblait un peu trop enthousiaste à l'idée de cambrioler un laboratoire.

"-C'est toi qui a décidé de te porter volontaire." Lui fit-il remarquer en marchant à ses côtés.

"-Oui, parce que mon idiot de meilleur ami n'est pas foutu de résister à une jolie fille proposant un plan illégal." Répliqua le plus jeune en rabattant sa capuche sur ses cheveux détachés.

La tempête continuait d'étendre son influence sur la capitale et la pluie s'ajoutait au vent pour gâcher la soirée. Tout était réuni pour raconter une histoire digne d'un comics ou d'un roman de Poe. Bien que Seth aimerait autant éviter de se faire trancher la gorge par un orang-outan*. Gwaine haussa les épaules et poussa un soupire théâtral :

"-Que veux-tu ? J'ai toujours eu une âme chevaleresque !

-Tu parles ! A mon avis, Tara te mettrais k.o sans problème." Railla Setenta en pressant le pas.

"-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

-J'en sais qu'elle fait du freefight depuis des années, qu'elle est fourbe et que tu ne seras jamais foutu de frapper une fille." Expliqua le lycanthrope avec un sourire narquois.

Alors que Gwaine allait répliquer, une voix menaçante venant de leurs dos les interrompit brusquement:

"-On peut savoir ce que vous faites là ?"

Les deux jeunes homme se raidirent et échangèrent un regard inquiet : Ils n'allaient quand même pas se faire arrêter avant même d'être entré ?! Soudain, la personne derrière eux se mit à rire :

"-Mes dieux, ce que vous êtes crédules tous les deux ! Se moqua Shin en les rejoignant. "J'ai bien cru que vous alliez faire une crise de panique !"

Seth leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête :

"-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?

-Mieux vaut que je le fasse maintenant qu'à l'intérieur, non ?" Répliqua la jeune femme en continuant de marcher.

"-Peut être, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appellerais une raison valable !"

Gwaine se contenta de rire, laissant ses deux compagnons se chamailler entre eux. La ruelle étroite qu'ils empruntaient finit par déboucher sur _Britania Street_. Celle-ci était éclairée de multiples lampadaires qui envoyaient des lueurs blanches sur les gouttes de pluies et les flaques du sol. Les trois jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent et observèrent l'endroit. A quelques pas se trouvaient le laboratoire dont le kitsune leur avait parlé. Les lumières étaient pour la plupart éteintes, laissant le logo du sablier et les mots _Coldwater_ _Ind._ briller seuls dans un éclairage bleu électrique.

"-Vous savez où est Tara? Elle a dit qu'elle nous attendrait ici, non ?" s'enquit Shin en regardant autour d'elle.

Setenta vérifia son téléphone avant d'acquiescer :

"-Oui, elle doit être un peu en retard..."

Alors qu'ils commençaient à patienter, le portable de Gwaine émit un sifflement. Le brun l'attrapa et lut le message qui s'affichait :

« _-Regardez en haut. -TC_ »

Ses deux compagnons qui avaient lut derrière son épaule levèrent le nez. En haut, sur le toit du bâtiment à gauche des laboratoires se trouvait une silhouette leur faisant signe de s'approcher. Seth leva les yeux au ciel.

""-Elle ne pouvait simplement nous attendre là ?" Soupira t-il en rejoignant cependant l'immeuble.

"-Elle devait sûrement se dire que ça aurait plus de cachet dramatique la connaissant." Répondit Gwaine avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Il appuya sur la poignée mais celle-ci resta bloquée. Son téléphone sonna à nouveau :

"-Quoi ?" Demanda t-il en essayant une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir.

"- _C'est par les escaliers de secours qu'il faut passer, pas par l'immeuble ! Vous voulez qu'on se fasse repérer dès le début ?"_ Railla Tara

"-Ça aurait été plus rapide si tu nous l'avais dit directement !" Répliqua l'ancien chevalier.

"- _Certes, enfin bref, les escaliers sont sur le côté droit du bâtiment, dépêchez vous."_ Fit son interlocutrice avant de raccrocher.

Gwaine fit signe aux autres et sortit du porche pour rejoindre la ruelle qui cernait l'immeuble. Dans l'obscurité totale, on discernait difficilement les barreaux métalliques d'une échelle.

"-T'appelle ça un escalier de secours ?" s'étonna Shin en jetant un œil inquiet aux bottines à talon qu'elle portait.

"-Le pire ça va être de grimper sans rien voir." Corrigea Gwaine en tâtonnant pour trouver le premier barreau.

Alors qu'il se tournait pour prévenir ses compagnons, il se retrouva face à deux orbes dorées.

"-Bordel ! Mec ! Préviens la prochaine fois !" s'exclama t-il.

Le brun baissa d'un ton, se rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls :

"-Merlin t'a dit d'être discret avec ça." Ajouta t-il, parlant évidemment des yeux dorés de son meilleur ami.

"-Pas la peine ! Je suis déjà au courant." Les interrompit Shin en s'approchant. "Il a passé le week-end dernier sous forme surnaturelle, c'est moi qui l'ai récupéré." Expliqua t-elle avant de donner un léger coup sur l'épaule de Seth, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

"-Tu vas me le rappeler jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, hein ?" Soupira ce dernier.

"-Je suis vraiment le dernier au courant pour le fait que mon meilleur ami soit un loup-garou ?!" s'étonna Gwaine.

"-Non, il reste Tara, Lance, Guenièvre et Maïa." Lista Setenta avant d'attraper le premier barreau de l'échelle et de commencer de grimper.

Son colocataire leva les yeux au ciel avant de le suivre.

Rapidement, les trois futurs cambrioleurs atteignirent le toit. L'échelle était glissante et la montée peu agréable aussi furent-ils heureux de poser les pieds sur le toit du bâtiment.

"-Vous en avez mit du temps ! J'ai bien crut que vous vous étiez perdu en route !" Ironisa Tara en les voyant arriver.

Cette dernière avait attaché ses cheveux sombres en un chignon serré et des gants noirs très fins couvraient ses mains tatouées. A ses pieds se trouvait un sac contenant une tablette, des boîtes d'échantillons et plusieurs petites choses utiles.

"-Pourquoi être monté sur le toit ? Il y a une entrée ?" Coupa Seth en observant les toits.

"-Ouaip, t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout prévue." Le rassura la brune.

"-Tu as pensé aux masques aussi ? Y aller à visage découvert m'a l'air une très mauvaise idée." Poursuivit Shin en lançant un regard circonspect à la jeune femme qui se trouvait près du bord.

Celle-ci lui répondit avec un sourire narquois et sortit une tablette de son sac :

"-Pas la peine, les caméras diffuseront une boucle. La sécurité est réduite et les employés sont tous à la soirée de Greenwich. En gros, ça va être du gâteau. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser enfiler ceci -elle leur tendit des gants- et aller sur le toit d'à côté afin de commencer notre petit cambriolage."

Ses trois compagnons d'illégalité enfilèrent ce qu'elle leur avait donné et ils se dirigèrent vers le bord du toit. Comme la plupart des bâtiments de la rue, les deux immeubles étaient très proches, presque mitoyen. Mais si le toit de celui sur lequel ils se tenaient était plat, celui du laboratoire ne disposait que d'une surface lisse exiguë séparant deux pentes d'ardoises. Ces dernières possédaient des fenêtres pentues assez étroites.

"-Attends, c'est ça ton entrée ?!" s'étrangla Setenta en les apercevant.

"-Quoi ? T'as peur de ne pas passer ?" Railla Tara avant de passer lestement par dessus la balustrade pour rejoindre le toit suivant.

"-Non, mais..." commença le brun.

"-Laisse tomber et amène toi ! Elle a l'air de savoir ce qu'elle fait." Le coupa Shin en haussant les épaules.

Elle passa à son tour par dessus la rambarde et atterrit près de la brune. Gwaine suivit, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait visiblement beaucoup s'amuser. Seth les rejoignit, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas glisser. Une chute serait évidemment peu agréable.

"-Seth, prépare toi à tirer la trappe vers nous quand je te le dirais." Avertit Tara en appuyant sur l'un des icônes de sa tablette.

Elle accéda aussitôt à ce qui semblait être le plan complet du bâtiment qui se trouvait sous leurs pieds. Elle sélectionna le dernier étage ainsi que la fenêtre autour de laquelle ils étaient. Pour avoir autant de précautions, ça ne devait pas être son premier cambriolage.

"-Prêt ? -Seth acquiesça- Et... Maintenant !" Dit-elle en faisant glisser un onglet rouge sur le côté

Celui-ci s'illumina en vert et son coéquipier cambrioleur tira sans problème la trappe. Seth s'écarta ensuite, laissant la place à Tara et Shin :

"-Les femmes d'abords.

-Quel gentleman." s'amusa le kitsune avant de se glisser dans l'ouverture.

Elle s'écarta aussitôt pour laisser de la place à ses amis. Tara la rejoignit, suivit de Gwaine et enfin de Seth qui ferma après lui.

"-Qu'est ce qu'on cherche ?" Murmura le troisième en essayant d'habituer ses yeux à la pénombre.

"-Des échantillons biologiques périssables, ils seront rangés dans les chambres réfrigérés qui sont... Par-là." Répondit Tara en indiquant la droite. "A l'étage au-dessous par-contre. Ils seront étiquetés -13/11/2017. B pour biologique, W pour Woodford, UK bah, UK et après c'est la date de découverte du corps." Expliqua t-elle.

"-Bon, direction le congélo' alors." Fit Seth en suivant la direction qu'elle avait indiqué.

"-Euh... Seth?" l'interrompit la jeune femme.

Elle avait les sourcils froncés et ne semblait pas apprécier ce qu'elle voyait.

"-Quoi ?" s'enquit le brun en se tournant vers son interlocutrice.

"-C'est normal que tu ais les yeux dorés ?"

* * *

*: Référence au _Double assassinat dans la rue Morgue_ , une des nombreuses nouvelles d'Edgar Allan Poe.

Hey there! En corrigeant, et repostant, les chapitres précédent, je me suis rendue compte qu'il manquait tout simplement un chapitre! Celui-ci, plus précisément. Pour éviter de semer la confusion, j'ai préféré enlever les parties suivantes et tout remettre dans l'ordre ! Beaucoup de nouvelles updates en vue donc!


	17. Chapter 15: Discrétion exigée

Chapitre 15: Discrétion Exigée

Setenta se figea. Il n'avait pas prévu ça dans son plan de la soirée. Cette histoire commençait vraiment à devenir hors de contrôle. Son regard croisa celui amusé de Shin. Cette dernière retint un sourire avant d'attraper la manche de Gwaine:

"-Allons-y sans eux, je pense qu'ils risquent d'avoir une _longue_ discussion." dit-elle.

Son interlocuteur concerta son meilleur ami du regard qui lui répondit par un léger hochement de tête. Gwaine suivit donc le kitsune dans la salle suivante, laissant Seth seul avec Tara.

"-Je vais supposer qu'ils sont au courant vu leurs réactions." commença celle-ci. "Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas un loup-garou, hein?"

L'étudiant fronça les sourcils d'un air déconcerté. Merlin lui avait dit qu'elle était proche de tout ce qui était surnaturel, mais de là à être aussi désinvolte...

"-Non? Et..."

"-Tant mieux! On serait vraiment tombés dans le cliché là." le coupa la brune d'un air soulagé. "Et puis, sérieusement, les loup-garous, c'est pas génial. Surtout au lit. Mais là n'est pas le sujet! Si tu n'en es pas un, qu'est ce que tu es? Tu ne peux pas être un autre genre de garous avec des yeux pareils, mais tu n'as pas non plus la pupille en fente ou obliques ce qui excluent les reptiles..." poursuivit-elle.

"-Quoi?! Arrête de parler deux secondes!" s'exclama finalement Setenta qui n'arrivait plus à suivre le débit de parole de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. "Attends, tu as couché avec un loup-garou?"

Tara haussa un sourcil circonspect:

"-C'est le seul truc que tu as retenu dans tout ce que je viens de dire?

-Euh... Oui. Désolé, avoir Gwaine comme meilleur ami, ça laisse des séquelles." se justifia Seth en passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux. "Comment est-ce que tu as appris pour tout ça au juste?

"-Oh, c'est pas compliqué, je baigne là dedans depuis que je suis petite. Famille de druides anciens tout ça, tout ça. Et puis je lis beaucoup aussi. Alors tomber sur ce genre de truc, ce n'est pas vraiment la chose la plus compliquée du monde." Expliqua la brune en haussant les épaules d'un air désintéressé. "Mais du coup, j'aimerais bien avoir une réponse à ma question.

-Hm? Ah, oui. De ce que j'ai comprit, je suis à mi-chemin entre les loup-garous et les _Black Shuck_..."

Il hésitait à lui en dire plus. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme si il en _savait_ plus... Mais visiblement, Tara avait comprit sans lui. Les yeux de la jeune cambrioleuse s'étaient légèrement agrandi sous le coup de la surprise. Elle siffla légèrement entre ses dents:

"-Et bah... Si j'avais su que mon voisin de cours était _Cùchulainn_ en personne... En même temps, avec Merlin dans les parages...

-Parce que toi aussi, tu sais ce que c'est? Je suis le seul à ne pas savoir ce que je suis ou quoi? Attends, tu en sais beaucoup sur Merlin et... Moi?

-Très longue histoire. On s'échangera les nouvelles surnaturelles plus tard, j'ai pas envie de laisser les deux autres seuls trop longtemps." répondit-elle. "Ils seraient capables de faire exploser le labo sans nous pour les surveiller.

-Là, j'aurais du mal à te contredire..." confirma Seth.

Tara acquiesça et se remit en marche.

Les deux cambrioleurs traversèrent rapidement l'étage, passant de laboratoires à des pièces de stockages puis de nouveau à des laboratoires. Ces derniers, entièrement immaculés, semblaient directement sortis d'une publicité pour une entreprise pharmaceutique ou d'un extrait venant d'un film de science-fiction. Et tout ça était vide. S'en était presque sinistre. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une cage d'escalier surveillée par une caméra.  
Setenta y jeta un regard méfiant tandis que Tara continuait son chemin sans s'en préoccuper. Sa boucle tournait toujours et la personne qui surveillait les vidéos ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoique ce soit.

Alors qu'ils descendaient les marches, la brune fit signe à son coéquipier cambrioleur de s'arrêter et de se dissimuler derrière un pan de mur. Deux hommes passèrent dans le couloir juste devant eux. Ils étaient habillés en noir et avaient un holster à la taille. Visiblement, la sécurité restreinte avait tout de même des rondes à effectuer. Setenta retint légèrement sa respiration, des gardes armés en plus! C'était vraiment la pire idée qu'il ait jamais eu... Mais il devait avouer ne pas détester l'adrénaline qui affluait dans son sang.

" **C'est bien le moment...** " Songea Tara en les regardant s'éloigner du regard. " **Espérons que les autres soient discrets..."**

Si elle était une habituée, emmener des débutants étaient loin d'être sa meilleur idée.  
Dès que les deux hommes eurent disparu de son champ de vision, Setenta se remit à respirer normalement. La jeune femme lui fit signe de continuer d'avancer. Elle récupéra sa tablette et vérifia sur son plan où ils devaient aller. Au vu des baisses de température, ils étaient en bon chemin.  
En effet, quelques instants plus tard, nos cambrioleurs arrivèrent dans un couloir, ô surprise, blanc. Les murs de ce dernier étaient percés de portes métalliques protégées par un clavier codé à côté duquel se trouvait un thermostat réglé sur -20°. Plantés en plein milieu du couloir se trouvaient Shin et Gwaine, visiblement en pleine dispute.

"-Comment tu veux que je connaisse le code?!" s'exclama la première.

"-Je sais pas, mais si on reste là, on va se faire repérer en moins de deux!" répliqua le second.

"-Je les ai les codes, mais si vous continuez de gueuler comme ça, je vous jure que je vous enferme ensemble dans l'une des chambres froides." les interrompit Tara.

Setenta leva les yeux au ciel:

"-Par pitié, ouvre cette fichue porte qu'on puisse se tirer.

-Ça va le rabat-joie! J'y cours." railla la brune.

Shin s'attendait à ce qu'elle prenne sa tablette pour la brancher au clavier afin de pirater le code via un algorithme testant plusieurs milliers de combinaisons en un instant. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. La cambrioleuse s'avança tranquillement et tapa le code à quatre chiffres sur le pavé numérique.

"-Comment est-ce que tu peux connaître le code?" s'enquit Shin alors que la porte s'ouvrait sans bruit.

"-Secret professionnel." répliqua son interlocutrice avec un clin d'œil.

Elle s'engouffra ensuite dans l'air gelé de la chambre froide. Celle-ci était à peine éclairée par des diodes bleus claires intégrées dans les murs blancs, renforçant l'impression glaciale de la salle. Des étagères peuplaient l'endroit, couvertes de boîtes d'échantillons, de tubes à essais et d'autres fioles remplies de liquides colorés préservés par la basse température de tout changement. Tara frissonna: elle détestait le froid.

"-Surtout, ne touchez à rien. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait des alarmes sur toutes les étagères mais je préférerais éviter de prendre des risques. Dès que vous trouvez le numéro, vous m'appelez." dit-elle en commençant d'examiner les boîtes.

Selon Gwaine, toutes ces boites se ressemblaient et n'étaient absolument pas rangées dans le bon ordre. Il ne voyait sérieusement pas comme cette suite de chiffres et de lettres entrecoupées de slash pouvait avoir un quelconque sens pour qui que ce soit. Le seul moyen de les différencier était visiblement leur contenu mais entre les débris de bois, de tissus et de cellules à peine visible tant leur couleur était ténue, c'était quasiment impossible. Alors que l'étudiant continuait d'observer les échantillons, Seth les interpella:

"-J'ai trouvé la bonne date!" avertit-il du fond de la salle.

Les trois autres le rejoignirent rapidement pour l'aider à chercher.

"-BU, BU, BV... BW! J'ai !" s'exclama Shin.

Devant-elle se trouvait une boîte et une fiole. La première contenait un morceau de toile d'araignée tout à fait normale, si l'on excluait bien sûr sa couleur noirâtre et son épaisseur digne d'une semelle de chaussure de marche. La seconde était remplie d'un liquide sombre pâteux que Seth reconnut pour être la substance s'échappant des orbites de la documentaliste.

"-Tant mieux, on vas pouvoir s'en aller." soupira Tara, elle avait vraiment l'air d'être à deux doigts de mourir de froid.

Ses lèvres avaient bleuies et son teint déjà clair en était devenue presque mortellement pâle. La jeune femme posa son sac à ses pieds et en sortit deux boîtes hermétiques ainsi qu'une paire de ciseaux. Elle avait tout stérilisé en avance. Ça aurait été bête de prendre autant de risque pour rien. La brune dévissa doucement le couvercle du récipient contenant la toile dont elle découpa ensuite un petit quart. Ceci fait, elle rangea la première boîte dans son sac tandis que Shin remettait précautionneusement le couvercle de celle du laboratoire. Alors que le cerveau de l'opération allait saisir le tube à essai contenant la solution noire, un _bip_ retentit dans son sac.

"-Seth, tu peux regarder ce que c'est ?" demanda t-elle sans lever les yeux.

L'interpellé acquiesça et attrapa la tablette. Sur l'écran de celle-ci se trouvait un plan bleu sombre du bâtiment avec de nombreux icônes colorés dans tous les sens. Au-dessus de ce qui semblait être une caméra se trouvait un rond rouge vif de mauvais augure...

"-Tara, je suppose que ce n'est pas bon signe si il y a une alerte au niveau des caméras?"

Celle-ci lança immédiatement sa fiole de plexiglas à Gwaine qui ne la rattrapa que par miracle.

"-Fais voir ça!"

Elle arracha à moitié l'appareil des mains du plus âgé et cliqua sur l'icône. Un sifflement rageur retentit alors:

"-C'est censé être un bruit humain ça? railla Shin.

-On va devoir accélérer le mouvement, une des caméras du secteur a grillé, ils vont devoir rebooter le système et je vais devoir dire adieu à ma boucle." expliqua l'autre jeune femme en repassant la tablette à Setenta. "Je vais finir ça, vous, vous surveillez l'entrée et vous vous préparez à partir.

Une fois sûre que les autres lui obéissaient, Tara reprit sa fiole et transféra une partie infime du liquide noirâtre. Celui-ci dégageait une légère condensation dans l'air froid. Elle la reboucha et la rangea dans son sac avant de remettre la fiole d'origine à sa place. La cambrioleuse rejoignit ensuite ses compagnons qui l'attendaient à la porte. Seth vérifia que personne n'arrivait dans le couloir et ils sortirent.

"-J'ai bien crû que j'allais finir en surgelé." se plaignit la plus jeune en verrouillant de nouveau la porte.

Elle tapa quelque chose sur le thermostat et rejoignit les autres qui prenaient le chemin inverse. Shin fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

"-C'est toi qui a planifié ça, tu n'avais qu'à prévoir une combinaison de ski!" se moqua Gwaine.

"-Mais bien sûr, un appareil à raclette et des bières aussi?" répliqua Tara sur le même ton.

"-Ce n'est pas moi qui me serait plaint de cette décision." fit son interlocuteur en s'engouffrant dans la cage d'escalier.

Alors que Seth et Shin avaient continué d'avancer et étaient dans la pièce suivante, les deux autres se trouvaient toujours dans le couloir. Et de l'autre côté arrivaient les deux gardes de sécurité que Tara avait croisé plus tôt. Gwaine leur tournait le dos et restait complètement à découvert. S'en apercevant, Tara agrippa sa veste et le plaqua contre le mur pour les dissimuler.

"-Tu veux nous faire repérer ou quoi?!" grinça la jeune femme en surveillant les deux hommes.

"-Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'aurais imaginé une telle situation mais soit." railla Gwaine avec un sourire narquois.

Tara relâcha légèrement son emprise sur l'étudiant:

"-Tu surestime ton charme." répliqua t-elle sans détourner son regard.

Dès que les employés eurent disparu, la brune s'écarta et reprit son chemin pour rejoindre les autres. Ceux-ci ne s'étaient aperçus de l'absence de leurs deux compagnons qu'en arrivant dans la pièce par laquelle ils étaient entrés.

"-Où vous étiez passé tous les deux ?" s'étonna Shin avec un sourire narquois en les voyant entrer.

L'autre étudiante ne se donna pas la peine de répondre par autre chose que par un regard désabusé. Seth interrompit ce début de silence en rendant sa tablette à sa propriétaire:

"-Tiens, déverrouille la fenêtre qu'on s'en aille avant d'être vu."

Alors que Tara allumait l'appareil, des pas retentirent dans le couloir.

"-Merde, je crois qu'on va bientôt avoir de la compagnie." remarqua Gwaine.

"-J'ai compris, j'me dépêche, j'me dépêche..." souffla la brune en éteignant l'alarme,. "C'est fait, allez-y!"

Immédiatement, Seth ouvrit la fenêtre et se hissa sur le toit. Ce dernier était trempé par la pluie qui s'était renforcée depuis leur arrivée dans le bâtiment. L'étudiant manqua de glisser mais il se rattrapa et tendit la main à Shin pour l'aider à monter. Alors qu'ils s'écartaient du bord pour laisser la place de monter à Tara, un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre.

"-C'était quoi ça?" s'enquit Shin en haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

Avant que l'un de ses compagnons lui réponde, Gwaine les rejoignait sur le toit.

"-J'ai peut être cassé quelque chose." Annonça t-il en refermant l'ouverture derrière lui.

"-T'es pas sérieux là?!" s'étrangla Seth.

"-Euh... Si. Désolé.

-Et dire qu'on aurait réussit à tout faire sans être repéré..." soupira Shin en secouant la tête.

Tara haussa les épaules avec un sourire mystérieux:

"-Crois-moi, ils se seraient rendus compte qu'on était là. Bon! On ferait mieux de descendre avant que l'un de nous fasse une chute mortelle." lança t-elle alors que sous leurs pieds, les lumières étaient désormais toutes allumées et que le peu de personnel paniquait.

"-Bonne idée." acquiesça Setenta en passant sur le toit suivant.

Il ne l'aurait jamais admis de son plein gré mais il avait trouvé cette histoire d'escapade peu légale assez amusante...  
Alors que les quatre jeune gens arrivaient dans la petite ruelle près de l'immeuble, une sirène de police se fit entendre.

"-Mieux vaut qu'on se fasse discret et qu'on sorte un par un." proposa Shin en jetant un œil dans la rue adjacente.

"-Quoi, vous voulez déjà rentrer?" s'étonna Gwaine. "Je comptais aller boire un verre pour fêter ça moi!

"-Oui, étrangement, je ne me vois pas traîner dans les rues du coin pour un petit moment." railla son meilleur ami. "Et de toute manière, est-ce que tu as vraiment besoin de quelque chose à fêter pour aller boire?

-Pas vraiment non." admit le plus âgé avant de tourner son regard vers les deux jeunes femmes du groupe. "Vous aussi vous comptez rentrer?

-Oui, j'ai une vie à part les cambriolages." ironisa Shin. "On se voit à l'université!" les salua t-elle en sortant de la ruelle.

"-Et toi?"

Tara hésita pendant un instant. Habituellement, elle évitait de passer les nuits à l'extérieur à cause des cauchemars de Morgane... Mais pour une fois, elle pouvait bien se le permettre non?

"-Compte sur moi." répondit-elle finalement avec un demi-sourire.

Setenta poussa un sourire faussement désespéré:

"-Suis-je donc la seule personne non-alcoolique et sérieuse ici?

-Dit-il après avoir cambriolé un laboratoire." railla son meilleur ami. "Tu as les clés de l'appart'?

-Ouais mais je vais pas y aller, je dois retourner à mon ancien immeuble récupérer des affaires. Et puis, je sais comment ça se termine quand tu rentre d'un bar."

Avant que Gwaine ait eu le temps de répliquer, il s'éloigna, laissant les deux autres seuls.

* * *

"-Je suis désolé de vous déranger Monsieur Coldwater, mais vous avez un appel urgent sur votre ligne personnelle." s'excusa un secrétaire, s'immisçant bien malgré lui dans le gala de l'université de Greenwich.

Après la conférence, une soirée avait lieu, réunissant tous les participants. Dont le principal intéressé. Alexander Coldwater. C'était un homme de taille moyenne habillé d'un costume trois pièces coûteux bleu marine au visage fin avec des yeux bruns et des cheveux châtains désormais presque gris

Il était actuellement en train de converser avec un petit groupe composé principalement de professeurs de l'université et de politiques. Entendant la voix de son secrétaire personnel, le multimilliardaire se retourna, visiblement irrité d'avoir été interrompu. Il reprit toutefois un visage aimable pour prendre congé des convives. Alexander s'éloigna de la foule pour prendre l'appel:

"-Quoi?

- _Monsieur, c'est le laboratoire de Britania Street..._ commença une voix mal assurée à l'autre bout du fil.

-Et bien quoi?

- _Quelqu'un s'y est introduit monsieur, on a retrouvé des débris de verre et l'une des chambres froide a été déréglée, tous les échantillons qui y étaient sont perdus."_ expliqua son interlocuteur.

"-Comment la personne a t-elle pu entrer dans la chambre?

- _Il semblerait qu'il ou elle connaissait le code monsieur..."_

Contrairement à toutes attentes, un sourire narquois étira les lèvres du scientifique.

"-Et bien, il était temps."


	18. Chapter 16: Un ADN traître

Chapitre 16: Un ADN traître

 _Ding_!

Le bruit de clochette se répéta une seconde fois, tirant un grognement encore endormie à l'une des personnes toujours dans le lit. Tara se redressa sur une main, repoussant ses cheveux en bataille de l'autre. La chambre était désormais plongée dans la lumière crue d'un matin nuageux. La brune se pencha sur le côté du matelas pour attraper son téléphone. Elle appuya sur le bouton central. L'écran demeura noir. Plus de batterie, donc, ce n'était pas son portable. L'étudiante jeta un regard à la personne à ses côtés. Visiblement, la sonnerie n'avait pas réveillé Gwaine qui dormait toujours, le visage en partie dissimulé par ses cheveux. Un demi-sourire étira les lèvres de Tara.  
Elle finit cependant par abandonner le confort du lit et repoussa les couvertures. Alors que la brune enfilait son jean, son regard croisa celui de son reflet dans le miroir de l'armoire, elle remarqua que sur son cou et ses clavicules s'étendaient des marques rouges tournant sur le violet.

"-Je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait exprès ce con." grinça l'étudiante en attrapant sa veste.

Elle haussa les épaules, de toutes manières, ce n'était pas comme si elle était vraiment discrète à ce propos. Et puis avec ses tatouages et ses hématomes habituels…

Tara chaussa ses converses et sortit de la chambre, passant directement dans la cuisine. A l'intérieur de celle-ci, tournant le dos à la porte, se trouvait Seth, visiblement revenu depuis peu.

"-Thé ou café?" demanda t-il sans détourner le regard de ce qu'il faisait.

"-Thé, j'suis pas une fana de café." répliqua Tara, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Au son de sa voix, l'étudiant se retourna brusquement:

"-Tara? Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas toi que je m'attendais à voir." dit-il, apparemment surpris par la situation.

"-Oui, je vois ça, on dirait que tu n'as jamais vu Gwaine revenir avec une fille." se moqua la brune en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises de la table.

"-Disons que d'habitude, il trouve ses coups d'un soir dans le bar, pas parmi notre cercle d'amis." expliqua Setenta en mettant de l'eau à chauffer.

Tara haussa les épaules:

"-Y'a que les cons qui changent pas.

-Je suis presque sûr que l'expression de base est moins vulgaire." remarqua l'étudiant, posant trois tasses sur la table.

Il versa du café dans deux d'entre elles et du thé dans la dernière.

"-Sûrement." admit la plus jeune en le remerciant d'un signe de tête.

Sur-ce, la porte de la pièce se rouvrit sur le locataire de l'appartement, miraculeusement bien réveillé. Il contempla ses deux amis d'un air narquois:

"-Mon dieu, les lèves-tôt sont entrain d'envahir mon appartement."

D'un même mouvement, Tara et Seth levèrent les yeux au ciel:

"-Et dire que tu as couché avec lui." soupira le premier.

"-Venant de celui qui se borne à être son meilleur ami depuis dix ans, je le prends bien." répliqua la brune.

"-Si vous n'êtes pas content, la porte est juste là." railla Gwaine en s'asseyant près de la plus jeune.

"-C'est ça, sans moi, tu t'empoisonnerais avec ton propre café." répliqua son colocataire.

"-C'est pas faux." admit le second étudiant sous le léger rire de Tara.

* * *

Le problème quand on se retrouve dans un lit autre que le sien, c'est qu'on a rarement ce qu'il nous faut pour la journée qui suit, et ça, Tara s'en rendit rapidement compte. Son téléphone était désespérément déchargé, son chargeur étant à l'appartement, sa moto était resté garée près du labo', et c'était sans parler de ses cours. Bah, de toutes façons, elle ne prenait que rarement des notes, ce merci à sa mémoire eidétique.

C'est donc sans surprise qu'elle se fit assaillir par une tornade aux cheveux sombres lorsqu'elle arriva devant le portail de Woodford avec Seth et Gwaine.

"-Ça t'arrive de regarder tes messages espèce de démon décérébré ?!" s'exclama la-dite tornade en frappant l'étudiante à l'épaule.

Tara sourit d'un air légèrement figé en se frottant l'épaule.

"-Désolé Morgane, mon portable est mort pour le moment." Répliqua t-elle tandis que Seth et Gwaine échangeaient un regard amusé.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu as fichu toute la nuit au juste ? Le cambriolage n'a pas dégénéré, je n'ai rien entendu aux infos !" Poursuivit la seconde jeune femme en arquant un sourcil suspicieux, un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. "Tu sais quoi ? Oublie, je ne veux pas savoir."

Sa colocataire ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant avant de soupirer dramatiquement :

"-Ça c'est bien passé et on a les échantillons, pas la peine de t'en faire. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Si je puis me permettre, chères demoiselles, nous bouchons très légèrement l'entrée." Les interrompit Gwaine avec un sourire narquois et un ton révérencieux.

Alors que Seth levait les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude de son meilleur ami, Tara poussa Morgane à l'intérieur du parc de l'université.

"-Je suis venue te voir tiens. Comment veux-tu que je bosse sur des échantillons si je ne les ai pas ? D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu sais où je pourrais les analyser ?"

Sa colocataire resta muette un instant avant de se tourner vers les deux autres étudiants :

"-Une idée ?

-Love, on est étudiant en histoire, comment tu veux qu'on sache ça ?" Lui répondit Gwaine en haussant les épaules.

"-Il y a des labos dans l'université, nous, on y a pas accès, mais demandez à Lancelot, il devrait pouvoir vous faire entrer." Expliqua Seth en lançant un sourire narquois à son meilleur ami. "Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est étudiant en histoire qu'on ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il se passe dans son université.

-Venant de celui qui a trouvé un cadavre, la phrase a une tournure intéressante." Railla Tara.

"-La ferme Constantine, vas donc chercher Lance pour trouver un labo.

-A vos ordres majesté ! On se voit plus tard !" Salua la brune en entraînant Morgane avec elle.

Gwaine les regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire amusé sans prêter attention à l'air vague qui s'était installé sur le visage de son ami :

"-Bon, tu as des plans pour la journée toi ?

-Tu veux dire à part aller en cours ?" Supposa Setenta, en reprenant ses esprits.

"-Comment est-ce que tu peux penser aux cours avec une histoire pareille en train de se dérouler littéralement sous tes yeux !" s'exclama le plus âgé en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.

"-J'y pense parce que je cherche un minimum de normalité dans ce bordel." Répliqua Seth sur un ton ironique avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment de cours principal.

* * *

Après avoir cherché le couple pendant près d'un quart d'heure, Tara et Morgane avaient réussi à mettre la main sur Gwen et Lancelot. Ce dernier ayant la confiance des professeurs, qui voyaient en lui un étudiant brillant, possédait la clé d'un des petits laboratoires de l'université. Ainsi, en esquivant quelques unes de leurs heures de cours respectives, ils purent s'atteler à l'analyse des échantillons volés par Tara et les autres. Enfin, Lance et Morgane s'occupaient des analyses ; Tara fouillait de manière très légale dans les dossiers de Scotland Yard à la recherche de morts similaires tandis que Gwen avait opté pour la version légale de la chose : chercher dans les archives journalistiques.

Tara et Gwen s'étaient donc installées à une table dans un coin, avec leurs ordinateurs, laissant tout l'espace restant aux deux scientifiques qui débattaient actuellement au-dessus d'un microscope.

Alors qu'elle entendait pour la cinquième fois un « c'est impossible ! » de la part de son petit ami, Gwen interrompit les trois autres :

"-Eh ! Ils passent un flash info sur _Coldwater Industries_ , regardez ça !"

Morgane et Lance quittèrent leurs tests pour se poster dans le dos de la jeune femme pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Seule Tara continua ce qu'elle faisait, ne prêtant qu'une vague attention aux sons.

« - _Nous vous informons que_ Coldwater Industries _vient de faire publier un communiqué de presse révélant qu'un cambriolage a eu lieu dans l'un de leurs laboratoires londoniens. Nous retrouvons tout de suite Kathy Green sur place ! Kathy, que pouvez vous nous dire sur les événements qui ont eu lieu la nuit dernière ?_ " Demandait la présentatrice qui apparut sur l'écran.

L'image changea ensuite pour montrer une journaliste dans la trentaine se tenant devant le laboratoire de Britania Street :

"- _Le cambriolage de cette nuit aurait été minutieusement préparé, probablement par des experts, d'après le chef de la sécurité avec lequel nous avons put parler. En effet, les intrus ont profité de l'équipe réduite due à la soirée de Greenwich pour s'infiltrer par les toits et auraient ainsi rejoint les chambres froides à l'étage du dessous. Leur cible semblait être une des pièces de stockage dont ils auraient déréglé la température afin de détruire les échantillons contenus._ -La journaliste jeta un bref regard hors champs- _Nous allons tout de suite retrouver l'un des attachés de presse de la firme pour en savoir plus."_

La caméra changea d'angle, montrant cette fois un homme en costume cravate bleu marine et aux cheveux sombres plaqués vers l'arrière.

"- _William, vous étiez présent lors de la conférence d'hier, pouvez vous nous dire quels sont les échantillons qui ont été endommagés ?"_

"- _Ce sont les échantillons provenant d'enquêtes policières qui ont été ciblés, tout porte à croire que ça n'a pas été fait au hasard."_ Répondit le brun sur un ton assuré.

"- _Pensez-vous que les cambrioleurs étaient là pour faire disparaître des preuves ?_

- _Nos équipes ne sont encore sûres de rien, mais la technique employée démontre d'un certain savoir faire qui n'aurait pas été présent s'il s'agissait d'un simple vol ou accident._

- _Malgré un personnel réduit, il y avait tout de même un gardien et deux membres de la sécurité dans le bâtiment, comment pouvez vous expliquer qu'ils ne soient rendus compte de rien ?"_ Poursuivi la journaliste, tentant de pousser l'attaché de presse à en dire plus.

"-L _es intrus ont diffusé pendant tout le long de l'opération une boucle sur nos caméras. C'est une défaillance technique qui a permit de découvrir l'intrusion._

- _C'est donc une autre preuve corroborant la théorie des « experts »."_ nota t-elle. " _Juste une dernière question, pouvez-vous nous dire quelle a été la réaction d'Alexander Coldwater à la nouvelle ? Prévoit-il un changement dans son programme à cause de ça ?_

- _Et bien, monsieur Coldwater a été assez choqué qu'on tente ainsi d'entraver la police et les avancées de la science, cela va de soit. Cependant, il ne compte pas reporter ses conférences suivantes mais suit de près l'enquête interne, que nous menons avec le soutien de_ Scotland Yard _bien entendu_. »

Gwen arrêta la vidéo. Les trois fixaient désormais Tara qui avait finit par lever le nez de son ordinateur à l'écoute des informations.

"-Quoi ?" Dit celle-ci en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

"-Tu as quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire ?" Demanda Gwen en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

Tara soupira en levant les yeux au ciel :

"-Love, je suis ce qu'ils ont dit : une experte. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pris le risque d'être surprise ou de laisser des preuves derrières moi en faisant quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? A la base, je voulais faire en sorte que personne ne remarque l'intrusion. Ça veut dire tout laisser en place. Mais je me suis fait avoir à cause d'une défaillance technique, sans ça, ils ne nous auraient jamais repérés. Ils n'auraient peut être jamais découvert qu'on était là." Expliqua t-elle d'une traite, sur le ton de quelqu'un qui n'apprécie pas que sa parole soit mise en doute.

Lancelot acquiesça avec une légère moue :

"-Ça semble logique."

Gwen hocha la tête, adressant à sa cadette, qui lui tournait toujours en partie le dos, un sourire d'excuse:

"-Désolé, je suis un peu sur les nerfs depuis l'autre soir, et te savoir en train de pirater le serveur de Scotland Yard n'aide pas vraiment.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit Tara en haussant les épaules, tu ne me connais pas vraiment encore. Quant à Scotland Yard, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix ! Je ne peux pas débarquer dans leurs locaux et demander à voir les dossiers de meurtres similaires, s'il y en a eu." répliqua donc la brune en faisant tourner son fauteuil vers eux.

Morgane et Lancelot échangèrent un regard et se remirent à travailler, laissant les deux littéraires continuer leur discussion.

"-J'ai peut être un moyen pour éviter que tu ne t'enfonces encore plus dans l'illégalité." annonça Gwen après un instant de réflexion.

"-Hm?" -Tara arqua un sourcil- "Quoi donc?

-Et bien, mon père est inspecteur à Scotland Yard… Je pourrais lui poser la question…" proposa la plus âgée.

"-Mais s'il y a vraiment eu un ou des précédents, ton père ne va pas nous filer les dossiers sans rien dire, surtout si l'enquête est toujours ouverte." dit Tara en secouant négativement la tête.

Et puis, plus loin elle se trouvait de la police, mieux elle s'en portait…

"-Ça ne coûte rien de demander, je lui en parlerais tout à l'heure." Coupa Guenièvre sur un ton sans appel.

Tara n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, Lancelot la devança:

"-Eh! Venez voir ça!"

La brune jeta un dernier regard à Gwen avant de rejoindre les deux scientifiques.

"-Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé?" s'enquit-elle en se postant derrière Morgane.

Sur l'écran qui se trouvait devant cette dernière tournait lentement un brin d'ADN composé grâce aux échantillons qu'ils avaient volé.

"-Tu ne vois pas ce qui cloche?" s'étonna Morgane en tournant ses yeux émeraudes vers sa colocataire.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de l'écran. Dessus, la simulation tournait toujours, mais maintenant, Tara distinguait deux parties distinctes dans l'ADN qui formait toutefois un tout.

"-C'est quoi ce bordel…"

* * *

Après plusieurs heures de cours, Gwaine avait quitté le campus pour se rendre à l'hôpital où se trouvait son frère, laissant Seth déambuler seul dans le parc de l'université.  
Ce dernier avait marché jusqu'au lac dont les eaux auparavant dévorées par la brume étaient désormais agitées par le vent. Il était là depuis plusieurs minutes, en train d'observer les eaux sombres en écoutant calmement la musique de son téléphone lorsqu'on le rejoignit:

"-C'aurait été sympa de me prévenir pour hier soir." lança Merlin en se postant aux côtés du Dogue.

Seth laissa échapper un léger rire:

"-Pourquoi? Tu t'inquiétais?

-Je vous fais confiance, et puis, Tara n'est pas à son coup d'essai…" commença le sorcier.

"-En parlant d'elle, tu savais qu'elle était au courant pour… _ça_?" l'interrompit le brun.

"-Oui, elle en parlait déjà étant petite. Je crois qu'elle vient d'une famille de druides, quelque chose comme ça…" répondit Merlin en se remémorant les conversations que lui et Tara avaient eu à l'époque.

"-Ça explique." Admit Setenta en acquiesçant. "Tu dois la connaître depuis un moment pour qu'elle t'ait parlé de sa famille, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit son sujet préféré."

Le multi-centenaire fit la moue:

"-Elle devait avoir douze ans lorsqu'on s'est rencontré, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'en ai appris plus sur elle pour être honnête…

-Douze ans?! Mais c'est plus une relation amicale là! C'est une relation père-fille !" se moqua Seth en riant.

"-Eh! J'ai l'air d'être un vieux?!" s'offusqua le sorcier.

"-Non, mais en ayant plus de mille ans… Tu _es_ un vieux Merlin.

-Vas cordialement de faire voir Seth." lança ce dernier en souriant vaguement.

Après un bref éclat de rire, Setenta se reprit :

"-Au fait, est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de Shin depuis le… Cambriolage ?

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, mais je suis presque sûr qu'elle est assez vieille pour se débrouiller seule. Pas la peine de t'en faire." Répondit le sorcier.

"-Je ne suis pas inquiet.

-Oui, tu es l'exemple même de la tranquillité d'ailleurs !" Railla t-il en arquant un sourcil ironique.

"-La ferme Potter !" Répliqua immédiatement le plus jeune avec un rire amusé.

"-Eh ! Les fanboys !" Les interrompit soudainement Tara en les rejoignant.

Derrière elle, Lance et Morgane discutaient vivement de leurs résultats. Visiblement, les deux avaient été poussés au bout de leurs esprits scientifiques.

"-Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?" s'enquit Setenta, sans s'appesantir sur ce que Tara avait dit.

"-La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'on a trouvé de l'ADN. La mauvaise, c'est qu'il y en a trois différents." Commença Lancelot.

"-Techniquement, on a deux ADN différents seulement." Précisa Morgane.

"-Bref, dans tous les cas, ça fait aucun putain de sens !" Les interrompit Tara en secouant la tête.

"-Ça résume plutôt bien ces derniers jours, non ?" Ironisa Seth avec un court rire.

Morgane acquiesça doucement, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Merlin lui jeta un regard que Tara comprit comme de la méfiance avant de reprendre :

"-Quels sont les résultats au juste ?"

Lancelot se laissa tomber sur un des bancs de pierres froides avant de répondre :

"-Comme vous l'aviez probablement compris, le liquide noir est constitué en majeure partie de Madame Oswald, de venin et d'un ADN inconnu. Ce même ADN est aussi présent dans le second échantillon. -Il s'arrêta un instant avant de continuer- On l'a analysé pour trouver des correspondances, et c'est là que ça c'est compliqué." Termina le brun en repoussant ses cheveux hors de son champs de vision.

Merlin fronça les sourcils et leur fit signe de poursuivre.

"-L'ADN a forcément été génétiquement modifié, c'est la seule réponse logique." Expliqua Morgane. "Sinon comment est-ce que de l'ADN humain aurait pu se retrouver mélangé avec celui d'un arachnide ?

-Je ne vois personnellement aucun intérêt de fusionner deux trucs pareils. A part pour créer Spiderman bien sûr." Nota Tara en s'appuyant contre le tronc d'un arbre.

Le groupe se tût. Ils étaient de nouveaux au point mort. A l'exception faite de Merlin qui pensait savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Mais il lui était impossible d'en parler ici, pas devant Lancelot et Morgane. Surtout pas devant Morgane.

Soudain, une explosion retentit, rapidement suivie par une alarme de véhicule.

"-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce bordel ?" Grinça Seth, gêné par le bruit lancinant du véhicule.

"-'Sais pas. Autant aller voir." Répliqua Tara, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, totalement désintéressée par la situation.

Elle avait réussit à récupérer un chargeur et à l'utiliser un peu, juste de quoi lire ses messages. Il y en avait environ six de Morgane, qu'elle ignora, un de Gorilla, sûrement pour le free-fight donc, et un dernier. Celui-ci retint son attention. Il provenait en effet d'un numéro inconnu.

La jeune fronça les sourcils. Son portable était censé bloquer tous les numéros non-enregistrés. Une précaution qu'elle avait prise plusieurs années auparavant.

Merlin interrompit ses réflexions :

"-Tara, il faut qu'on parle." Dit-il, les autres s'étaient éloignés, les laissant seuls.

"-Ça va devoir attendre love, je suis occupée là…" lui répondit la brune, ses yeux parcourant les codes affiché par son programme de protection.

Le sorcier jeta un œil vers là où les autres avaient disparus avant de se tourner de nouveau vers sa cadette :

"-C'est à propos de Morgane."

Cette fois, Tara leva complètement la tête. Le multi-centenaire sut qu'elle était sur la défensive avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche :

"-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?" Demanda t-elle sur un ton froid.

"-Elle est dangereuse.

-Tu te moques de moi ? Tu l'as littéralement rencontré hier !" s'exclama Tara.

"-Tara, tu l'as forcément senti toi aussi, n'essaye pas de le nier."

La brune secoua la tête :

"-Elle est puissante, c'est tout. Comme toi, Seth ou Shin. Elle ne ferait jamais rien de mal, je la connais."

Comment quelqu'un qui avait si peur de qui elle était dans des cauchemars pouvait autant effrayer le grand Merlin lui-même ?

"-Je ne suis pas en train de te mentir Tara, je sais ce que je dis.

-Elle ne deviendra dangereuse que si elle a peur de ce qu'elle est. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir, tu ne crois pas ?" Répliqua la plus jeune. "Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller rejoindre ma colocataire et amie afin de l'aider et faire comme si j'avais oubliée cette entière conversation." Termina t-elle avec un dernier regard sombre avant de s'éloigner.

* * *

Hello there !

Je tiens à m'excuser pour tous les lecteurs qui ont dû se trouver complètement perdu avec le chapitre 14, qui était en fait le quinze! L'erreur a été réparée depuis mais je m'en excuse quand même. Le chapitre 17 arrivera sûrement dans la semaine et le dix-huit, et bien, quand je l'aurais terminé !  
Sur-ce, je vous dis à bientôt!


	19. Chapter 17: Une brindille indestructible

Chapitre 17: Une brindille indestructible

Alors que Tara et Merlin étaient restés en arrière, les autres avaient rejoint le parking de l'université, d'où provenait le fracas qu'ils avaient entendue plus tôt.

A peine arrivé, Seth repéra l'idiot qui lui servait de meilleur ami. Un air abasourdi au visage, Gwaine se trouvait à côté d'une voiture au pare-choc profondément enfoncé. Seth blêmit :

"-Gwaine, par pitié, dis-moi que ce n'est pas ma voiture ?!

-Je peux expliquer ! Et techniquement, c'est notre voiture." Répliqua son interlocuteur.

"-Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?" s'enquit Morgane alors qu'il les rejoignait.

Gwaine secoua négativement la tête.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ?" Demanda Lancelot en jetant un regard à la fumée qui s'échappait du capot.

"-Je ne sais pas vraiment! Je revenais sur le parking quand cette fille a débarqué de nulle part !

-Attends, tu as renversé quelqu'un ?!" s'exclama Seth.

"-C'est ce que je pensais aussi, confirma Gwaine, mais elle n'a pas bougé d'un cil et est partie en courant dès qu'elle a compris ce qu'il s'était passé !

-Elle n'était pas blessé ?" s'étonna Lance.

"-Non, pas une égratignure, et pourtant, c'était un sacré choc." Répondit le plus vieux en secouant la tête.

"-Elle ressemblait à quoi ton étudiante indestructible ?" Demanda Tara que personne n'avait vu s'approcher.

Seth fronça légèrement les sourcils, si lui ne pouvait pas l'entendre, qu'elle soit experte en cambriolage n'était pas si étonnant...

"-C'est arrivé très vite... Mais je crois qu'elle était blonde, plus petite que toi et aussi plus fine, une vrai brindille." Décrivit Gwaine en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

"-J'aimerais bien savoir comment une « brindille » a pu s'en sortir comme ça... Surtout en laissant une marque pareille." Dit Morgane , sa voix se terminant presque en un murmure, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.

"-Une blonde avec une résistance anormale... Ce serait une sacré coïncidence, mais je crois savoir de qui tu parles." Répondit finalement Setenta. "J'ai eu des points de sutures récemment et ils se sont entièrement rouvert lorsqu'une fille en train de courir, blonde, m'a bousculé. Et elle n'avait pas vraiment une carrure de bodybuildeuse."

Tara arqua un sourcil, une coïncidence ? Peut être pas tellement :

"-Tu l'as croisé quand exactement ?

-Le jour où j'ai trouvé le cadavre." Répliqua immédiatement le brun. "Maintenant que j'y repense, elle partait de la tour-bibliothèque...

-Ding, ding, ding ! Nous avons un gagnant !" Lança Lance avec un large sourire. "Mais ça n'explique pas l'ADN croisé."

Alors que Gwaine allait l'interroger sur le sujet, Gwen les rejoignit en courant, son portable à la main.

"-Un problème?" s'inquiéta immédiatement son petit ami lorsqu'elle les eut rejoint.

"-Non, non, pas cette fois." Le rassura Guenièvre avec un bref sourire avant de reporter son regard sur les autres. "Je viens d'avoir mon père." annonça t-elle.

Tara grinça, appréciant peu la nouvelle. Gwaine la vit faire et fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à se méfier de la justice anglaise.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?" demanda Morgane.

"-Ce n'est pas le premier corps qu'ils ont trouvé comme ça." répondit simplement Gwen.

Seth pâlit:

"-Les flics en ont pas parlé! Et les journalistes non plus!

-Qui prendrait le risque d'en parler en même temps?" Leur fit remarquer Merlin. "Même les journaux à sensations perdraient leur crédibilité avec ça.

-Je ne peux pas te donner tort là-dessus..." acquiesça Setenta.

Tara jeta un bref regard à son portable avant de reprendre:

"-Je vais devoir y aller, mais rapidement, il a été trouvé et quand ce cadavre?

-Les cadavres." la coupa Gwen d'un air sombre.

"-Pardon?!" s'étrangla Gwaine alors que les autres échangeaient un regard inquiet.

L'expression de Tara resta inchangée:

"-Où et quand?" répéta t-elle.

"-Le quartier étudiant, deux personnes de notre âge, Mme Oswald est la première victime de plus de trente ans." répondit Guenièvre.

"-Ça explique pourquoi ton père ne voulait pas que tu restes ici." comprit Lance en esquissant un mouvement pour prendre la main de la brune.

"-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne m'ait rien dit..." dit celle-ci en secouant la tête avant de reprendre. "Mon père parle d'un corps tous les deux jours, et on en est à quatre."

Des attaques non-humaines avaient donc lieu dans tout le quartier étudiant. La théorie de Seth tendait à se concrétiser, il fallait qu'il parle à cette fille!

"-Je vais essayer d'obtenir les dossiers mais je ne promets rien, commença Tara, j'ai déjà du boulot de prévu ce soir, mais surveillez votre messagerie. Sur-ce, je vous souhaite bon courage!

-On rentre ensemble?" lui demanda Morgane.

"-Non, il faut que j'aille récupérer ma moto, je te rejoindrais à l'appartement." répondit la première avant de s'éloigner.

"-Bon, et bien, je vais y aller aussi alors." Déclara l'étudiante en médecine en adressant un sourire aux autres personnes présentes. "Passez une bonne soirée! Et évitez le quartier étudiant, on ne sait jamais."

Les autres la saluèrent et les regardèrent partir.

"-Je vais essayer de retrouver la fille." décida Merlin après quelques instants de silence.

"-Quoi?! Hors de question que tu y ailles seul!" s'exclama Lancelot. "Imagine que ce soit vraiment la tueuse !

-Je sais me débrouiller." répondit le sorcier avec un léger sourire devant l'attitude du brun.

"-Laisse tomber, je viens avec toi." le coupa Lance en croisant les bras.

"-Pardon?" fit Guenièvre en arquant un sourcil.

Tandis que ces trois là commençaient à débattre de qui devait aller voir qui, Gwaine se rapprocha de son meilleur ami et l'entraîna à l'écart.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" s'enquit Seth une fois qu'ils furent éloignés.

"-On a jamais eu le temps de terminer notre... Discussion, à propos de mon frère..." commença le plus âgé.

Le visage de Setenta s'assombrit aussitôt.

"-Tu avais raison, j'ai menti. Ce que je t'ai dit, c'est la version officielle dans l'entreprise." expliqua Gwaine.

"-Comment ça la version officielle? Je ne vois pas en quoi dire qu'Hywell a été blessé dans une bagarre de bar va protéger l'entreprise." Lui fit remarquer le second étudiant en haussant un sourcil circonspect.

"-Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça! Ils l'ont placé en véritable chevalier blanc, protégeant une quelconque demoiselle en détresse sûrement. Mais c'est sympa que tu te préoccupes de l'honneur de ma famille." railla son meilleur ami avec un sourire narquois.

Le cadet leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, amusé:

"-Abrège Gwaine, c'est quoi la version non-officielle ?

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois si sérieux?" se plaignit le brun d'un ton dramatique. "Mais soit. La version non-officielle, c'est qu'il a été attaqué. Je pensais à des armes blanches jusqu'à ce que toi et Merlin vous avériez... Autre chose.

-Tu penses que c'est une autre victime?" supposa Seth.

"-Ça correspondrait à l'intervalle de temps dont parlait Gwen." acquiesça le plus vieux.

"-Et Hywell s'en est sorti ?!

-Il faut croire qu'on se débrouille bien dans la famille." répondit Gwaine en haussant les épaules.

Seth marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre:

"-Et ton père? Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense?

-Vas savoir! Lorsque je l'ai croisé, c'est à peine si l'on a put parler, il était furieux. Dès que je suis entré, il a quitté la chambre pour appeler quelqu'un. Quique ce soit, il s'est fait incendier." raconta l'étudiant

"-Chacun gère ça comme il peut, ne lui en veut pas.

-C'est pas le cas, je n'ai juste pas envie qu'il redevienne comme après la mort de notre mère." répondit-il en secouant la tête.

Setenta acquiesça lentement avant de sourire:

"-On ira à l'hôpital ensemble la prochaine fois. Mais là, on a un garagiste à appeler."

* * *

Tara n'avait pas quitté l'écran du regard une seule seconde pendant son trajet vers le laboratoire. Elle tentait, en vain pour le moment, de trouver l'expéditeur du message inconnu qu'elle avait reçut avant de l'ouvrir. Qui sait quel genre de virus on aurait pu lui envoyer ? Après une cinquième tentative, elle abandonna avec un grincement énervé. Elle n'aimait pas échouer et elle avait autre chose à faire que ça pour le moment!

Alors que la jeune femme allait finalement ouvrir le message, son téléphone se mit à vibrer. L'écran, désormais assombri, montrait une image de sablier avec le choix de répondre ou de refuser l'appel. Tara fronça les sourcils mais, contre tout bon sens, appuya sur le symbole vert.

"- _Bonsoir Tara._

-Alexander." répondit simplement la brune.

"- _Tu m'appelles par mon prénom maintenant? C'est nouveau ça."_ nota Alexander Coldwater avec un léger rire.

C'était un rire amusé mais qui sonnait aussi froid que de la glace jetée dans un verre vide.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Le coupa l'étudiante en jetant un regard méfiant autour d'elle.

"- _Ce que je veux? Je t'appelle pour te féliciter tiens!"_ répliqua le milliardaire sur un ton surpris. " _Après tout, ton cambriolage était très réussi."_

Le visage de Tara se tordit pour laisser apparaître un sourire grimaçant :

"-Contente que ça t'ait plus.

- _Toutefois, tu as été un peu trop téméraire. Utiliser le code au lieu d'enfoncer la porte par exemple. Il n'y a que peu de personnes qui étaient au courant de ce numéro. Ceci et ton acte stupide de dilapider une salle complète de preuves bien entendu. Sans ça, je n'aurais peut être pas su que c'était toi. Cependant, ton côté impulsive t'a encore une fois trahi."_

La brune leva les yeux au ciel.

"-Parce que tu crois que je ne l'avais pas prévu? Je savais très bien que tu remonterais jusqu'à moi. Détruire les échantillons t'empêcheras de savoir ce que je suis venue chercher pendant un moment, alors, comme tu le disais si bien, "la partie continue"." répondit-elle avant de raccrocher.

* * *

Salutations cher lecteur! J'espère que ce chapitre, bien que plus court que le précédent, t'a plut ! J'ai fini les corrections et autres modifications (et réparage de chapitres manquant) sans changement de scénario, quel qu'il soit. Toutefois, je ne peux que vous encourager à remonter lire le chapitre 14 qui manquait jusqu'à récemment !  
Sur ce, je m'en vais continuer le chapitre 18 !


End file.
